Naruto The Crimson Chain Wielder
by PepticCaesar
Summary: Naruto is beaten within an inch of his life and meets the Kyuubi. He finds a friend in her and is told about his bloodline that is now awakening. Will he be able to turn the villagers opinions of himself around and earn their respect, or will he die trying? Naruto-Harem, Bloodline Naruto, really strong Naruto. Sasuke and Sakura bashing. Rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone, I have been gone for quite some time and I am now back and hoping to improve this story from the last version. I really don't thing the whole having wings is a good idea anymore. I hardly ever included them and it was just stupid to me. I am going to now give him the chakra chains his mother has and make those crimson instead of wings.  
**

**This story will be pretty much the same for the most part but I will tone down the harem by quite a bit. The only reason it was so huge in the first place is because I liked to read harem stories and just suddenly thought I could make my own, but it is definitely not that easy. I seriously give those writers huge props for pulling them off.**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this new version and hopefully I will have it fixed up and put back together.**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto The Crimson Chain Wielder  
**

The ninja world is a far reaching mysterious place filled with people who have the ability to use an inner energy they called chakra. The people who wield this incredible energy are known as ninja, or shinobi. The world was filled with many clans, some of which had some incredible bloodline abilities that made these clans so famous. The Kaguya had the ability to make their own bones into weapons, the Uchiha had eyes that could read movements and copy jutsus, the Uzumaki had chakra chains and longevity.

The most famous of all, however, was the Senju clan with Hashirama as its head as the only known wielder of the wood release bloodline limit.

Clan wars were common in these legendary ninjas time and there was many deaths. That is until Hashirama and Madara Uchiha came together and formed a cease fire agreement and formed the first ever ninja village, Konohagakure. They settled down together and soon, other clans joined this village making other clans do the same in other villages.

Fire Country, Water Country, Wind country, Rock Country, and Lightning Country were all formed and the Hokage, Mizukage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and the Raikage each being the leader of their villages were chosen for their villages, the villages of Leaf, Mist, Sand, Rock, and Cloud respectively, were formed.

This is also the time when nine very powerful demons, all captured by Hashirama Senju himself were spread to the other villages to help to create peace among the world of Shinobi.

The people who contained these massive entities of raw demonic chakra, or youki, were called jinchuriki. The power of human sacrifice. They were seen as weapons for the most part and were hated for what they contained. Many were very fearful of them as they could not be controlled or beaten except by a few clans. The Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hashirama Senju were the only ones known to be able to subdue them.

Fast forward about 150 years, the leaf village's fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki were expecting their first son. A son they would call Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. But Kushina was the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi no Kitsune, and her seal was getting weaker and weaker due to child birth.

"Your doing really good Kushi-chan." Spoke an average sized man at about 5 feet 10 inches tall with blond spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes.

"Shut up you bastard." Yelled a beautiful crimson haired woman with purple eyes. "You did this to me, you are never going to touch me again. Do you understand me." Right now she is in the process of giving birth to their son and needless to say, she was in pain.

Soon after crying was heard and Naruto was born, both parents couldn't be more happy. But just then the ANBU in the room fell down dead and the wife of the Sandaime Hokage was also killed.

"Step away from the Jinchuriki Yondaime." Spoke a man in an black cloak with an orange mask spoke with holding baby Naruto. "Move towards her and your son will die at the ripe age of 1 minute old."

Yondaime grit his teeth while Kushina teared up at what was happening. the Yondaime then moved away from her while the man then threw Naruto into the air making Minato catch him while throwing off his blanket due to it having been covered in exploding tags.

When he looked back, Kushina and the man were gone.

* * *

This event had been witnessed by the entire village, as the Kyuubi was released in the middle of the village causing panic and killing many people. In the end the demon was sealed within Naruto and both the Yondaime, Minato Namikaze and his wife Kushina Uzumaki were both killed.

Naruto was only given the last name Uzumaki to save him from the possible assassins from Iwa, as Minato had killed many of them during the last war. He was then put into the orphanage regardless of the fact that a few clans wanted to adopt him, these being the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, and even the Uchiha. Each one of the clan heads, being good friends with the parents and were the only ones to know of the boy's true heritage.

This would be the very beginning of the story of Naruto Uzumaki, The Crimson Chain Wielder.

* * *

It was a special time for the Hidden Leaf Village as it was the 7th anniversary of the defeat of Kyuubi. A festival is thrown every year that almost everyone attends and spends time with their family and friends while have some drinks at the local bars. This day, also happens to be Naruto's birthday and one of the only things he fears.

Ever since he could remember he was hated and starved in the village. No one would treat him properly and they would hit him and throw things at him. No stores would allow him in and and because of that, he is almost skeleton like having no fat or muscles on his young body. He was also thrown out of the orphanage almost a year about at six years old. He is wearing some very worn and torn old pants on his skinny and weak legs. He isn't really wearing a shirt at all, it looks like an old children's blanket that he had sewn together with some materials he found.

Underneath his improvised shirt, you would see the countless cuts and scars that are all over his torso and arms. There is also a scar on his face that goes from the left side of his forehead down to right side of his cheek, he was lucky it didn't destroy his eyes though. There is another one on the left side of his lip that is straight down from the bottom of his nose to the middle area from the bottom lip to the chin.

He has golden blond hair that is untamed and spiky, that is now filled with dirt, if it were clean it would practically shine. He has beautiful blue eyes deeper than any sea. You can get lost in them if you truly looked into them, feeling his pain and loneliness, but also an unbreakable spirit and will to never give up and never run away. He also has three whisker like birth marks on each cheek.

He always wants to do the right thing and wants peoples' respect. He wants to end his suffering and wants to be strong enough to get their respect and help them. He wants friends and love more than anything and he will do whatever it takes. But for now, he is just focusing on surviving for another night, as he is running from a mob of angry villagers with pitchforks, torches, and various blunt and sharp weapons.

"Get back here demon!" screamed one of the lead villagers.

"We will kill you and avenge the fourth." Roared an angry female.

Why? I've been good and I've never harmed any of you!" Screamed the village's shunned hero.

This is the second ever mob he had to deal with, the first being on his 6th birthday, the day he was also kicked out of the orphanage. He was even abused there too as he didn't get enough food and he could never be allowed to have fun with the other kids. He was forced to sleep in a cellar on the cold and unforgiving ground. No blankets, no pillow... No warmth. He had cried himself to sleep many nights, desperately wanting warmth and someone to hold onto. He wasn't even taught how to read by the matrons, but the Sandaime Hokage had made some time for him and he was taught by him and was given some books to read.

He was actually a very smart kid and he was able to hide very well for his age and he could learn quickly and easily. For the last couple months he had been making traps and cooking animals he catches with herbs that he had read about. His trap making and patience were heightened and he was becoming very skilled.

He knew the village layout as good as he knew the back of his hand, but today was not his day it seems. The path he wanted to take was blocked off and there was no going back to the mob.

Looking back, showing no fear for his chasers he sees some chuunin in the mob and he never breaks eye contact with them. He waits, and is soon attacked.

The chuunin who Naruto had glared at came at him and started off the brutal beating with a chakra powered punch to his head. Naruto was sent into the wall hard and was dazed and in pain, with blood coming down from his mouth and dripping off his chin. the other ninja in the group start to throw kunai knives at him and they stick into his arms, chest, and legs, but not in lethal spots so they can prolong the torture. Naruto had grown used to this.

They then grab him, and hold him to the wall. "Hold him for a second Nanashi, lets stick him to the wall." A the first chuunin says venomously to his friend.

"Good plan, Hoheto." The newly named Nanashi replies. "Lets see how this feels you disgusting demon, I hope you rot in hell for killing my wife and son."

"But I didn't kill anyone, I want to protect you all and be a hero, please believe me... I don't want to hurt anymore." Our hero replies shakily from the pain but he refuses to cry.

"Shut up!" the jounin Hoheto screams as he plunges a kunai deep into both of his shoulders and into the wall effectively keeping him in place. He cries out in pain as he looks to the mob that is shouting some of the most cruel things anyone could think of while they being to beat him. Punches, kicks, bats, knives, hammers, and other weapons that the mob could get their hands on constantly hitting his small and weak body.

With his incredible will power, he is able to last much longer than any grown mad would be able to, but eventually he loses consciousness.

* * *

**"Foolish humans," **a voice growls out angrily, disgusted at the treatment of the boy.** "How could they treat the boy like this. its not his fault that I, the Queen of the Bijus was sealed into his stomach." **

**_'I will help you out, young Naruto-kun'_** the voice thinks to herself.

* * *

Naruto starts to stir after his torment and finds himself floating on the surface of a one foot deep sewer. Not knowing how he got there, he begins to look around in this dark and ominous room wondering what happened and where he is. "Where am I? Did the villagers finish torturing me and then they decided to throw me into some type of sewer." He spoke quietly. "I don't know why they treat me so badly and call me a demon, why? I'm a good boy and haven't hurt any of them like they say and I've never wanted to kill them or anything either, so why?" He asks again and thinking that he is all alone he starts to tear up a bit and lets a few tears fall down his whiskered cheeks.

**"Don't cry little one." **A booming voice speaks out, it sounds rough but there is some kindness in there that Naruto can pick up on. It sounded almost pained and that seemed to calm him down as he sat quietly. **"Come over here"** The voice suddenly speaks out again without warning and scares Naruto who can't see anything.

"Whose there? Where are you?" He asks slightly scarred as he starts to get into a sloppy defensive position as he would never allow himself to just give up and die.

The fox seeing this starts to frown, not wanting him to be defensive and hide himself from others who might want to be his friend. **_'I cant believe the villagers did this to him, he shouldn't be like this he should be a happy little boy with lots of friends and people to love. Its truly a shame. _**she thinks sadly to herself, but then decides to speak to him. **"Don't be scared little one, I promise I wont hurt you. Just follow my voice and you will find me." **

Slightly re-assured Naruto starts to go to the last spot the voice was heard from only to see giant metal bars that look like a cage. They look like they go on forever up into the darkness that covers the entire ceiling. On one of the bars in the middle there is what looks to be a piece of paper that has what looks to him, a seal on it. But that is not what gets Naruto's attention. It is what is in the cage that got his undivided attention. Completely in dark with the floor just as flooded as every other spot sits a fox. Normally this would be no big deal, but this fox was different, with crimson fur, it has nine matching tails, matching eyes, teeth so sharp they look like they could easily pierce through steel, and was as tall as the Hokage monument. He instantly paled to a perfect white, not knowing that the fox was never evil at all.

"Wow..." He manages to murmur out in the presence of the great crimson fox. "Who are you" he asks with his heart threatening to explode in his chest, as he has a bit of an idea.

**"I am the Kyuubi No Kitsune"** the fox replies evenly while making eye contact and she becomes impressed when he returns it.

Naruto's face then scrunches into his own version of a thinking face. "The Kyuubi? Are you the reason my life is so terrible then?" He asks, as he knew more than he let on for his age.

The fox then looks really surprised at that, but quickly looks down with a guilty expression comes across her face. **"You are correct kit, and I want to say sorry, I never meant to attack your village of Konohagakure."** she explains quickly and calmly, while trying to hide the sadness.

"What do you mean? Are you saying it was some kind of accident that should have never happened? And where are we?" Naruto questions skeptically, with a little anger in his tone.

**"It was kind of like that, I was controlled into attacking the village. I never wanted to kill all those innocent people of Konoha. And this is your mind scape, I've been here ever since you were born."** She says quickly fighting tears of guilt for ruining the life of someone she has come to respect and admire. She has felt terrible having to watch the boy suffer for his whole life until now. She has seen the determined look in his eye and she knew that he kept his kind spirit no matter what happened to him. She has become very interested in this little human as any other person would have snapped long ago.

She has decided that she wants to help this boy that she has come to respect and she knew of a way that she could help him.

"I see... but can you please explain more so I can fully understand that story." He asks.

**"It is a long story so I will give you the easiest version and the shortest version."** she says. **"I was your mother's prisoner before yours, her name was Kushina Uzumaki. I respected her and we were on good terms withe each other. On the day of your birth the seal on her stomach was the weakest. This means that I could have gotten away easily, even if I never intended to. A man who I believe to be Madara Uchiha, then came and kidnapped your mom and released me. After he did that, I looked into his eyes by mistake and his sharingan took control of me. Madara then forced me to attack that village for his own selfish revenge. After a while your father Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage showed up and sealed me into you, his own son."**

At the mention of his mom and dad he had frozen, he had always thought of his parents and whether or not they had just abandoned him or died for the village. He starts to cry for the one of the first times in his life, finally knowing a small amount of information of his parents. "Is my mom gone then?" he asks through his cries?"**  
**

The fox letting a single tear slide down from her crimson eyes replies, **"Unfortunately she is Naruto-kun"** she truly missed her previous host. Quickly Composing herself she continues,** "She would have wanted you to be happy Naruto-kun. She loved you very much and so did your father."**

**"I want to help you and I have a way that I think you will enjoy."** Kyuubi said to the boy who now looked at her like she was Kami.** "I believe your bloodline has awakened and in you bodies time of weakness, I have strengthened it by a good amount."**

"Bloodline? Are those the things that the weird white eyed people have?" He asks excitedly which made the fox laugh a bit and also made her respect him more that he could even laugh at this time.

"**Very good Naruto-kun**" She replies, then she suddenly figured out she had added the kun suffix to his name for the first time in her speech and sheblushed a bit in embarrassment, hoping that he wouldn't catch it. She looked and saw that he blushed a bit and she winced a bit as she had never called someone with the kun before but she decided to move on. **"Anyway, it is like those people, the Hyuga I believe. Yours is not a dojutsu though, it is more of a body type bloodline called the Chakra Chains.  
**

"Chakra Chains huh, sounds pretty awesome." He replies childishly. "Can you tell me what exactly it does?" He yells doing his best to keep from jumping up and down or blushing at his chosen suffix for the fox.

Blushing from the chan suffix and smiling at his playfulness she explains, **"Of course I can Naruto-kun, I am the Queen of the Bijus after all, ok to sta-**

"Queen?" Naruto interrupts and begins blushing more the he was called with a kun, "your a girl fox?"

**"I am, would you like to see my human form?"** she asks playfully. Her grin widens when she sees his nodding. **"Ok, just one second" **Then she is suddenly covered in a dark red light and begins to shrink. In her spot is now a teenage girl about the age of 17. She has bright red hair, with a beautiful and flawless face. She has crimson eyes matching her fox form and tails and fox ears on the top of her head. She has a killer body, which he can tell by the almost see through tight, crimson kimono. Breasts are around high B cup not too big not too small, she has wide hips with a killer bubble butt. All in all she is breathtaking to look at and Naruto is blushing like crazy trying to stop his already shaking knees from giving out on him. He just walks closer to the cage lost in her beauty **"I take it you like what you see"** she says teasingly.

"Wha-What are you talking about?" he stutters out trying but failing to hide his increasing blush. Thinking of ways to change the subject he asks "Weren't you saying something about my bloodline?"

**"Your no fun Naruto-kuuuunnnn"** she purrs and grins seeing his increasingly red face.** "But your right, the Chakra Chains bloodline is a very strong one. You will eventually be much stronger if you start to wear weights during runs and workouts. This is a due to your clan, the Uzumaki clan, having very strong and healthy bodies so your body will have a higher tolerance for weights than a normal person. That is not really a part of the bloodline, what is though, is the fact that you will be able to sprout chains from any part of you body. These chains are made of the Uzumaki's very strong chakra that can actually subdue even a bijuu."  
**

"That sounds awesome I can't wait to unlock my chains, but the villagers won't sell me anything and I have nowhere to live and nothing to eat." He says reverting to a more shy and guarded personality now that he was finally feeling comfortable in Kyuubi's presence.

The Kyuubi seeing this frowns, _**'We are going to have to break that shy and reserved personality of his and get him some friends'**_ She thinks sadly but is also happy that he accepts her and is comfortable with her. **"Go and see your Jiji and ask him for help, you should have done that a long time ago. Don't worry that he is busy, he will always be there for you. Don't tell him we can talk yet and don't ask about your parents either, we can tell him when you are older. Also ask if you could get a trainer or someone to help you who doesn't hate you because of me."** she says sounding guilty at the end.

"Don't blame yourself Kyuubi-chan, because its not your fault. If it helps at all I forgive you and would really like to get to know you and be friends." He says soothingly while blushing as he feels some thing different when talking to her.

Hearing this Kyuubi starts to tear up and cry a little, shes so happy that he forgives her and wants to be friends.** "Thank you so much Naruto-kun, I would love to be your friend too."** She replies as she grabs him into the cage and gives him a massive bear hug, well fox hug.

Holding each other for a short while more they reluctantly let go. **"Its time for you to wake up now Naruto-kun, and remember what I said. Just go directly to the Hokage and ask him for some help."**

"Ok, Kyuubi-chan and thanks for everything, I really appreciate your help healing me and being my friend. goodbye for now" He replies softly saying his goodbye and fading away.

**"Goodbye Naruto-kun." _'You are definitely the most interesting human I have ever met. Maybe...'_** She says quietly while blushing like crazy.

* * *

Naruto starts to wake up and sees the villagers and jonin just leaving the scene of the crime. He slowly starts to get up as the bones in his legs are now almost fully repaired thanks to the Kyuubi. The cuts and deep gashes are almost all healed up leaving scars in their places. His improvised shirt absolutely destroyed with little recognizable pieces scattered around. His worn pants in a similar state, being just barley enough to cover him.

"He's getting up!" Some random civilian yells, alerting the angry mob. Naruto sees more and more heads turn towards him and is getting nervous. His wounds may have healed but he is still very sore. He wills some chains to appear from his back and makes them shield him from the crowd while they finally stop and just stare if surprise and some of the ninja in awe as they only knew of one person who could do that.

Wanting to be better than the mobs he simply stares at them coming towards him and lets his eyes do most of the talking. The frozen people can then finally see what they have done to him by looking in his eyes for what is probably their first time. They can practically feel the pain, loneliness, and strength coming from the poor boy. Some start to feel a little guilty while others are waiting to see if he will become angry and attack, but what they all had in common was nobody could have guessed they would be receiving an apology.

"I have just learned of my burden through this beating, it being one of the worst I've ever had. I can see your frustration in me even being around and I understand now. Its an eye opener, I would want revenge if I had a family and someone killed them too." He says softly and quietly, but some how everyone can hear him clearly. "I, however, am not the Kyuubi reincarnated, we are two separate beings. I only wish to be left alone please." He says as he turns and starts his walk to the Hokage Tower, leaving behind a mob of around 30 people to finally let go of their anger and think on what they have done.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**Alright, I am going to continue to use basically the same chapters as my previous story but I am going to modify and change it. It's not much of a rewrite but I don't think I really want to change all that much anyway. I'm not going to list the harem this time either and just choose who I want when I get there.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this story and review with positive comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, like I said before I am not listing the Harem or any pairings.  
**

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

******Naruto The Crimson Chain Wielder**  


On his way towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto couldn't help but smile, even though he went through a terrible ordeal. He has found a friend that was always and will always be around for him. He even felt bad that she is a prisoner and had thoughts of one day releasing her but he would probably never have met her if she wasn't a prisoner in the first place though. But a friend is a friend in his seven year old mind, and he will cherish all of his friends forever. Speaking of friends, his first and oldest friend has just put away a crystal ball that he kept hidden in his office. It is none other that the old and wise third Hokage, the Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hiruzen had never seen such a thing happen to the boy before, so he called his trust ANBU. "I want you to go and bring these people to Ibiki." He said as he wrote a list and descriptions of each person.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU said as they left to search for the men and women.

'Sigh... Naruto is probably very unhappy, I hope he isn't too upset.' the old man thought with a frown as he slouched in his seat more as the years seemed to catch up to him. 'I hope he can forgive me for failing him... Minato-kun, Kushina-chan I am sorry for the beatings that your son has suffered, but I promise I will help him become a great shinobi.' He decided in his head as he gained a determined look in his eyes, he is then brought out of his thoughts as he hears a knock on his door and his secretary's muffled screams from the other side of the door yelling at someone.

"He's busy you little shit, now get out before I call the ANBU on you!" the secretary yells quite loudly.

So he gets up opens his door and sees his favorite orphan outside and a red faced secretary from all the yelling she was doing. "Nishima" He calls in his famous commanding tone, the one that could freeze even the most veteran shinobi in their tracks.

The woman, now known as Nishima yelps in fright and turns around quickly to see the third Hokage right behind her and pales when she sees the stern look on his wrinkled face.

"I have tried to tell you that Naruto is always welcome whenever I am not in a meeting. He is a nice young boy and if you can't see that then maybe your are not qualified to be my secretary. You are fired so don't come back, you will have until noon tomorrow to pack your things and go, am I clear?" He talks calmly yet strongly at the same time.

"B-But I've had this job for months now, you cant just fi-" she stops talking as his glare hardens and he starts unleashing a small amount of killing intent on her. Feeling her life practically flash before her eyes she just nods dumbly and starts packing her things.

"Naruto-kun, you may come into my office now, I'm sure you have something important you want to talk to me about." He says calmly, while on the inside he is worried about Naruto. Seeing his shredded clothes, along with all of his scars and some burns here and there on his already frail and skeleton-like body makes him become angered at his treatment and a bit depressed that he can't protect him better. Naruto is like a grandson to him and he doesn't want to lose him or have him get mad at him. He wants to keep their grandfather to grandson bond intact, which as of now, he is not sure how strong their bond really is anymore.

"Ok, Jiji." The young voice behind him says quietly as he then sits in front of the Hokage's desk and waits for the old man to sit down as well to start his story. "I, was hurt today, Jiji. I was scared that I was going to die, but I woke up and was healed up really quick, its weird but I have always healed fast." He said as he tired to look into the Hokage's eyes but he couldn't so he kept glancing around.

"I know I haven't seen you too much in the last year or so, but if you didn't already know I was kicked out of the orphanage on my 6th birthday. I was also pushed around and hit with bottles and rocks that some of the more mean people threw at me from time to time. I never told you because I didn't want you to die of a heart attack or anything for worrying old man." He jokes and chuckles a bit hollowly, hoping to lighten the mood, if even a bit.

Hiruzen didn't laugh at all, a deep frown was too busy covering his face. Inwardly he was fuming, he never heard that he was kicked out of the orphanage, what did he eat, garbage? "Naruto-kun, you should have told me that they did all of that stuff, why didn't you, and how did you survive?" he asks momentarily forgetting his anger for curiosity.

"Well, first I tried to ask people for some spare food but they either hit me and said I didn't deserve it or just ignored me all together. I then, started to eat out of the garbage from then on or anything I could find really. Some people would even try to stop me from eating that, but I still managed and learned quickly to be really quiet and take the garbage at night time. A ramen stand with really nice owners had let me ear for free whenever I went but I didn't go so much because I didn't want to get them hurt. It was Ichiraku's I think. After the first four months or so I got sick of eating garbage and wound up catching some squirrels and rabbits to cook and eat the last two months or more, since I had been sneaking into the library to learn about survival. I'm sorry for not telling you but you help me a lot and I didn't want to take you away from your work, I know its important and I don't want to have to rely on you to save me all the time." He finishes calmly while finally looking into the man's eyes with determination which the Hokage can clearly see which impresses him a great deal.

'He seems to be quite skilled in survival already, and at age seven, I think he is maturing too quickly but I don't know whether to be sad or proud. Proud for his skill or sad that he is forced to develop that skill so early in his life, his endurance and pain tolerance are also too good for someone that age.' The Sandaime thought sadly. "Well, Naruto-kun I'm impressed with your natural survival skill and endurance, but you should have told me about this. I will see if I can find an apartment for you to live in. On the one condition that you come to me if anything bad happens again and I will fix it, do you promise?"

"Of course Jiji" He responds in his normal happy voice that makes the Sandaime happy that their bond is still strong and Naruto is still alright. "Before I go Jiji, I also wanted to ask if you could buy me some new clothes and help me to become a strong ninja so I can protect the village and my precious people that I hope to find." He asks quietly almost feeling like the old man would say no.

"I would love to help you be a ninja Naruto-kun, I could help you use your bloodline, the chakra chains as I saw you awakened it. Also we will get you some new clothes, and supplies. You can't be a ninja without some good ninja clothes and a good ninja is always prepared for everything, so I will buy all your clothes and supplies." Hiruzen says.

"Awesome! Jiji, that would be great, and I promise to help all the people of the villager through the good times and the bad. I will be just as good a ninja as you, if not better. I promise you that and I never go back on my word." Naruto shouts enthusiastically.

"I know you do Naruto-kun. That is a great quality in any man and I'm sure you can surpass me in time. Now lets go get you those clothes, and then we can go get ramen ." He says seeing that his story has taken a good amount of time and it is now around dinner time. He then grabs a nearby blanket to cover up the young blond boy in his office.

"ALRIGHT RAMEN, YOUR THE BEST JIJI!" Naruto shouts and starts jumping up and down in excitement.

* * *

On their way to a nearby ninja clothing store the Sandaime can see the angry glares cast at his young companion. 'Fools, not even being able to tell the difference between a young boy and a nine tailed fox.'

While Naruto, however, is mildly surprised at seeing the glares. Well that's not entirely it, he is surprised at the lessened amount of glares. He even saw some of the people who beat him earlier which seemed to not have been picked up by the ANBU. Some of them looked at him with clear guilt in their eyes and some even waved and smiled at him. Their were still other people who looked past him and ignored him and some of the usual glares and killing intent but not as much as before.

Shortly, they arrived at the store they were going too, it looked like any normal store to Naruto, but he also thought it was just a cover-up as he could almost sense something off about the store. They then enter and immediately Naruto's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow..."

The Sandaime chuckles at his grandson figure. "Wow is right Naruto-kun, I'm assuming you thought it was just a normal store by the appearance outside. That was a genjutsu to make the store look normal to civilians but a good ninja will be able to break it. The genjutsu also acts like a marker, it pushes away civilians but attracts ninjas to the store." He explains.

"Wow... Do you think I could learn something like that too?" Naruto asked, hoping it was a yes as he would like to try to hide some of his scars, mostly the ones on his face so he would be more normal.

"If you can get your chakra under good enough control you may be able to use some genjutsu, but not a lot as you have to much chakra. The higher ranked ones would be somewhat doable due to how much chakra it takes but other than that you will not be capable of using to much genjutsu." He explains carefully, knowing it might upset Naruto.

"O, I see..." Naruto replies somewhat sadly, wanting to be good at every aspect of being a ninja. "But, I will just have to be that much better in the other areas of being a ninja, isn't that right Jiji." He replies with tons of confidence.

Hiruzen just smiles at his determination and nods.

"Can I help you out today, young man" a gruff and strong voice suddenly sounds out. A man, well man isn't really the word Naruto would use, more like a bear. The man is easily 6' 5, probably weighing around 300 to 350 pounds, all mostly muscle. He has a full beard that is short and well trimmed, all in all, he is a scary looking guy. Naruto becomes wary but he doesn't look away and he doesn't back up as he knows that his jiji is there with him. Also not sensing any hate in his voice helped out, so he just smiles and nods at the man.

"I want to be a ninja and protect the village and I need some new clothes and supplies. Jiji will be helping me out today." He says to the man not noticing the respect the man seems to gain at not being afraid of him.

"Well then go ahead and look around while I talk to Hokage-sama, ok?" The bear like man replies.

Naruto just nods and starts to look around seeing all types of weapons and clothes, going to those first. He searches for a couple minutes and finally grabs some shirts and pants and goes to try them on. Shortly later, he comes out wearing all black ANBU style pants with a black shirt as well. He saw a cool trench coat there also, but when he tried it on it was much too long. It was black on the outside, with the inside being like fur, the fur was soft and crimson, he had really started to like the crimson color after he met the fox. Thinking that it looked really nice he was going to buy it so he could grow into it.

He then moves to look at weapons, thinking since he can't really use genjutsu effectively he would get a sword or a different type of weapon, even knowing that his chains would prove to be quite deadly if he trained with them. 'You never know when you could need a sword or two or maybe even nine,' he thought to himself with a small chuckle as he had thought of how many tails Kyuubi had.

Seeing nothing for a while, he starts to lose some hope but then sees a couple of beautiful swords. One is a katana, with a solid dark crimson, almost black handle. He reaches for it and pulls it out of its sheath. He is mesmerized by the blade. It was pure dark crimson and about 3 and a half feet long and extremely sharp looking. He knew he had to have it, the other blade was a wakizashi. It had a similar look of the katana but was about half the size of it. He grabbed it also and went to the front desk where the two men were talking. "I have everything that I want old man, But I will need more spares of the clothes I have on and some kunai, senbon, and shuriken as well please."

"Wow... a katana and wakizashi huh, the kid knows what to look for in weapons. His clothes are ninja worthy as well, excellent job kiddo." The man behind the counter says, and chuckles when the boy blushed from the praise.

"Indeed, but you will need to be careful with the weapons Naruto-kun, they are sharp and can harm you very easily." The third says. "Now lets get you some spare clothes and head over to get ramen. Then we will go to the grocery store and buy you healthy foods, and then go to the apartment I had in mind."

* * *

They soon continue on their short journey throughout the village with some more of the glares and harsh words that they would whisper. They didn't really bother Naruto all that much since this is the becoming the best day of his life. He is getting ramen from Ichiraku's, that has always been his favorite place to go, ever since he went there for his first time. He also got new clothes that feel great. They are comfortable and sturdy, they would last him a long time. On top of all that he got ninja supplies and a couple blades to practice with.

He is brought out of his thoughts when he smells something godly... The smell of fresh ramen. He starts to run to the stand drooling. The Sandaime just chuckles at the boys enthusiasm. "Teuchi-jiji, I'm back and starving to death over here. I hope you can make enough to fill me up." Naruto yells as he sits in his usual spot.

"Is that you, Naruto-kun?" and old voice calls out, the voice belongs to a kind looking old man around the age of the sandaime maybe a little younger. "Naruto-kun!" a newer and younger female voice calls out. That would be Ayame, Teuchi's daughter. She is younger, being only a little older that Naruto. She has brown eyes and brown hair. She is very cute to any sane man, and she adores Naruto. She is currently wearing an apron, as she works in the ramen stand with her dad.

"I'm here again Ayame-chan!" Naruto calls out just as excited as she is. But instantly loses his breath as he is grabbed into a vice like hug by Ayame.

"Where have you been all this time?" She asks angrily. "We've been worried sick about you, the last time you were here was months ago." She really worries about him and has even come to like him quite a bit. She has been really close to him ever since they first met and always feelt the need to take care of him, which is something she really enjoys.

"Ehh-heh, busy I guess, sorry Ayame-chan" He says sincerely. He hates it when she worries over him, but also knows that he couldn't live without it. He has always had a soft spot for her and has a crush on her but its a bit weird as he sees Teuchi as his own father.

"Well, its just good to have you back Naruto-kun, I'll get started on your usual order now." Teuchi says and quickly gets to work on Naruto's average of ten bowls, letting the two catch up as he knows that they like each other.

The first of many is then placed in front of him and he just stares for a while and drools over the godly smell of the ramen. "Itadakimasu" He says and devours the bowl in less than a minute.

* * *

Shortly after the reunion and everyone watching Naruto in an almost fascinated horror as he eats all 15 bowls. He and the old man say thank you and goodbye and head out of the stand. Not before promising Ayame that he will come again of course, even just to visit.

It is now getting a little dark out and Naruto is really tired and anxious to get to his new home. Soon the old man leads him into a slightly run down apartment building. Its nothing special at all but Naruto doesn't care, he has learned from early on that you should always treasure what you have. He enters through the door to room 120 and finds it to be an acceptable place to live. There is a kitchen with all the needed appliances, and a table for four with four chairs. The bedroom is small with a one person bed, but is good enough because he probably won't spend too much time in there anyway. Across from his room is a small bathroom with a toilet, a shower, and a sink. There is a cabinet above the sink for his toothpaste and other bathroom things.

"Thank you for everything today Jiji, I really appreciate it. This is the perfect place for me to live in." Naruto says after they filled up the fridge with all the healthy food they bought. He almost started tearing up, but he doesn't want to be seen as weak.

"Its ok Naruto-kun, I will always be around for you if you need help, also I would like it if you met my grandson Konohamaru, I'm sure you will both get along. Now, before you go to bed I will put some gravity seals on you. These will increase the amount of gravity you feel on you at all times. So when you take the seals off you will be much faster and stronger because you will be fighting the pressure. Also you will be able to adapt a bit when your sleeping. I'm going to start to at about three times gravity, people with your blood do have a better resistance to gravity after all which is why your skipping levels one and two.

"Ok Jiji can you do it quickly, I am really tired out from today."

"One minute Naruto." True to his word, it was only about a minute for him to finish the seals and he could tell Naruto was having trouble and started to chuckle when he heard Naruto's groaning. "Now Naruto-kun, I thought you wanted to be a strong ninja, so no complaining. I will take time off tomorrow to show you some basics and then find you a private instructor or instructors after that. Goodnight Naruto-kun." The kind old man says and shunshins out of the room.

"Man I have got to learn how to do that soon, that would be awesome. Well, time for bed, I start my ninja training tomorrow." He says quietly to himself as he forces his body to take him to his bed under all the added gravity. 'I will train harder than anyone and become a legend, everywhere I go people will recognize me. all the people will all look at me with respect while my enemies will cower in fear when in my presence.' He thinks as he lets sleep take him.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**PepticCaesar Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Kyuubi talking"**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

******I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Naruto The Crimson Chain Wielder********  
**

Naruto is still in bed in his new apartment, it is around 7 in the morning. Unfortunately for him, the sun is beginning to shine into his eyes and he starts to wake up. "Aww man, I'm still tired, go away stupid sun." Finally realizing that complaining won't make the sun disapear into some black hole, he gets up, still noticing the seals slowing him down quite a bit.

'Alright, can't be complaining about getting up, if I do what will I do about training.' He then takes his morning shower, savoring the feeling of finally being clean for his first morning of living on his own. The first time he has actually been even relatively clean in his life, actually. He was never really able to use the baths or showers in the building of the orphanage. Shaking off the depressing thoughts and the rest of the water in his hair he leaves the shower to get dressed, he also grabs his katana and wakizashi and heads to the kitchen for a healthy breakfast.

When he gets there he gets out some ingredients and some pots and pans when he suddenly comes to a complete stop and stares at the assembled items. 'I have no idea what I'm doing,' He thinks to himself while sweat dropping as he doesn't really know how to make a generic breakfast, having only lived on food he had caught or trapped. He then suddenly passes out, and finds himself in the sewers of his own mind. Traveling the halls dark and haunting halls like he has been there for his entire life he stops in front of a very familiar cage.

**"Hello, Naruto-_kun," _**A heavenly voice calls out to him in a soothing tone, with a hint of... something else. **"I may be able to help you, but first you have to help me. Its only a minor thing so don't flip out or anything." **Our favorite prisoner says calmly.

"Hey Kyuubi-chan, good morning to you too." He replies teasingly. "What is this deal, and what would you like in return?"

**"O, how silly of me... good morning Naruto-kun... would you like a good morning kiss as well?"** The clever vixen in human form replies making him blush._** 'Score one for the Queen of Bijus.' **_she thinks triumphantly.

"Wha-" He starts only to be blocked out by her melodious laughter.

**"Haha, you should know better than to try and out tease a vixen Naruto-kuuuun" **She replies while almost going to the floor from laughing so hard. **"Anyway, getting back on track here, all I want is out of this dingy and dirty water. Not released, _'yet at least' _I just want you to change your mind scape into something suitable for a beautiful vixen like me to roam around in. ****  
**

"I think I can do that, but how would you help me in the real world?" Sounding a little irritated for being made blush.

**"Well after you change the mind scape to my liking we can set up a mental communication. I can then teach you things from talking inside your head to you. Whenever you want to reply just think it and allow me to hear it and I will. If you don't want me to know what your thinking I will not have access to that certain thought, you have to want me to hear it for me to be able too. I can also keep you from my own personal thoughts as well, so it works both ways. I will also want your other senses as well, and like your thoughts, you can block me from seeing certain _things_ too. **She explains.

Naruto shutters at the way she said things, having an idea of what she is talking about. He will make sure to remember that for whenever he finds himself in some horrifyingly awkward situation that is a one in a million chance of happening but those types of things just so happen to him quite often. "I think we have a deal." He says putting that note into his brain as a reminder.

**"Great, rip a small piece of the seal off and then just think of a meadow and include a lake big enough for my fox form to fit into and still be touching the bottom of my feet. Also add a forest in the distance with trees tall enough to be half my size. A nice beach would also be nice for when I want to lay in the warm sand. Just picture those things and will it to happen and it shoul****d." **She says while mentally crossing off a checklist to see if she missed anything.

"I'll get right on it, Kyuubi-chan." He says. "By the way, whats your real name?" He asks, wondering if Kyuubi was some kind of title, while still concentrating on the changes that should be made.

**"K-Kyoshi" **She replies with a small stutter of surprise, while blushing slightly, she has never given her real name to anyone. The only person she would really care about getting to know enough to tell them would be Naruto.

"Well Kyoshi-chan, lets see what we can do about this sewage infested dump." Not seeing the increasingly red face of his foxy prisoner. After a short time the water at their feet beings to drain and soon grass seems to start growing. The entire room feeling is gone when sunshine starts to appear also. Kyoshi already loves the feeling of being free of her cage. The grass feels great against her bare feet, and she can also see the lake she requested filling in the background. Just beyond the lake is a plentiful forest filled with lush trees and bushes all around. Looking closely she can see some wild foxes in the forest as well. All in all, she couldn't have received a better place to be.

**"This is absolutely perfect Naruto-kun, I love it!"** she exclaims and glomps him, it almost looks like she is trying to squeeze the life out of him. Him turning blue could be one of the signs of that. Realizing what she is doing she lets go and helps him up to get the blood flowing again. **"Sorry, I was happy and I didn't mean to crush you or anything."** She says quickly trying to hide her blush of embarrassment.

"That's ok, I get it. Anyway I have to go make a normal breakfast and I need your help, if you could please." He asked happily seeing that she is really happy.

**"Of course, just think about leaving this place and you will, and remember to think of what you want to say to me and I will hear it."**

"Right, goodbye for now Kyoshi-chan."

**"Goodbye Naruto-kun, feel free to visit anytime." **She said already missing him a bit as she had been all alone for quite some time and she likes to interact and talk to others.

* * *

Naruto then opens his eyes, and sees the ceiling. 'You know Kyoshi-chan, next time you want to drag me into my mind try to warn me first.' He thinks as his first test.

**'Haha, aww but that's no fun at all Naruto-kun.'** She thinks back teasingly while smiling a mischievous and foxy smile.

'Wow, it works. That's cool,' he thinks back with a bit of awe in his tone.

**'Are you doubting my skills Naruto-kun... I would hate to think that you are.'** She responds in her sweetest voice freezing him in his tracks as his instincts are screaming at him.

'Wh-wh-what, no I would never doubt your skills. How could I, your the Queen of the Bijus and the strongest of them all, heh heh.' He finishes with his nervous laugh hoping that his answer was good enough to the Queen.

**Good, Now lets get started.'**

* * *

Soon after, Naruto is heading to the Hokage Tower, with a very slow walk, as he is still trying to get used to the gravity seals that were applied to him. Eventually he makes it there and finds a more neutral secretary at the same desk he passes a lot to enter the sandaime's office. She is young, about the same age as the other woman and she is also fairly good looking as well. "Excuse me miss, I think that jiji is expecting me, can I go in now?" He asks politely, trying to find out how this person might feel about him.

She looks at him for a couple seconds to see if she recognizes him, and she does but she simply smiles and nods at him. She normally would have been a little more rude after her Aunt had died in the kyuubi attack. That was before though, before a friend of hers told her what she and the mob did and how Naruto reacted to it and she has decided to let it go and move on.

"Thank you" is all he says along with his trademark smile on his face that actually makes the poor woman's heart stop. She thinks he is really cute with that smile, but at the same time feels guilty at how he was treated so badly. She also smiles at how strong a boy he is for keeping his sanity and she begins to respect him a lot.

"Why, hello there Naruto-kun, I'm surprised to see you here this early its only like 8:45 am. I guess you were really serious about your training. That's always a good thing." He says approvingly. "Now, before we begin, there are some things you should know. I will not baby you in your training at all, actually I'm going to make it harder on you. The academy starts in about one year and I want you to have a strong grasp on your bloodline when you get there." He says, dead serious to the young 7 year old.

Naruto could only gulp and nod dumbly.

"On top of that I have found you a couple of different instructors for the different aspects of being a ninja. Don't worry though, they will not glare at you and they will treat you fairly. I have also told them not to go easy on you though, but I'm sure you can handle it. You will meet them at a later time, most likely tomorrow. Now let me grab some scrolls from my filing cabinet and we can go.

* * *

As they leave the office, Naruto can hardly control his excitement. He is much more jittery than normal even while struggling to move properly while the old man next to him smiles at his enthusiasm. The old man's grin grows when he thinks about all the torture Naruto will be going through in the next year before the academy starts. As soon as they reach the training ground they were moving towards he begins to explain some things to the young blond.

"Alright Naruto, these scrolls contain some katas for taijutsu and another contains some kenjutsu. I want you to have them. There are some other scrolls for the basic academy ninjutsu that you will need to know to graduate. I also have prepared a scroll of a couple different chakra control exercises and some basic fuinjutsu. The control exercises will make it easier for you to use ninjutsu and genjutsu. Fuinjutsu, although rare around here, is extremely useful and you can do almost anything with it. It is also very effective, and I have a hunch you will be a natural at it." He says while avoiding telling him that he is part of the Uzumaki clan before he thinks he is ready, not knowing that Naruto already knows everything.

**'Naruto, fuinjutsu will help you a lot in the future just like he said. But what he isn't telling you is that your clan, the Uzumaki clan, were the best fuinjutsu users to ever live.'** Kyoshi thought to him without Sarutobi being able to tell.

Naruto doesn't outwardly show that he is surprised but he does get excited at learning the things his clan excelled at. "Awesome Jiji, thanks a lot for the help. I will master all of this stuff easily before I enter the academy and I will pass at the top of my class!" He shouts determinedly.

"Now Naruto-kun, I actually think it would be best if you held back a bit in school. I'm not saying be the worst student in the class, maybe be in the middle. Deception is a ninja's best weapon. And mastering whats in those scrolls isn't the only thing you need to do you know. You have to keep your body healthy and strong. You will do grueling physical exercise everyday and keep increasing your gravity seals like I showed you each time you get used to them.

"Don't worry so much, I will work out physically and also master those jutsu and katas as well, no problem old man. I will also advance it that fuinjutsu stuff because it sounds so cool." Naruto replies confidently.

'That's good that he is interested in fuinjutsu, its in his blood after all.' He thinks with a knowing smile which turns into a sadistic smirk, "alright then tough guy, do 25 push ups, sits ups, crunches, jumping jacks, and then run 3 laps around this training field with only a 1 minute brake in between each of them." He says with a dead serious look in his eyes. "I also have some other things you will need to know but I will tell you them when you are ready to hear them."

"What!? Do you want me to die old man, and why can't you tell me now?" He asks as he lets his complaints known.

"A ninja doesn't complain Naruto-kun, I will also find you a teacher to teach you how to act more appropriately, and I don't think you are ready for what I have in mind to tell you yet. Now go on, or I won't take you out for ramen at all this month." He threatens while Naruto begins to sweat comically.

"What, me complaining. I was just saying how much fun I'm gonna have pushing myself to the limit." He says immediately forgetting his complaints when his ramen was threatened.

* * *

**Time Skip 1 year**

It has been a full year since the day the Hokage got him the scrolls and started him off with his own physical workout plan. Along with his new and improved diet he has been working himself to exhaustion everyday. He is now eight years old and a lot heavier than he was just one year ago and not because he is fat. In fact he is almost all muscle, he is a lot taller now standing around four feet six inches weighing about 90 pounds. He has a lot more muscle on him, but he is in no way bulky, he has a fairly flat and hard stomach not a full formed six pack. If you really look you can see the faint outline of it but he will need to grow into it more. His arms are now bigger and harder than they were before. They are really good size for his age and size. Other than that he still has the same spiky blond hair that barely reaches to his shoulders. His eyes are probably whats changes the most, not the color though, just the emotions that you can pick up from them. He is definitely good looking in any girl's or woman's eyes.

He has mastered the tree walking exercise and all the ninjutsu he was given. All except the bunshin jutsu, having too much chakra for such a low chakra draining technique could do that to you. Instead he was given the kage bunshin jutsu. A solid clone technique that is better than the original technique anyway. His taijutsu is also very good for a kid who hasn't even entered the academy yet, having his gravity seal at level 10 helps with that. Surprisingly enough his kenjutsu is his best skill so far, just barely above his fuinjutsu. He master the basics of seals and has done a lot of calligraphy to make his hand much more steady. Having good teachers can do that for you though, add to the fact that he practically sucks up information like a sponge.

He has only one genjutsu under his belt and that is to cover his scars, he also applied a seal that will hold the genjutsu up for him. It took a lot of work and it holds a lot of his chakra back but having huge reserves takes away that issue.

His teachers were Anko Mitarashi for taijutsu, Yuugao Uzuki for kenjutsu, and Kurenai Yuuhi for genjutsu. His teacher on how to stay calm and act like a real ninja was none other than Tsume Inuzuka all banded together to help him improve his aim with throwing weapons along with anatomy to know where to hit with senbon needles to do the most damage and paralyze people. They also taught him more about herbs and poisons, although just the basics and gave him the books to learn on his own.

He was also taught more advanced trap making skills, as he was already a natural. His already good stealth had also improved with the proper training. He also knows basics of how to dispel genjutsu and how to find if he is in one but his amount of chakra is just too much to learn much of actually making any, other than the most chakra draining ones.

Anko, Kurenai, and Yuugao were all great friends and always talk to one another about everything. They have all started to respect and admire the younger blond boy for his mental strength and his amazing determination. Anko was the one who truly admired him the most and the others would often tease her about being in love with the boy getting a nice pink blush from her.

Tsume was his teacher because she knows how to be forceful and can get her point across easily. She had also really respected the young boy as well as she was friends with his parents and she had thought of introducing her kids to him and maybe get him into her family with Hana. She can sense the alpha in him and him being kind and respectful towards women helped out a lot too, so she thought he would be perfect for Hana.

The two had actually met and Hana definitely saw all the good in Naruto and had become quite taken with the slightly younger boy. She had also met Anko and the others and she was a bit competitive with Anko as her clan is quite possessive with the ones they like and she knew that Anko liked him too. But Anko wasn't going to lose what she really liked either.

Other than learning all of those skills he also worked with his chains. They were upgraded by Kyoshi on the day of his beating to a crimson color. They were made stronger than any other Uzumaki's chains that ever existed, even stronger than his mothers. He has trained them to move in any direction at any time and he can make them go through his feet into the ground.

He has also been having some thoughts about his extremely attractive teacher Anko. Anko has dark purple hair that his help up behind her head making a pineapple like shape. She wears a brown trench coat over a fishnet shirt that leaves little to the imagination. He has tried to get her to wear something more to cover up her C cup breasts because he didn't want anyone else looking at here. Of course though, she would just tease him relentlessly, usually leaving him with a bloody nose and a cherry red face. She also wears a burnt orange short skirt that are a little too short, but he has to admit he likes it. What he really likes though is her personality, it being somewhat similar to his own.

Kurenai, is also a stunning woman with a brunette hair color that goes to the middle of her back. She has beautiful crimson eyes that also remind him of his chains and Kyoshi's eyes and hair. With all the crimson, it has quickly become his favorite color. She is calm and collected and hates perverts. Which is why he tries not stare to much at women. She wears a red dress that is pretty tight and squeezes her B cup breasts. She also has some white tape on her legs and arms. He sees her as more of a sister figure like his other seneis except for Tsume who is like a bossy mother to him, not that he would ever admit that.

Yuugao, is a bit different than the other two. She has a similar hair color to Anko, but she keeps hers down. She is a bit quiet but is also loyal to a fault. She wears standard ANBU gear being and wears the neko mask.

Tsume, is a feral looking woman that has relatively short and spiky brown hair. On her cheeks are the traditional red marks, similar to all the Inuzukas. She is a bit rough around the edges but Naruto doesn't care, he still sees her like a mother to him and he can see the concern she has for him even if she acts all tough.

Kyoshi was also around and helped cover anything of the little things that Tsume may have missed. Naruto also found himself getting these weird feelings towards her and Anko, as well as Ayame. He would have to talk to the old man about it later, but right now he is headed to his first day at the ninja academy.

Naruto has also developed a strong bond with the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru when they were introduced as he was hoping to make a good friend. Konohamaru always enjoys his time with Naruto and has called him his brother many times which makes Naruto very happy as he has always wondered what it would be like to have a family.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**Alright then everyone, hopefully the rest of this story will not take me too much longer to fix up and I can finally make new content.**

**PepticCaesar Out...**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**In this Chapter the heirs of the clans will be introduced, Hinata being one of them. Now I don't really mind her stuttering but I will not really be writing it in the story. Some people might find it annoying, so I will not add any of it while still keeping her personality similar to the canon.  
**

**I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder  
**

Walking along on his way to the academy dressed in a black skin tight t-shirt with black pants on. He also has his short sleeved black trench coat with the crimson fur on the inside on and left it open. He has his katana at his side and his wakizashi strapped horizontally to his lower back with a belt that holds his coat closed. He was just minding his own business when he sees someone nearby. He sees a girl his age whimpering quietly walking in the same direction as him, while looking around almost frantically. She has a dark blue almost black hair with pale white eyes. She is wearing a heavy looking beige jacket that makes it hard to tell how developed she is, while wearing some dark blue ninja pants. All in all Naruto finds her to be quite cute. "Hey, whats wrong?" He asks quietly as he walked closer to her.**  
**

"Eeep," she squeaks not hearing him approach her at all, she finds him to be quite stealthy. The girl turns around while wiping a stray tear from her eye and then stares at the boy. She instantly looks away with a mild blush on her face. She recognizes this boy, she has seen him running through the village pulling a woman who is dressed very inappropriately, in her mind, through the village while she was standing on a heavy looking wagon filled with rocks. That would be Anko's style of workout all right. She was curious about him and followed him around that day. Ever sense then she has been watching him from a distance. She really admires his strength and never give up attitude.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" She asks quietly and shyly, If Naruto didn't have enhanced senses he would not have heard it at all.

"I'm doing good? What about you, and why are you looking all over the place?" He replies back soothingly, trying to calm the nice girl down.

"I was going to the ninja academy for my first day but I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough? If I don't do good there father will be very angry with me, and I won't have any friends." The girl replies sadly thinking this handsome boy would be the same as she was thinking.

"Is that all?" He replies smiling his fox like smile, making her heart turn to mush. "I'm on my way there too and I can help you out, no problem. I think that you'll be a great ninja if you work really hard at it. My name is Naruto by the way, Naruto Uzumaki. Its nice to meet you..." He says politely while trailing off hoping for her to tell him her name.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, heiress of the Hyuga clan." She responds meekly as she remembered her father telling her that it is okay if she associates with this boy but she never knew why he would allow it, not that she would complain.

"Hyuga huh, I think I've heard that name somewhere before. You guys have the Byakugan dojutsu right?" he asks her curiously while they both continue towards the ninja academy.

"Yes, we do... I haven't activated mine yet though, I think my father is displeased with me..." She says while looking down and getting sad. 'What will Naruto-kun think of me if I can't even activate my bloodline. He must think I'm really weak and pathetic, just like Neji.'

"No need to worry Hinata-chan, I'm sure you will get a strong byakugan soon enough. You just need to work hard and build up your confidence. I'm sure you will be a great kunoichi some day." He says with a smile that takes her breath away.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She says after a couple minutes of processing what he just said to her. 'He believes in me, and thinks I'm going to be strong. I can't let him down I have to be strong and then maybe he will like me as much as I like him...' She thought with the reddest face you could possibly imagine.

She had always wished to be like this boy and has come to truly love every little thing about him in the time she spent observing him.

* * *

They soon make it to the academy to see a bunch of students entering the building all at once crowding the place. Naruto and Hinata make their way into the doors and head to their class, both secretly wanting to be in the same class. Naruto finds Hinata to be cute and interesting, he also feels the need to help her with her confidence. Hinata's reason is a little obvious, she wants to be by his side all the time and get close to him. Soon they both find themselves in front of one of the rooms in the building for new students just starting the academy.

"Hey, are you going to this room too, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks his traveling companion. 'This is great, maybe we are in the same class and we can be friends. My senseis did tell me I need friends my age. I want more than just Kiba after all.'

Tsume had told him about her son hoping that they would become good friends so she can get him and Hana together later.

"I am Naruto-kun, I guess this means we are in the same class together." She replies shyly. 'This is great! the next five years in the academy with Naruto-kun, sitting next to him everyday. I have to work on my confidence and be strong to hopefully get together with him by the end of the academy.' She thinks to herself with a beautiful pink tinge to her face.

"I guess it does Hinata-chan, this is great. Me and you are going to pass this and become great ninja; I'm sure of it." He says full of confidence, making Hinata a little jealous that she is not that confident, but she still respects him for it.

They then enter the room together with Naruto opening the door for Hinata getting a smile from her and they both look at all the ninja hopefuls. Only about half the class stands out to them.

There is a boy with a little white dog on his head sitting with his head on the desk. He seems to have similar red marks on his cheeks that Tsume and the other Inuzukas have. 'There's Kiba' Naruto thinks. He is wearing a gray hooded jacket with black fur in the hood. the jacket is zipped up all the way almost hiding the fishnet shirt under it completely.

There is a boy sitting next to him with his hair in up in a pineapple like shape similar to Anko's. His hair is black though, he wears a open light gray jacket with a tight fishnet shirt under it. He seems to be sleeping on his desk next to Kiba. He learned from the old man his name was Shikamaru Nara. He actually knows all the kids names in the class, having asked for them.

Next to Shikamaru, is a slightly chubby boy wearing a green jacket opened up with a beige shirt underneath it. He also had a white scarf around his neck. This would be Choji Akamichi.

Up in a secluded desk all by himself is a guy wearing a big green jacket with the hood on his head. He has brown hair that is straight and hangs out of the hood a little. He is wearing some small black sunglasses and has a stoic look on his face. Naruto's gaze rests on him for a while, that is Shino Aburame. He is the heir to the Aburame clan. He is interested to get to know him due to hearing of the stoic attitude of most Aburames.

On the other side of the room are a pink haired girl wearing a red dress that hangs over some short blue ninja shorts. She has green sparkling eyes and seems to be eying some black haired boy not far from her. The girls name is Sakura Haruno, not that she is important she seems to be too thin, and frail. Probably because of the boy she is staring at. 'Fangirl,' Naruto thinks to himself 'she probably won't be a good ninja at all.' Shes cute, but not cute enough for him to start going for fangirls.

Next to her is a pretty looking girl with light blond hair and teal colored eyes. She is wearing a purple shirt that ends half way down her stomach. Covering her stomach is some white medical tape. She also a purple colored skirt to match her shirt. On her arms are white arm bands that only show off a small amount of her shoulders. She is also staring at the black haired boy across from them. She is not watching as intently as Sakura but she is staring a bit. Her name is Ino Yamanaka.

The black haired boy they are staring at seems to be brooding with he hands latched together holding his head up. He has black hair that to Naruto, is shaped like a ducks ass. He is wearing a blue shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of it. He also has similar arm bands to Ino. He has white shorts on and looks mean and indifferent to the two girls staring at him. That is Sasuke Uchiha. His family was killed by his older brother not too long before the academy started, because of that he just sits quietly and broods all the time so not many girls are too interested in him at all. Only Sakura seems infatuated and Ino has a small crush that will probably end sometime later.

In front of the class was a man wearing the standard chuunin outfit. He had brown hair in a pony tail. He also had the Konoha headband on with a blue cloth holding the plate on his head. This was their primary chuunin instructor, Iruka. There was another man talking to him, possibly about the curriculum and the new students. He had light blue hair, it was almost white. He had his Hiate (headband, not sure how to spell it) as a bandanna with the plate on the front of his head. His name is Mizuki, they both then turn to the class after a short conversation.

"Alright class, settle down and everyone take a seat. Naruto and Hinata head up to where Shino is sitting." Iruka says politely, not seeing the angry glare that Mizuki is sending towards the back of his head.

"Hey, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my friend Hinata Hyuga. Whats your name?" He asks when he sits next to the hooded guy, who seems surprised at his introduction. Being an Aburame, people think they are weird being able to talk and control bugs from inside their bodies.

"I am Shino Aburame, Naruto-san. It is nice to meet your acquaintance, yours as well Hinata-san." He says in a monotone voice while on the inside he is curious about the boy next to him. Shino doesn't have any friends other than his insects so he always wanted a friend to talk to but just waited for someone to start up the conversation.

"Nice to meet you to Shino-san." Hinata replies softly, also seeing earlier that he was sitting alone and feeling a little sad, but also relieved that she isn't the only one who felt all alone. 'The three of us are going to be great friends.' She finishes in her mind happily.

"It is nice to meet you as well Shino. Hopefully we will be great friends and ninja together, and please just call me Naruto." He says calmly trying to stay focused in school to learn.

Their thoughts were interrupted by Iruka, "Alright this is the ninja academy and we will be teaching you how to be successful ninja of the leaf village. I am Iruka Umino, and this is my assistant Mizuki. We will now go through roll call."

"Shino Aburame," followed by a quiet 'Present'

This went on until Naruto Uzumaki. Iruka didn't hate the boy, but he still didn't trust him very much. Nonetheless he called his name calmly and nicely receiving a 'here'. He would treat him like any other student and try to be fair to him. He has heard the stories about his abuse, all of the ninja in the village have. Most of the ninja respect his strength, knowing how hard it is to stay sane in the cruel ninja world. Only a small percentage actually don't like him, while some were indifferent. Mizuki is probably the only one to actually hate his guts anymore though.

"In the first year we are going to learn about the history of the leaf village. Followed by some regular lessons on economics, math, writitng, and some of the other civillian teachings that everyone should know."

"The second year will be a little bit more advanced civillian teachings and we will begin some physical skills and more hands on learning, like kunai and shuriken throwing. We will also be doing some exercises and outdoor survival teaching along with stealth and how to lead a team."

"The third year will be the starting some basic taijutsu, and muscle building workouts. We will also work on some speed, and refining your stealth."

"The fourth year will be ninjutsu theory followed by teaching the most basic jutsus that may just save your life in any battle. We will work on those until you have mastered them completely."

"The fifth and final year we will be putting all the ninja fields together and reviewing the academy jutsus. We will refine your speed, strength, and taijutsu and prepare you for your ninja career."

* * *

**Time Skip 5 years**

Naruto, wearing his normal clothes with his katana and wakizashi in the normal places at his side and horizontally on his back respectively, is seen walking around the village. He is now 13 years old but looks older, around 16 or 17. He is basically a clone of the fourth Hokage, but with whisker marks on his cheeks. He is around 6' 5, weighing about 250 pounds of mostly muscle. His six pack is now fully defined to the point that it looks like Kami carved it from the hardest stone imaginable and sculpted a masterpiece. He is ripped, with bulging biceps that are not too big, but just perfect in a woman's eyes. His hair is still around shoulder length, not wanting it to get too long but it is still as spiky and untamed as it always was. His beautiful blue eyes make any woman almost faint from the sight of him looking over at them. His innocent expressions forcing them to do everything in their power not to jump him on the spot.

He has made a good impression on the teachers of the academy, most of them even the ones that didn't necessarily like him say he is easily at low to mid chunin level. His kenjutsu is downright deadly, most people would hate to go head to head in a sword fight with him. His taijutsu, is also really good, but not as good as his kenjutsu. His ninjutsu is advanced due to his work on his chakra control and kage bunshin. He has a pretty strong set of jutsu from his senseis having been taught the secret of kage bunshin. He still only has the one strong genjutsu from Kurenai to hide his scars with, other than that nothing that is effective works for him. He has also become quite adept in fuinjutsu as well, he is not a master by any means but he can tell a lot of different seals out from others and eventually break them down and learn how they work. He is easily chunin maybe even tokubetsu jonin but he purposely let his academics drop a bit after that aiming to be just average. He really just wanted to stay with his best friends Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, and Shino.

He had made a lot of progress towards the civilians as well in the village, with about 55% respecting him and liking him. Around 15% percent still don't like him but leave him alone, and the last 30% are just plain indifferent.

Hinata and Shino have become closer to Naruto also. Hinata is in love, but she has been all along, Shino has found a good friendship between them as Naruto constantly defended him against some bullies, even if he didn't ask or need him to do so. He sees him as a great person and friend and he also knows how Hinata feels about him but has chosen to keep it to himself.

Hinata has grown much better as a ninja and person. She is much more confident, not stuttering at all around anyone anymore. She is one of the best girls in the class.

Shino has also become more outgoing due to being around Naruto for the five years they were friends. He now talks much more than he did, not just talking when he felt he had something relevant to add.

Kiba quickly became one of Naruto's best friends in the academy also. He is loyal and always helps out, it is probably because he can sense the alpha material in Naruto. Akamaru, Kiba's companion also likes Naruto and will obey him when needed. Naruto had gotten much closer to Hana as well and he really likes her too, but he is conflicted at liking more than one girl. Hana has also talked to Anko and Ayame about sharing the blond hottie after a couple years of friendship with them because while the Inuzuka are territorial with their mates they can also learn to share but they will quickly attack any others that they don't approve of.

The Kids in the class see him as a really cool and nice guy and everyone at least gets along with him. All except Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke hates him because of his strength and that he is better than him and Sakura doesn't really hate him but she just follows Sasuke's horrible example.

Naruto spent time during the five years getting some extra training on the side from his senseis from before the academy, becoming closer and closer to them, especially Anko. He is starting to get worried about having to choose one of the girls to date. That's why he is on his way to the Hokage Tower to ask his jiji for help.

* * *

When he gets to the Hokage Tower he greets the receptionist that is the same one who was working there for the last six years now. They quickly became friends but nothing more than that. They got along quite well with each other. Then he sees the old man behind the desk grumbling. Something about paper work and how it is the bane of his existence. "Hey, jiji. I came to ask you for some help."

"O, and what do you need help with Naruto-kun?" He asks genuinely curious.

"Well... I wanted some advice, I really came to like my sensei Anko, but I also like Hinata from the academy and Hana Inuzuka and Ayame from Ichirakus . I was wondering if you knew what I should do." He asks timidly, a little embarrassed to be asking him a question like that.

The old man just grins at his grandson's predicament knowing full well what he is going to say to him. He is trying his best to hold his laughter for when he sees the look on his face. "Date them all" he says simply.

"WHAT! I can't do that to them, the deserve better than that, and besides they hate perverts. There is no way they would agree to share me..." He says frowning.

"Remember what I told you all those years ago, something about me telling you when your older. Well that time is now, you see, you are the last of the Uzumaki bloodline. It is much too rare to let die out, so the council has agreed to place you under the CRA. That is short for the Clan Restoration Act and you will need to marry multiple women.

Naruto just blanks out and stare for awhile, then does what most would do... passed out. 'Well that went well.' The old man thinks while laughing uncontrollably.

Shortly later Naruto wakes up and looks around to find himself on the ground in front of the Hokage's desk. "Wow, old man, I just had the craziest dream ever. I came to you and asked for dating advise and you told me I was under some Clan Restoration Act or something." He says shaking his head from the haze.

"I did Naruto-kun, You need at the least 5 to 7 wives." He says calmly, while grumbling about 'young and lucky bastards.'

Naruto's jaw hits that ground at that... 5 to 7 wives. That is a little ridiculous to him but if he has to have at least 5 wives then all the girls he likes will be with him and maybe more that he meets along the way.

_**'Am I going to be included in your harem, eh Naruto-kuuuuuun'**_ Kyoshi purrs to him suggestively, while hoping for a yes.

'If that makes you happy Hime.' thinking to her teasingly while happy that she wants to be his first wife. They have gotten very close in the last couple years and talked everyday.

The Kyuubi blushes like crazy at being called princess and is also letting tears of joy fall from her beautiful face. **_'I have finally found the one, the perfect person for me to be mates with. This is the best day of my life.'_** She thinks happily, while running around and grabbing a near by baby fox. **"He loves me, He really loves me Kitsune-chan, I'm so happy!" **She yells while holding the young baby fox, while the fox just wags its tail in happiness for its friend.

Now that his problem is solved, Naruto heads to the academy for his final test. The test that will make him into a full grown ninja in the eye of the village. The test that will be the very first step in attaining his dreams.

* * *

**_Chapter end_**

**PepticCaesar Out  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder  
**

Naruto is now headed to the Hinata's house to pick her up and walk to the academy together like they do everyday. "Good morning Naruto-kun, ready for us to become genin?" She asks confidently as she has really changed to the liking of her clan and herself. Her father had been very encouraging of her being close to Naruto even if the elders are not too pleased about the situation.

"Hell yea, Hinata-chan. I've been ready for years now. So lets hurry to Shino's house and get him." He replies confidently and they head out on their way. They have been doing this together for years now, so she just nods and follows him.

As they approach the Aburame clan home, they see Shino waiting for them patiently like he always does. Naruto sees him and smiles, "Hey Shino, how are you today?"

"I'm good, Naruto. How are you and Hinata-chan doing today?"

"I'm doing good today, Shino-kun, thanks for asking." Hinata replies, while she is inwardly nervous. This was the day that she would confess her feelings for Naruto. 'I wonder how he'll take it.' She wonders.

"I'm good too, so are you ready to make genin?", He asks as they begin their journey to the academy. "I think all of us are going to make it no problem."

"I think I am ready Naruto, but you have been ready to be at least a chunin for a couple years now, maybe more and everyone knows it at the academy." Shino replies with a light chuckle as Hinata joins in giggling too as they continue on their way.

They soon enter the academy and sit in their normal seats that they have always sat it every since they first met on the first day. They always enjoyed sitting in the back of the class and talking to each other and their other friends while Iruka-sensei taught the others the things they already knew.

"Hey, Naruto! Whats up bro, are you ready to pass this test and become ninja?" A voice calls out and Naruto turns to look at his best friend Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, I'm a hundred percent sure I'm gonna pass, and I'm doing good today. How about you and Akamaru, think your gonna pass?" He questions back with a smile.

"Of course were gonna pass Naruto, what do you take us for?" Kiba replies back with a laugh, which Naruto joins in on and Shino, Hinata, and him take their seats after wishing him luck.

"Troublesome, hey Naruto hows it going?" His good friend Shikamaru replies from in front of him sounding bored.

"Hey Shika, I'm good how about you? So you gonna pass or just say its too troublesome and give up?" Is his humorous reply with a hint of sarcasm, meaning it to be a joke and not an insult.

Shikamaru just grins at his friends comment and replies, "You know my mom, it would be way too troublesome to hear her nag about me failing this test, so I guess I have to pass."

"Well I know you don't need it but good luck anyway man." Naruto says back as he knew about the Nara clan, having been invited over before.

"Alright, class settle down." Iruka says trying to calm the teens down, it doesn't work. "Quiet down please..." Still nothing, **"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS, I'M TALKING TO YOU"** He Screams with his patented big head jutsu. Seeing the fear stricken students' faces is always hilarious which is another reason he likes to do that to them. Seeing that they are calm he begins, "alright class today is the final day of the ninja academy. I just want to say its been an honor teaching you all these last five years. When I call your name you will follow me into the dojo for target practice and the the academy jutsu."

"Shino Aburame" he gets up and starts to walk up but feels someone grab his arm and turns around.

"Good luck Shino." Naruto says, and Shino just nods in understanding with a quick 'thank you' to his friend.

Shortly, later he comes out with a smile on his normally stoic face and goes to Naruto and gets congratulated.

This goes on for a while, with Naruto giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek and she also passed the test.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he then stands up but feels an arm grab him, Hinata was hanging on his arm and she kisses him on the cheek. He blushes a bit but can stand up to it more with all the teasing he gets from Anko, Kyoshi, Ayame, and Hana.

"Good luck Naruto-kuuuun" She says with a beautiful pink tint to her face and a smile.

"Don't worry so much you, I'll pass no problem then we'll all go out to dinner, my treat." He replies as he is walking away.

* * *

Naruto enters the dojo to see Iruka smiling at him and he smiles back. He then notices Mizuki glaring at him from behind Iruka and mentally frowns. He has always treated him a bit unfairly from the chunin.

"Alright you have 10 kunai and 10 shuriken each, you have to hit the targets from 30 meters away. 10 points for every bulls eye, 7 for other miscellaneous kill shots. You need at least 70 points to pass on each, not like that's a problem though, you always do way better than that." Iruka finishes smiling. "Good luck"

Naruto heads to the line, and slows his breathing, He feels the weight of the kunais in is hands and pictures where he wants to hit the targets. After a short while he lets them all fly at the same time. All 10 kunais sailing through the air at a good speed and great balance. They each impact the target and Naruto just turns around for the shuriken to see the faces of his instructors. Both of their jaws are now touching the ground. He just got a perfect score each one of the kunai hitting a the middle circle of the target.

"100 points huh, that's my best yet. Awesome!" Naruto nods happily.

"You, just got 100 points, how is that possible. 70, I could see, but 100 that's highly advanced, especially for throwing them all at the same time." Iruka states in disbelief. Mizuki just looks pissed off, 'damn demon, I need him to get the forbidden scroll of sealing, how can I convince him if he doesn't fail.' He keeps to himself.

"Well, I'll record that for the record books, here are the 10 shuriken now. Throw them whenever you are ready." Iruka says proudly.

"Alright" Naruto says as he takes the shuriken and heads back to the same line he was at before. Concentrating once again, he looks to the targets with all the shuriken in his hands. Soon, he lets them fly and like the kunai he gets perfect scores. The teachers are now gaping, it wasn't luck like they thought after all, he is really that good.

"Congratulations Naruto, but your not done yet, you have to do the Henge, Kawarimi, and the bunshin jutsus." Iruka stated proudly.

"Alright, easy." He replies as he Henges into Mizuki, and the replaces himself with the desk both of them were sitting behind. "Can I do a different bunshin though, I have too much chakra to perform the regular one." He asks with his voice filled with hope.

"I suppose that's ok Naruto, any type you know will do." Iruka replies kindly, while Mizuki is fuming inwardly. He would have to find someone else to get the scroll.

"Sweet, then here goes kage bunshin." Naruto says as 15 solid clones appear in the room in perfect rows of five with three in each row.

"Kage bunshins, how on earth did you learn that jutsu, that's a jonin level bunshin. Who taught that to you?" Mizuki questions barely hiding the venom in his voice.

Naruto and Iruka can sense a little of the hostility and frown, "Anko taught it to me when I couldn't perform the regular bunshin and I just asked her for help. The Hokage said that it would be alright it I learned it too." He replies calmly not letting the man's words get him down.

"Well, either way you pass Naruto. Congratulations." Iruka replies happily and hands him a hiate. Naruto accepts it and switches the regular blue cloth for a crimson one and puts it on his head and spins it so the plate is on the left side of his head instead of the on his forehead.

* * *

Naruto then enters the regular class room with a his best smile making most of the girls blush from his good looks. He actually had many fangirls in the village instead of Sasuke because of how he acts all the time.

He takes his seat in between his two best friends and they congratulate him on a job well done.

"Hey Naruto, how many points did you get on the target practice test." Hinata whispers while Shino listens in as they were both wondering how good he did on the test.

"I got 200 points." He whispers back like its no big deal and grins both of their shocked faces.

"Team placements will be next week in this same spot around 8:30 am, so don't miss them for anything." Iruka states as the new genin leave the school as he watched them all leave while smiling happily.

* * *

With the day at the academy done, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto head over to his favorite spot, Icharaku's. "Hey Ayame-chan, can the new ninja of the leaf get some service over here?" Naruto asks playfully as he sits down. Ayame then looks at him and smiles while walking to the other side of the counter and hugging him tightly. This didn't seem to sit well with Hinata as she glared at her for a bit before letting it go, as she just hoped it was a brother and sister type bond.

Ayame saw this and was a bit worried as she, Hana, and Anko were going to try and share him but she was just a normal ramen girl and not a ninja. She felt like she would lose him to the others and didn't really want any more girls in their group.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you too Hinata-chan and Shino-kun." She said shaking off her mountain of mixed feelings.

"Thanks," they all reply together while Naruto gives her a tight hug making her blush a bit as she sees him blush too giving her a lot of hope. Ayame then gets to work on their usual orders, seeing them eat there often made her remember them by heart.

"So, do you two know of anybody who didn't pass the test of our grade?" Naruto asks. He had heard about the fangirls all failing.

"Well most of your fangirls failed along with Sakura Haruno." Shino replies while somewhat happy that they will have less fangirls to deal with.

"Yea, that's all I heard too." Hinata adds in.

"Yeah, that's about all I heard too. Maybe if they would have trained harder they could have passed with us, but there's always next time." Shortly after they get their food and start to eat while talking about everyday things. Suddenly Kiba with Akamaru, Choji, and Shikamaru all run into the stand wearing their new headbands in a hurry.

"Hey Naruto, you know that one girl, Sakura Haruno right? She stole the forbidden scroll of sealing and the Hokage is ordering all ninja available to find her." Kiba says quickly while also trying to catch his breath.

"Well, catch your breath for a while, me, Shino, and Hinata will head out to search for her. I'll give you guys five minutes to catch your breath and then go the opposite way that we go. Stick together and don't try to scare her off too much alright, Hinata, Shino, time to go." Naruto states in a serious voice, the voice of a true leader. All of his friends obey him with out question and the group of three, two boys and a girl head out followed five minutes later by another group of three, this one all guys.

* * *

Alright you two, Hinata-chan I need you to activate your byakugan and search all around for Sakura. Shino I need you to send your bugs out in all the directions we aren't currently going towards. I will also send out kage bunshins to search as well, understand?" He says calmly while his two teammates just follow his orders with no hesitation. Something about the blond just made you want to help him in anyway you could.

"Hai" they both respond and get to their tasks. "I will alert you if my bugs find anything," Shino says calmly.

After spending around 15 minutes Shino's bugs finally spot Sakura. "Naruto, Sakura is about a mile to our east looking through the forbidden scroll." He says calmly.

"Alright, good job Shino, can you see her Hinata-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Hai, but that's not all it seems like Mizuki and Iruka-sensei are on their way towards her also, I estimate that Iruka will be there in one minute and Mizuki in two." She says quickly while trying to catch her breath.

"Alright we should be there in about four and half or five minutes if we hurry, start channeling more chakra to your legs and lets go." However, he sees they are tired, "never mind you two, you should rest up and I'll go on ahead alone."

"What, but we want to help you, we aren't too tired." Hinata says trying to convince him to stay.

"He's right Hinata-chan, we wont make it in time, with his stamina he will make it, plus there are two senseis there to help. He will be fine." Shino says acting as the voice of reason even if he wants to go too.

Seeing his point, she reluctantly agrees, "alright you go ahead and we'll catch up later." The two friends then sit down and watch him disappear into the night. 'Be safe please Naruto-kun,' Hinata thinks.

* * *

Naruto soon makes it to see Mizuki up in a tree and Iruka against an old shack with kunai surrounding him and one deep into his left leg. "Sakura, don't give him the scroll he is trying to trick you to take it." Iruka yells out.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, he is just trying to make it so you can't get Sasuke. He doesn't want you to find the man of your dreams." Mizuki says equally as loud as Iruka, and the worst part is Sakura is believing him.

"I'll get Sasuke-kun to love me no problem, Iruka-sensei must be jealous that I found true love and he didn't" She screeches dumbly, only with slight hesitation as she is really scared. She then starts walking over to the tree Mizuki is in and is about to throw the scroll up to him.

"Hey Sakura, I wouldn't give that scroll to him, he is a traitor to the village and your just playing right into his hands." Naruto calmly states as he walks out into the open getting everyone's attention on him.

"Haha, the demon huh, I never thought I would see you here." Mizuki taunts him. "You probably want the scroll for yourself, but first, tell me do you know why people seem to hate you?" Mizuki asks.

"Why?" Naruto asks pretending to not know, even though he has known for many years now.

"Mizuki, no its against the Sandaime's law, its forbidden!" Iruka yells hoping to stop him from telling the truth to Naruto.

"13 years ago the nine tailed fox attacked our village and killed many of our civilians and ninja. The beast was said to be unstoppable, there was no way the fourth Hokage could kill the fox, so he sealed it away into a baby boy. You were that boy Naruto, you are the nine tailed fox!" Mizuki yells and starts laughing like a crazy person.

"Wha- what, he is the fox?" Sakura asks getting confused and really scared. She never really liked Naruto, he always beat Sasuke in their spars. If Mizuki is saying he is the nine tailed fox then it must be true. 'He's a demon, I have to spread the word to everyone and then Sasuke-kun will love me. He must have been cheating in all of those spars anyway.' She thinks dumbly.

"Haha, your one hell of a fool, Mizuki. Me and Kyoshi-chan are completely different beings. I've already known about the fox for about six years." Naruto finally admits.

This seems to make Mizuki angry, "really then... well I guess its time to kill you demon." He says as he grabs his giant shuriken off his back getting ready to throw it. He then does, but something unexpected for everyone happens, as Naruto is reaching for his katana and readying a technique with his chakra chains, Shino and Hinata jump in front of him and each throw a kunai to deflect the giant shuriken. Now Naruto is worried, 'what if they heard what he said, will they still like me?' he thought sadly, but he realized that its not the time to be depressed so he issues his orders. "Shino, Hinata-chan go and get Sakura and the scroll back to the Hokage while me and Iruka stay to fight." He says calmly, while still a bit scared of their reaction to him.

They both look back at him, and he can tell that they don't think any differently about him which makes him very happy inside. "Alright Naruto-kun, right away." Hinata replies, "lets go Shino-kun." Seeing his nod both of them go to grab Sakura, when she resists, Hinata is forced to knock her out while Shino takes the scroll.

"Hey, give me that scroll." Mizuki commands as he jumps as fast as he can at the unsuspecting friends. Too bad he wasn't fast enough as Naruto hits him from the side.

"If you ever lay a hand on Hinata-chan or Shino, I'll kill you." Naruto says in a voice that would make any sane man wet himself but it reasures his two friends that he is truly a good person and a great friend. Unfortunately Mizuki is not a sane man at all.

"O, really now. What are you gonna do to stop me demon? I'll destroy you with one punch." He yells arrogantly completely missing the fact that Hinata and Shino are long gone now.

"Try it fool, give me your best shot and I'll return it one thousand fold." Naruto states in the same tone as earlier.

"Kage bunshin jutsu," Naruto called out and Mizuki's eyes then widen in fear, all around are hundreds of shadow clones. They are covering the area all around, in the trees and on the ground. "Well Mizuki-teme, if your just gonna stand their I guess we'll come to you and Mizuki's eyes widen as they see all the clones waiting and watching Mizuki.

'Incredible, he can make this many and still keep going?' Iruka thinks to himself as he watches in awe.

'What the hell, this must be the demons power at work.' Mizuki thinks as he could only stare in fear and wait for the beating of a life time. He doesn't have to wait long as all the clones jump down on him and start punching and kicking away at him leaving only a bruised body in the shape of Mizuki left on the ground.

"Heh, maybe I overdid it a little bit." Naruto says scratching the back of his head after the massive beat down.

"That was incredible Naruto, good thing you made it here when you did, I could have been much worse off if you didn't." Iruka says honestly. "Come on, you can help take me to the hospital, I'm sure Hinata and Shino have already made it back to the Hokage and are fixing the problem.

Once they make it to the hospital, Hiruzen is outside waiting for them with a couple of medics as he stares proudly at Naruto. "I see you have made it back in one piece, Iruka-kun." He said to them happily.

Iruka just smiles sheepishly as Naruto grins brightly. "I did with Naruto's help Hokage-sama. Without him, I surely would have died there." He said with gratitude while Naruto begins to blush a bit in embarrassment at their proud looks.

"Ah, yes. I had heard of the success. I'm proud of you Naruto-kun and I'm sure your clan and your parents would be proud as well." He said happily as the medics took Iruka away. "I had also received the Hidden Village's scroll from Shino-kun and Hinata-chan, along with Sakura Haruno."

"What will happen to her anyway?"

"She has still failed, I'm afraid and even if she somehow took the scroll, she can't pass." He stated simply. "Now head on home and be ready to be placed on a team tomorrow, Naruto-kun."

* * *

In the Hokage's office the next day, there are a bunch of jonin standing patiently in front of Hiruzen's desk.

"Hey, Nai-chan, can you believe it. The Hokage is giving me a chance to be a jonin sensei." Anko asks standing next to all her friends pretty much bouncing up and down in excitement. She had really always wanted to be a sensei and attain jounin rank but the council had turned her down all the time. Thankfully, the Hokage had finally gotten it through and she was now a proud jounin.

In honor of her new promotion, she had decided to cover up a bit and she wore the standard jounin jacket proudly as she could now show off her new rank. Secretly though, she had put something on so Naruto would be happy that she wouldn't be showing so much. She also changed her burnt orange skirt to mid thigh burnt orange shorts instead.

"I think you would make a great sensei Anko-chan, just try not to hurt them too much." Kurenai says playfully with a small giggle, with Hana and Yuugao joining in on.

"O, that's no fun Nai-chan, I won't have my team considered weak. It would make me look bad to the village, well worse anyway." She says getting a bit sad, she was always treated unfairly and hasn't had many people like her for being herself. The only ones she worried about liking her were Hana Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, Yuugao Uzuki, Kurenai Yuuhi and her favorite, Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurenai seeing this tries to comfort her, "Don't listen to what the other people of the village think Anko-chan." She whispers softly to her friend. "Think about Naruto-kun, he was hated, beaten, stabbed, burned, and other terrible things because of what he holds. If he can deal with that, then I know you can deal with this, your a strong woman after all Anko-chan."

"Yea Anko-chan don't get so down you know we all love you." Hana adds in with Yuugao nodding along with the other two women.

Anko then starts to think and a smile comes to her face, not a sadistic creepy smile but a beautiful genuine smile. "Your right Nai-chan, If Naru-kun can handle it then I can to. I also love you three like family as well." Naruto had truly become her rock and is a great inspiration to her. Ever since they met, his never give up attitude no matter how hard things got motivated her and got her through the days. Without Naruto, she would have probably been depressed all the time and distance herself from everyone.

"Alright, lets being the assigning of the jonin senseis." The elderly voice of the Sandaime Hokage calls out shaking all the others in the room from their conversations and personal thoughts. "Team one's jonin sensei will be, (I'm skipping these until team 7). Team seven's sensei will be Anko Mitarashi, teaching Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, and... Naruto Uzumaki." Purposely keeping a delay for mentioning Naruto's name, waiting to see how Anko will respond.

'NO WAY' Anko screams mentally, 'did he just say I get to teach Naruto-kun!'

"What! I get to teach Naruto-kun!" Anko screams happily, and then blushes hoping that nobody noticed the kun suffix of his name.

"Kun? Is something going on between you and Naruto?" A lazy sounding man with gravity defying silver hair says to her. He wears his headband on a diagonal with it covering his left eye. He also has a black ninja mask covering his face up to the middle of his nose.

"Shut up Kakashi." All the girls yell together, speaking in Anko's defence making him even more sure that he is right. The increasing blush on her face helps too, not that he minded. He knew who Naruto was after all.

"This is the best thing to ever happen to me." Anko says almost crying in joy while her friends all smile happily that their close friend and sister in all but blood is happy. They of course new that she was in love with the little hot blond, just like Hana was.

"Moving on, Team eight's jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi teaching Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team nine is already made from last year, so Team ten's jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi teaching Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**PepticCaesar Out  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder  
**

In the classroom on the day of the team placements, Naruto and all his friends couldn't wait to see whose team they were on. Naruto and his friends were sitting at their usual spot in the class with Shino, and Hinata said she had to go to the bathroom.**  
**

'With that situation with Mizuki, I didn't confess to him, I should do it after school today.' Hinata thinks with a blush as she washed up and thought of how she was going to do it. 'I'm ready to do it, I will after school, I could ask him to take a walk with me and go to the Hokage Monument.'

Hinata has now made her mind up about her little plan and starts to head into the classroom to her seat next to Naruto. What she didn't know is that as she moves towards Naruto, Sakura is telling everyone in the village that Naruto is a demon and that he should not be trusted. Some seem to listen to her while some of the ones who had really changed for the better defended him. This seems to spread as the others, who seem to listen to the ones who say he is not the demon but a good boy.

This makes Sakura really angry, She stomps off going home because even with the forbidden scroll she didn't have enough chakra to use anything in it. 'Damn these stupid villagers, they should be agreeing and praising me, not calling me a liar. Now Sasuke-kun won't like me anymore.'

Hinata sits down next to the curious looking Naruto. "So, what took you so long. Thinking about me,?" Naruto asks teasingly. She was gone for a while and they never hide anything from each other, so he's really curious.

"O nothing Naruto-kun" she says blushing a bit, only serving to make him more suspicious.

"Aww, please tell me, I promise I wouldn't tell anyone else." Naruto pleads making his best puppy dog eyes look.

Seeing the really cute look, she is forced to hold herself to her seat to stop herself from glomping him at how cute he is. "Sorry, but you'll find out later Naruto-kun, I promise." Hinata says while struggling to hold her resolve under his puppy dog eyes looking right at her.

"Hmph" Naruto just looks away and pouts weakening her resolve some more but she set up a perfect plan to break it to him and she wants it to be perfect.

"I'm sure she will tell you Naruto, just later," Shino replies, knowing what she is talking about and chuckles a bit at the interaction.

"Oh come on, you guys should know most of all that I hate surprises. I can't wait that long." He complains childishly which only makes them and some others who overheard them chuckle more.

They are all brought out of their thoughts when they hear, "good morning class, or should I say genin." Iruka says proudly, this was a fun group of students to teach.  
"Alright every one I just want to say I'm very proud of all of you, and it was an honor to teach you all. Now lets start the team placements."

"Team one will be" (I'm skipping until team 7 like I did earlier)

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sai under the jonin sensei of Anko Mitarashi." Naruto and Kiba are happy to be on the same team and Naruto is happy about having Anko as their sensei but he is a little sad that Hinata and Shino are not on his team, also he has never heard of the other person on their team.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei who is Sai?" Kiba asks, interrupting Iruka, probably wondering the same thing that Naruto is.

"Well there weren't enough students to pass the test, so Hokage-sama had found a suitable genin level ninja and added him to your team."

"O, ok."

"Team eight will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Sasuke Uchiha under the jonin sensei Kurenai Yuuhi. Team nine is already made, so Team ten will by Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara under the jonin sensei Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finishes.

Hinata and Shino are happy to at least be on each others team but are a little sad that Naruto isn't with them. They are also not too happy at having Sasuke on their team and are at least hoping that their sensei will keep him in line. They both already knew a little about their sensei hearing that she is the genjutsu mistress of Konoha and Kurenai had brought Hinata to class sometimes.

Ino Yamanaka is a little bit sad at not being on Sasuke's team but has been having some second thoughts of pursing him anyway. She just hopes that her other teammates are at least nice to hang out around. Choji and Shikamaru are happy too, they are just hoping to get along with Ino, while Shikamaru hopes that she is not bossy.

Sasuke is absolutely indifferent to his teammates, just hoping they won't get in the way of his ambitions.

"All right everyone wait here for your senseis to pick you up, and good luck in the future and keep the village as your number one thing to protect." Iruka says as he leaves the school.

* * *

"Alright, I'm gonna give all the gakis my super awesome entrance, you guys should go in first and then I'll come in." Anko says with one of the biggest grins ever on her face..

"Ughh, fine lets go then." Kurenai says, as she leaves the Hokage's office.

'This is going to be so awesome, I can't wait to see the looks on Naruto-kun's face when he sees my amazing entrance.' Anko thinks to herself happily, while hoping he really thinks its cool.

* * *

As the students are all waiting, a new kid comes into the room. He is a deathly pale white, while wearing black ninja pants on and he wears a short black jacket with red straps. Also on his back is a small back pack on. On his back is tanto, The rest of his outfit consisted of a shinobi sandals and gloves with his index fingers and thumbs exposed.

"I am Sai." The boy says simply. "I am to be placed on a team with Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka. Where are they?" He questions even more stoically than Shino was before he met Naruto.

"That would be me, I'm Naruto and the guy with the dog on his head it Kiba Inuzuka, and the dog would be Akamaru. Nice to meet you Sai." Naruto responds kindly while looking over the new genin.

"Yea, its nice to meet you as well." Kiba responds also, doing the same as Naruto is. Sai just nods and sits down to wait for the team's sensei. Both of them find him a bit weird and especially that he is wearing a jacket that only covers half of his torso but they won't judge and they hope they can get along.

Shortly a man with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, a flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for Fire marked on it around his waist. "Alright Team 10, your with me, I am Asuma Sarutobi.

Next to him was one of Naruto's old senseis, Kurenai Yuuhi, and she was staring at him. He looked into her eyes and she looked back and waved happily at him, which he returned quickly. "I am Kurenai Yuuhi, and I am the jonin sensei for Team eig-"

She was cut off by two kunai flying through the window and sticking into the ceiling with a banner attached to them. A black blur then shot through the already broken window and landed in front of the banner that read 'The great, the powerful, the sexy and single Anko Mitarashi' revealing the jonin with a shit eating grin on her face.  
"I am Anko Mitarashi, and I am Team seven's jonin sensei." She says loudly only to find the students staring at her like she has a second head.

"Woo hoo, that was awesome Anko-sensei, it was perfect." Naruto yells out and starts clapping making the woman blush and smile. He was also happy the she had finally covered herself up more so that no other guys could see her. That thought got him to blush a little as he was quite possessive of the women he likes.

'Ha, I knew he would like it,' Anko thought to herself, "Thanks gaki, now gather the team and meet in front of training ground 44 in 30 minutes."

She then jumps out the same window leaving a somewhat fuming Kurenai because she was interrupted." As I was saying before, I am Kurenai Yuuhi and I am Team eight's jonin sensei. Come with me." She says while walking away as Naruto and his teammates all jump out the broken window, but not before Hinata tells him to meet her later.

* * *

"Alright guys we have about five more minutes to get their lets speed up a bit." Naruto says while taking charge and both comply with little thought.

'Strange, I already feel at east in his presence.' Sai thinks to himself. Danzo is his master, Sai is from Danzo's ROOT program and is supposed to only do what Danzo commands. However, Naruto's orders remind him of his lost brother Shin. 'His voice doesn't have any type of fear laced into his words to force me to follow, strange indeed.' He finishes his thoughts as they make it to where Anko told them too.

'Not bad, the gakis made it in time, not too surprising with Naruto on this team. He is almost jonin level already.' Anko says mentally. "Well good work getting here, we will introduce ourselves and then be done for the day, you guys will have a test tomorrow after all." She says with a grin that makes them all shiver. "I'll go first, I am Anko Mitarashi, I like my friends Kurenai-chan, Hana-chan, and Yuugao-chan, and Tsume-chan, I also love to eat dango and drink sake. I dislike perverts, rapists, traitors, child beaters, and any one who judges people before even knowing them. My dream is to one day settle down with someone I love and have a big family."

"I'll go next then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like foxes, ramen, my friends, the village, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and training. I dislike child beaters, rapists, and people who threaten my friends and my village. My dream is to be a legendary ninja, know all over the world when I grow up, I also want to rebuild my clan and have a nice family with the ones I love." Naruto finishes determinedly getting smiles from Anko and Kiba, while Sai seems a bit conflicted.

"Alright, names Kiba Inuzuka, I like my friends, dogs, my companion Akamaru, and training. I dislike people who hurt animals, and people who screech and are too loud, it hurts my ears. I also dislike traitors and people who threaten my friends and village. My dream is to be the best Inuzuka clan head and to have a family." Kiba responds.

"My name is Sai, I don't really know what I like and I don't dislike anything. I don't think I have any dreams." Sai finishes stoically while doing his best to think of something to say.

'Weird' everyone thinks together as they slowly come to terms with their weird student/teammate.

"Uh, ok then. Like I said go home and rest up for tomorrow you will all be having a test to see if I will train you or send you back to the academy crying. Meet here at at six am tomorrow, ja ne." She says and shunshins out of there.

"Alright then... I guess we better prepare for this test then, don't worry about it though I'm sure if we work together we can pass the test." Naruto says and grins when he sees both of them nod. "Alright then, go home and rest and remember to get up early to get a good breakfast for tomorrow. I'll meet you guys here tomorrow." Naruto says and also shunshins out of the area to his apartment to get ready to meet up with Hinata.

* * *

On his way over to the spot that he was asked to meet up with Hinata, Naruto begins to think of how he will tell her and the other women he is interested in about the CRA. 'I wonder how they'll take it, I hope they don't try to beat me into the ground. I do remember the time Anko caught me staring at her though..." He wasn't hit or anything, just tortured with her teasing, 'I wonder which I could stand more, beatings or Anko's teasing?' He ponders seriously on his journey.

In the distance he hears his name and looks to his beautiful friend coming towards him, "I thought we could talk a walk, the two of us, we will be much busier now that we are ninja so lets have some fun." Hinata says and then they begin their walk towards the Hokage Monument.

As they approach it Naruto gets nervous, choosing to start his explanation of the CRA, "Hinata." he says getting her attention. "I have something to say and something to ask. You already know I have a bloodline, the Chakra Chains bloodline which makes me the last known member of the Uzumaki clan, so in order for the Uzumaki clan to survive I have to have multiple wives..." He says letting the information sink in, He then starts to get red and stutters out, "I have developed more than friend feelings for you over the long time we have known each other. I would like to date you but I had to let you know about that before we went any farther."

Looking over to her face he sees her looking at him with a serious face, one that didn't show any anger. Then, she just smiled at him and began speaking, "Well I guess I never thought of it like that, but I have had strong feelings for you and I know that we can make things work out." Hinata says almost tearing up at the special moment they are sharing together.

"There's a little more I have to tell you." He says as he hugs her, hoping that she really understands what he has to do. He really does love her and he could imagine himself with her forever. "I am required to have at least five to seven wives in the future. I hope that you can still be with me, and I hope you can accept the others that I may come to love as well. I love you too much." He says as he tightens his grip on her.

She isn't too surprised at what was said as she was taught about how clans work and knew that he was the last of his. She also knows he will treat any woman that he comes to love equally. "Ok, Naruto-kun I can accept that as long as you treat us all as equals, I love you too." She says and quickly and passionately kisses him on the lips.

After that they sit on the fourth's head and watch the sunset and have a good conversation, both of them leave the mountain as happy as they could possibly get and head home for the night.

* * *

The next morning Naruto wakes up with a huge smile on his face, having remembered what happened yesterday. 'O, I better see Kyoshi-chan too.' He says and enters his mind scape. He begins searching for her and sees her sleeping in a hammock in the forest. He gently creeps up to her and sees how cute she looks while sleeping and almost decided to let her sleep but he kisses her on the lips anyway.

She begins to open her eyes and kisses him back. **"hmmm, I could wake up this way everyday."** She says suggestively with a genuine smile on her face. **"What's up Naruto-kun?" **She asks curiously as she can tell he looks a bit nervous.**  
**

"I have talked to Hinata-chan and she has agreed to try and work things out, so I have come to you to tell you that I love you and I would like it if you could also work with us to become a happy family." He says shocking her, but she lets a few tears drop form her beautiful face and hugs him tightly.

**"Do you even have to ask, of course I'll be with you. Forever." **She answers with as much conviction as she can muster making him smile happily.

"Great." Is all he says before kissing her again. "I couldn't imagine a world without having you right next to me in it, Kyoshi-chan. I wouldn't be able to go on at all if I didn't have you to be there for me." He said honestly while Kyoshi cries at his loving words to her. "Sorry, but I have to go now and get ready for my test in an hour, I will see you later Kyoshi-chan."**  
**

**"I couldn't live without you either and I know you will treat everyone the same, so I can agree to let you have others, but not too many. Bye bye Naruto-kun"** She replies happily while making sure he understood not to have too many women. **_'This is the best day in all my years of life.'_**

* * *

The next morning Naruto heads to the training ground that the team was supposed to meet at and is alone, being a couple minutes early. With his enhanced hearing he hears something flying towards him, with his eyes widened he moves his head out of the way.

"Not bad Naru-kuuuun." His sensei and hopefully girlfriend later, Anko calls out. "Although I'm not really surprised your jonin level with all the training Nai-chan, Yuu-chan, Tsume-chan, and I gave you all those years ago. Not to mention the training you did on your own during the academy." She says while grinning wildly.

"Can't you ever just say hello?" He asks with some fake irritation but then smiles with her. "Anyway, looks like the team is all here now." He says and just when he does, Sai and Kiba appear at his sides.

"Hmph, yea yea, well it looks like you would make a good team captain Naruto, what do you think Sai, Kiba?" Anko asks, as she knows that he is the strongest and that Kiba would already follow his orders.

"I would follow him anytime and any place!" Kiba says while grinning with Akamaru barking in agreement, "What do you think Sai, Naruto-taicho has a nice ring to it."

Sai seems to really think about this for a minute, "I will agree with your judgment, Kiba. I will help you out Naruto-taicho." He says calmly and with honesty. He knew that he shouldn't but Danzo has always be harsh on him and the others in ROOT, taking their emotions away and making them mindless drones.

Sai, however, was lucky to not have been too far gone and he didn't completely turn into the darkness to be able to have a shot at some amount of normalcy. He would much rather prefer to follow his brother Shin's ideals, that he sees in Naruto.

"Then its official, I will be the captain of this team in Anko's absence." Naruto replies confidently making the others smile.

"Alright then team, let me explain your test to you." Anko replies with a grin that disturbs them a bit. "This test will not be very easy, what you are going to do, is find a man named Kakashi Hatake. Once you do you will have to retrieve and bring to me his orange book. Is that understood?" Anko asks seriously. "You will have until the end of today to achieve it, if you do it quickly we will do our first mission, now get to it." Then she shunshins away not giving them any other help with the test she wanted to give them a hard test after all.**  
**

"Alright team, first off do any of you know a Kakashi Hatake?" Naruto asks as he takes charge of the situation, seeing that they named him captain.

"He is called the Copy Cat Ninja of Konoha, said to have copied over one thousand jutsu. He has silver gravity defying hair, he wears his headband on a diagonal with it covering his left eye. He also has a black ninja mask covering his face up to the middle of his nose. He possesses a sharingan in the eye socket he covers but I don't know how he got it." Sai informs them having to know all the high level shinobi of there village and the others. He didn't think that he should have said all the information, but Danzo said to help in anyway he could and he didn't mind helping the blond for some reason.

"Good work Sai, any idea of where we could find him or how attached he is to this book of his." Naruto replies kindly to his new teammate, at first he really seemed weird but with that help, he would give him a chance.

Sai got a bit conflicted at Naruto's praise as he hadn't had much of it at all, but he quickly shook it off. "It is said that he always has that book with him so he is probably very attached to it. As to where he would be, I don't know."

"Alright, do you know about him at all Kiba?" Naruto questions his other teammate.

"No idea Naruto-taicho, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, lets just head back to the village, we can then question people for information as he seems to be a pretty famous guy and its all we can really do for now so lets get to it." Naruto commands calmly but not forcefully.

"Hai taicho" and they all get on their way.

* * *

The team is now searching for this man named Kakashi Hatake throughout the village. They decided together that they should never split up to cover more ground. Naruto left a wireless headset with each of them so he would be informed if they found something and vise versa. He also made clones and henged them into random civilians and began asking around.

He then suddenly thought that he could just ask the Hokage about Kakashi and went on his way there, hoping that the old man would give him something good. He immediately sets out there and gets their in only about ten minutes which is impressive with him starting at the other side of the village.

Once entering his office, he greets his secretary friend and he decided to not give away too much information as he didn't think he would get help if the old man knew it was his test. He looks up to see the old man sitting behind the desk like he usually is and asks, "Hey jiji, I had heard some rumors about a guy named Kakashi Hatake. I heard he was a really good nin at ninjutsu and I was wondering if he could show me a thing or two." He asked trying to sound convincing, which he did with all of the things he went through in life.

"Kakashi you say, hmm I could probably point you to several locations in the village," he says while not seeing that question as being strange knowing their sensei. He had already had an idea of her test and he decided to help out. He then gets a map out and points to three places that he knows Kakashi likes to visit.

"Alright, thanks old man." Naruto says as he shunshins out of the room and starts to head to the first location while informing his team members. "Hey guys I have three places to look, I asked the Hokage. Kiba head over to the book store on the west side of the village, Sai go to the bars on the eastern edge, and I will head to training ground seven. If you don't spot him in either of those places meet me at training ground seven, you guys got it?" He says speaking into the headset he is wearing.

"Got it Naruto-taicho, I'm heading to the book store now, good luck." Kiba replies.

"Yes taicho, I will head to the park now." Sai replies.

"Good luck Team." Naruto says as he gets to the location of training ground seven.

* * *

Nearing training ground seven, Naruto goes into stealth mode. He jumps to the trees and suppresses his chakra so he is not discovered. Looking around the field, the only things he can see are three training posts, and a lake on the right side of the field. 'I don't really see anything, but maybe I haven't checked enough yet.' he thinks to himself.

As he is restarting his search, Kiba and Said both are having similar results in their searches. They decide that they will look around for about five more minutes and head to training ground seven and regroup with Naruto.

Back with Naruto, it has now been about three more minutes and still nothing until out of the corner of his eye, he sees a man. He can only see his back but he had the same type of hair that Sai and described to him. 'This could be him, lets check it out.' He moves to a better location as quietly as he could and saw the same diagonal headband and mask from the description. He was just standing in front of some kind of stone with his hands in his pockets looking depressed. "Hey, guys I got eyes on the man matching our target's information. He is at the training grounds start heading here. I don't know when he will be leaving, so really run to get here. What were gonna do is have both of you attack him from the east and west while I jump in and attack him from behind, you guys understand the plan?" He says quietly so he doesn't give off his position behind Kakashi who is really lost in thought.

"I got, it loud and clear. Let's do this." Kiba says with his normal enthusiasm.

"Understood taicho." Sai responds after him while thinking that the plan is a really good one.

"Good, how much time will it take you guys to get here." Their captain asks again.

"five minutes tops." Kiba replies.

"I'll be there in two." Sai responds.

"All right, we'll wake up for you Kiba, we are all in this together. There are no lone wolves on this test." Naruto responds with his normal leader like voice which gives them extra confidence.

"Hai taicho" They reply both sounding a bit excited at this. After all, it is just the beginning of their first mission together.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**

**PepticCaesar out  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

******Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

Kakashi had just left the memorial stone and was now walking down the street with his absolute favorite book in his hands ignoring the glares and killing intent on him from the women of the village. He loved seeing their reactions every time he read the book, that was really why he did it, to annoy people.

Jiraiya was also a really good author, but we'll save that for another time.

While he was reading his eyes suddenly widened. Three kunais came flying at him from three different directions. Jumping out of the way while still shamelessly reading his perverted book he starts to look all around him discretely.

'Wow, these guys are pretty good, they are pretty much completely hidden from me.' Kakashi thought.

"Alright team, here's what we're going to do, me and Kiba will attack him for a while. We will try to tire him out and that's where you come in Sai, take his book and get out while we distract him. We will meet you on top of the academy. Everyone get the plan?" Naruto questions quietly but still firmly so Kakashi doesn't hear them.

"Hai taicho."

"Good, then let's do this Kiba!" Naruto says as he jumps out of cover and rushes at Kakashi with low jonin speed. He throws a punch to Kakashi's face which he avoids but what he didn't realize is that Naruto was just the distraction.

"Jujin bunshin." (man beast clone) Kiba calls out as Akamaru transforms into a second Kiba, "gatsuga" (fang passing fang) is his next jutsu called as he and Akamaru both run, jump, and start spinning like drills towards Kakashi.

'Their teamwork is really good, maybe I should get more serious' Kakashi thinks as he finds that he is in a bad stance from avoiding Naruto's punch, so he starts to put his book away to do a kawarimi (replacement), only to have it stolen stolen by a black ink like snake.

"Choju giga (super beast imitating drawing) jutsu is a success" Sai says as he lets out an uncharacteristic smirk at the now enraged Kakashi, who just narrowly got his technique off in time.

"Give me that book back now genin, or I will take it from you. I will warn you though, I won't take it back very nicely." Kakashi says a bit more venomously than he really should have while pulling out a kunai. "Kids really shouldn't be reading that book so just give it back."

"Well we'll be needing your little book to pass our genin test, and I plan on having my team pass." Naruto says defiantly while Kakashi's eyes widen in horror, knowing just who wants his book and what they will do if they have it.

"No, I won't have Anko getting my book." Kakashi yells angrily while getting ready to charge them.

'Time to go now, good luck Kiba, Naruto-taicho.' Sai thinks to himself as he turns, takes out his scroll and quickly draws a bird. "Choju giga jutsu" (super beast imitating drawing) and jumps on the bird that appears.

Kakashi seeing this runs at him as fast as he can, "Kiba! Smoke bombs now." Naruto commands and his order is followed instantly. Naruto then pulls out his katana, and runs to catch up to where Kakashi was last seen before the smoke appeared. Using his slightly enhanced sense of hearing, he easily found him.

A loud clang was heard and after a short time the smoke dissipated showing Naruto with his katana against Kakashi's kunai.

"Kiba, lets regroup with Sai at the meeting spot now." Naruto says as he pushes off from Kakashi's kunai and regroups with Kiba as they both start running away.

Kakashi of course follows them so they don't get away and he quickly grabs both of them, "sorry but I will need the location of the meeting spot where Sai is headed to before I let you both go." Kakashi says shakily as he really tries to control his anger, while releasing a small amount of killing intent on them, not really affecting them due to training together as kids, and they trained really hard.

They only look at each other and start to chuckle, "o Kakashi, if only you could see that you don't have us at all," Naruto says as Kiba, Akamaru, and him all disapear in a puff of smoke.

"What? How did they get away?" Kakashi asks himself as he begins to review the short skirmish that just took place.

Just when Kiba had thrown the smoke bombs, Naruto had made three kage bunshins. One for him, Kiba, and Akamaru. As the Naruto clone and Kiba and Akamaru clones were blocking Kakashi's path to Sai, the originals were already running away.

'Smart, by making clones with them running away he made sure that I followed the wrong path which made the originals all get a clean get away. Anko's team will go far if Naruto will be leading them. But for now I have to get my book back as soon as I can.' Kakashi thought while being both impressed with their skill and angry that they stole his book. He was also torn as he did want them to pass but he also loved his precious book too...

* * *

The team is now seen grinning and panting at he same time at their meeting place on top of the academy. "Great job team, that was perfect execution, we couldn't have done better." Naruto confesses happily making Kiba smile and Akamaru bark happily.

"Yea it was, but we couldn't have pulled it off without you leading us Naruto. Your definitely the right choice as our captain." Kiba says confidently.

"That was a good plan, so I am in agreement, you make a good captain Naruto-taicho." Sai replies with an almost barely noticeable twitch in his lips. Not quite a smile but it was a smile for him, which was good enough for the others.

"Come on guys, we all played our part and I'm proud to be leader of you two." Naruto replies while scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "let's just return to Anko-sensei, I can't wait to see the look on her face." He says and they all take of quickly, all thinking the same thing, even Sai.

'This is gonna be good.'

* * *

It was around three in he afternoon and Anko was waiting in her favorite place in the village, the dango stand. Well, one of her favorite places in the village at least, her first favorite place being the Forest of Death.

'I wonder how Naruto is doing?" Anko questions with a tint of pink on her cheeks 'I don't know but I bet he is getting sweaty, he's probably glistening in the sunlight.' She thought shamelessly as she had definitely admired his body before and she saw others do it too. That annoyed her though, only her and the other girls she approved of would have him.

Just then she smiled widely seeing the person she had on her mind enter through the entrance of the stand with the other two teammates at his sides all of them smirking.

"Well, you guys are back pretty early. Do you have it?" Anko asked and her grin widens seeing the increasing smirks on their faces. Sai then takes out the orange book out of his backpack and hands it too her.

"Great job team, this is impressive as I meant to make this test really hard on you guys. I won't be having a weak team after all, I'm going to make you all legendary someday, it will make me look good." She says with a triumphant grin.

"You already look amazing Anko-chan..." Naruto whispers in her ear making her blush a pretty heavy red. 'Gotcha Anko-chan' Naruto thought happily to himself that he can affect her that way.

'Wow, I never would have thought that was coming but I definitely like it.' Anko thought to herself as she truly liked their interaction. "We-well let's do our first mission since you guys finished early today." She says as she recovers, and she takes Kakashi's book and throws it in the air and shoots a fire jutsu at it, burning it instantly.

"Ha, I found you, now give me back my book and nobody gets hurt," Kakashi yells appearing out of no where just a second too late.

"Sorry Kakashi, but that book is toast, I suggest you don't read them in public anymore." Anko says with a sadistic grin as she watches him fall to his knees.

"**NOOOOOOOO**," Kakashi screams and starts to cry, making the others just shake their heads in shame.

* * *

It had been roughly two weeks since the team got together and passed their genin test. They have done around 15 D-rank missions, or should they say chores.

There was one mission though, catching Tora the cat, that was the most annoying chore even though they got the record for the fastest time finding it and it seemed to like Naruto for some reason.

"Man, these are chores any normal person can do, so why are we doing them?" Kiba complains speaking the same thought on everyone's mind as right now they are on their way for another one.

"I agree with Kiba on this, these are not genin worthy missions. The only hard thing we do is the torture that sensei calls training." Sai says as even he, shudders at her torture.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" Anko questions playfully to her genin team.

"Well a little maybe, but I love all the jutsus you taught me, they are amazing." Naruto says with a grin. "Plus, we're getting faster and stronger and stealthier at an insane rate with all the weights we're wearing. I couldn't have asked for a better sensei than you Anko." Naruto says honestly.

The snake woman smiles brightly at the praise he gives her. "Thanks Naruto, that means a lot to me. I actually like teaching you guys and I can't wait till you make a name for yourselves."

They then enter the Hokage's office and wait for their tortuous chores for the day. That is, until their sensei decides to help them out feeling really happy that her training is being effective for them.

"Hello Team Naruto, are you ready for your D-rank for today?" The Hokage asks calmly, while he is inwardly cracking up at their despaired looks they send him.

"Hello Hokage-sama, I think my team is ready for their first C-rank mission today." Anko says confidently while the genin smirk along with her, all happy to have a real mission.

Iruka, who is helping the Hokage today decides to protest. "But they are a fresh genin team Anko-san, there is no way they are ready for a C-rank mission yet." He speaks louder than he would have liked and paled a bit when he realized who he just spoke to.

Anko starting to get mad at his comment decides to do the thing she would normally do and let everyone know what was on her mind. "What gives you the right to judge my team for me, I'm their sensei now, not you, and I sure as hell know they are much stronger than any fresh genin team in this village." She speaks back unleashing a small amount of killing intent on him, not much but enough to make him sweat a bit.

"Hmmm, I believe she is right Iruka, besides you have seen Naruto's strength not too long ago, you should know he is strong. Alright, I have a C-rank for you, come in calls out." The Hokage says.

Then some man enters the room with a bottle of sake in his hand. He has a goatee, and dark eyes, with a pointy hat on his head. He has a dark sleeveless v-neck on with a towel over it. He is wearing beige pants, right now he seems to be studying them.

"Well, they look pretty good I guess, especially the blond kid. I'm Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder from wave, that is where you will be taking me." The old man says as he takes another swig of sake.

"Alright, I'm their jonin sensei Anko Mitarashi, the blond is Naruto Uzumaki, the captain of the team, then the one with the dog is Kiba Inuzuka, and the black haired guy is Sai." Anko introduces them. "Meet at the front gate in an hour and pack for a two to three week mission."

"Hai sensei," is all they say as they leave and head home to pack.

* * *

Kiba gets home then head to pack, while his sister and mom see him and begin to get curious as to what he is doing.

"Hey runt, got a mission?" Hana asks her little brother.

Grumbling a bit he looks at his mom and sister and replies, "hai, a C-rank to Wave Country."

"Well be careful and make sure to listen to your sensei." His mother tells him knowing he can be a little reckless and she worries about him, even if she is a bit rough.

"Hai kaa-san, I will listen to Anko-sensei and Naruto-taicho." He responds surprising them at calling Naruto a captain.

'Captain Naruto huh, how did Naruto-kun get Kiba to listen to him?' Hana ponders to herself as she found it difficult to control her little brother.

"He's an alpha." Her mother says shaking her out of her thoughts that she had noticed. "That's why Kiba listens to him."

Hana just smiles and nods, having faith that Kiba will be safe under Naruto's leadership. She also had faith that Naruto himself would be alright, as she still had to talk to him about her feelings for him.

* * *

Naruto and Sai living by themselves just pack what is needed and head out. Sai goes to the front gate while Naruto heads to Ichiraku's to say goodbye.

"Ayame-chan," Naruto says into he stand and sees her and smiles his famous smile. "I'm going on a C-rank mission today so I will be gone for about three weeks. I just thought I would tell, you."

"Thanks for telling me Naru-kun, and be sure to be careful and protect your friends and then come back and tell us about it. Ok?" She says while hugging him tightly as she worried for his safety, but she knew he would be strong.

"I will, I promise." Naruto says to her to calm her down as she seems really worried for him which makes him very happy.

"Good luck Naruto-kun, and be good while your gone?" Teuchi says with a smile, but is also worried about him.

"Ok, I will, bye." Naruto says with a wave behind him.

He then heads to Hinata's house to say good bye. Shortly after telling a guard to go get her she walks out and when she sees him she smiles brightly.

"Naruto-kun, How are you?" She asks as she hugs him and gives him a quick kiss.

"I'm good today Hinata-chan, I just came to tell you I'm leaving the village today for a two to three week C-rank mission." Naruto says as they release from the hug.

"O, ok Naruto-kun, be careful out there and maybe we could go get ramen together for a celebration for your first C-rank." She says with a small smile on her face. She is happy for him but at the same time scared for him.

"Sure Hinata-chan, and tell Shino and the others that I'm gone too. Bye." He says with one final kiss and waves to her as he heads out to the front gates.

* * *

Shortly later he arrives at the gate to see Tazuna, Kiba, Sai, and Anko waiting for him. "I'm ready team, how about you?" He asks making them all smile.

"I'm good, let's do this taicho." Kiba says with a grin.

"I'm fully prepared as well taicho." Sai says with a small, almost unnoticeable smile. The team all worked with him in the two weeks they were together to get some emotions back and it is working well.

They all nodded to each other, ready for the mission and dangers ahead.

On the road out of the village, the team is surrounding their client Tazuna. Kiba is up front so he and Akamaru can sniff out any enemies. Sai is on Tazuna's left side and Naruto is on his right side. Sai is right now using his mice that he drew from his scroll to scout around and give them a better fighting chance if anything is out there. Anko is following behind them all and is on high alert.**  
**

All was normal, all was calm, nothing but the sounds of birds chirping, the wind blowing, and... the old drunk sipping his alcohol. 'Why are we letting this guy drink like this again.' Naruto thought with a deadpan look on his face but shook it off when he saw one of Sai's drawn mice return and scurry up his arm to reach his ear.

"It seems there is a suspicious puddle up a head and it hasn't rained for days, probably genjutsu." He told the group calmly.

"Hey Kiba, do you smell anything?" Naruto questioned and Kiba began sniffing carefully.

"Yea, two scents coming from the same direction, they must have hidden under the puddle genjutsu. Not a very smart one either if its a puddle in the middle of a hot, dry day when it hasn't rained in a week." Kiba replies with a small chuckle at the stupidity.

"Shinobi?" Naruto questions quietly, "This is a C-rank mission, there shouldn't be any enemy shinobi."

"I agree Naruto, everyone stay sharp and calm." Anko orders and they all follow. Tazuna seems to be getting frightened and everyone can see it making them narrow their eyes in suspicion.

Walking another mily they all spot the puddle that is supposed to hide the enemy. They remain alert and heighten their senses, trying to feel even the slightest movements. As they pass by the puddle and are a few feet in front of it two shinobi start to strike.

One had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a re-breather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed,gauntlet, on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his friends own gauntlet. He has a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and several pouches around his waist. He wears a Kirigakure head band with two horns on it.

The other enemy looked a lot like the first except his hair was straighter, he also wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-colored, knee-length sandals and a ragged black cape. His Kirigakure head band had a single horn on it. They both charge at the person who the think is the strongest in the four person team.

They chose Anko, but they didn't know that they made the wrong choice.

Naruto, seeing them go for Anko he issued some orders to the other people on the team. "Sai protect Tazuna, Kiba go for the straight haired one while I help Anko, Sai use your ink jutsu to assist Kiba." He says as he sends chains into the ground to attack the wild hair.

"Gozu, you hear that, the blond gaki thinks this team can stop us." The shinobi that has two horns and wild hair, says to the one the one that has straight hair and one horn.

The one now identified as Gozu just looks at him and says, "Calm down Meizu, don't underestimate them." The straight haired shinobi replies to the wild haired shinobi.

Meizu is rushing towards Anko quickly, but not as fast as her or Naruto's chains. Meizu tries to slash at Anko with his gauntlet on his left hand the key word being 'tries' he looks to the resistance and sees a crimson chain and his eyes follow it down to the ground. He then jumps back as three more chains sprout up from behind him almost piercing him.

He then sees the blond haired kid not moving and smirking a bit in his direction. 'It must be that damn punk that's doing this.' He thought angrily as he then avoids some snakes Anko shot out of her sleeves.

"Damn, this might actually be a bit of a challenge," Anko grinned sadistically while Naruto nodded a bit.

The man starts to chuckle a bit and says, "you are no match for me bitch."

big mistake.

"What did you say you lousy excuse for a ninja?" Naruto says eerily, while lowering his gravity seals but keeping his weights on. "That was a stupid thing to say, now I might just have to hurt you."

"You, hurt me, hahaha don't make me laugh punk." Meizu laughed crazily. Too bad it cost him.

He stopped laughing really quick once he felt the same katana he was staring not too long ago stab into his leg. "Aughhh" he screamed in pain.

* * *

After Naruto left Kiba, and Sai alone with Tazuna the action really started to happen for them.

Gozu charges strait at Sai and Tazuna at an extremely fast speed while Sai prepares his defenses.

"Chōjū Giga: Ranjishi" (Super beast imitating drawing wild lion) is the jutsu Sai responds with making five ink lions to stop the attack on their client who is completely terrified.

Kiba seeing that he is ignored for a second decides to jump in to the fight "Jujin bunshin, (man beast clone) gatsuga (fang passing fang)." Kiba then does his signature move straight towards his enemy.

Gozu attempts to jump to the side, but what he doesn't know is that there are two snakes made of ink coming out of the ground and attaching themselves to his feet. 'Shit' is all he can think before Kiba and Akamaru barrel into him.

"Ha, that was easy." Then the person they had just defeated, poofed into a log. 'I just had to assume we had won didn't I' Kiba thought before he was kicked to the side by Gozu.

"Thought you had me huh, I'll admit, that was close but not close enough." Gozu replies as he walks towards Kiba, who is now laying against a tree in pain. Akamaru jumps in front of his master and prepares to attack.

But their battle was halted once they heard a scream, and it wasn't Naruto or Anko.

'Meizu' Gozu thinks worriedly as he looks in that direction.

'Now's my chance, Sai thought.' Drawing on his scroll with his brush he called on some more of his drawn creatures. Three snakes jump out of the scroll at high speeds, faster that Gozu could react and he was brought down.

One snake around his arms, one around his legs, and one around his neck to choke him into unconsciousness.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Anko, and Meizu, Naruto pulled out his sword from his victim and then jumped to Anko's side.

"Bastard, I'm gonna gut you for this, then the bridge builder and than Wave will be no more." Meizu snarled, slightly shocking Anko and Naruto, although they were happy that he gave up such information that easily.

'So that's who their after, I'll have to have a chat with Tazuna' Anko thought a bit annoyed at him. "Well then, lets get on with it," she says sounding uninterested while going threw some hand signs. "Sen'eijashu" (Hidden shadow snake hands) The same snakes shoot out of her coat and begin to latch themselves onto the already injured Kiri chuunin.

They then bite into his neck, arms, and legs as he was too hurt to move very far and Naruto appears in front of him and punches him in the stomach sending him the rest of the way into unconsciousness.

"Good work Naruto, and thanks for coming to help me and for sticking up for me." Anko says with a smile and a pink tint to her cheeks.

"No problem Anko-_chan_ I will always help you out." Naruto replies adding emphasis on the chan making her blush deepen. 'Should I mention the CRA, or wait until we get to Wave country? I guess I better wait, we're on a mission after all.' Naruto thinks to himself. "Well, lets hurry back to the others." He says as he starts walking away.

'God, I think I love the blond gaki, he can make me blush so easily and he really cares about me, he's nothing like the other guys who just want me to say they've had me.' Anko thinks with a smile while trying to control her blush but quickly follows Naruto as the mission is more important.

Walking back to the others with a downed Meizu, they see Kiba who is injured and the downed form of Gozu. Running over to Kiba to look for any fatal wounds. "I'm fine, just a bit sore from a pretty powerful kick." He says to them as he gets up and limps over to the others.

"Well Tazuna, I believe you have some explaining to do." Anko says, with a mean look on her face, one that had him sweating. "This one told us that he was after you in our little battle over there, now why would some missing nin of chuunin level be after your head?"

Gulping Tazuna replies "Well, you see there is a good explanation. A man named Gato has hired them to kill me."

"Why?" Is the question Naruto asks a bit confused as he tried to put all the information he had of Wave into a solid theory.

"Wave is a poor nation right now, but it wasn't always like that it used to thrive. One day a corrupt business man started to take over our trading industry, with it he basically controls our land. He hires mercenaries to come and get as much taxes from us as he can. I have been building a bridge over the last year and a half. This bridge will connect us to land and more people can come and visit wave again. More people means less control for him and he doesn't want that, he wants to rule us with an iron fist." Tazuna explains, while clenching his fists in frustration.

"Its that bad huh, then why didn't you call for more experienced ninja?" Kiba asks as he shakes off the pain he was in, not seeing why he only paid for a C-rank mission.

"Yea, I find that to be questionable too." Sai adds in and Naruto and Anko just look at each other both having an idea of why.

"We couldn't afford anything higher than a C-rank mission, I had to go to a good amount people to even scrounge up enough for this one." Tazuna states sadly, "I really need your help, I have a daughter and grandson at home waiting for me, I'm desperate."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**PepticCaesar Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**Does anyone think Zabuza should live or die? Tell me what you think  
**

**I Do Not Own Naruto  
**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder  
**

"Well team, what do you want to do?" Anko asks after receiving some more information on their mission. "Stay with the mission or return home and leave him here. But if we do stay, we will probably run into a tougher opponent now that we beat these two chunin."

"I think we can continue the mission, our teamwork is outstanding and we can't let a whole country suffer and be taken over by some corrupt businessman. The needs of many far out weigh the needs of us." Naruto says making them all smile and nod with his wise words, making them all admire him more.

"I'm with taicho, where he goes I will follow." Kiba adds in confidently as he believed in his friend and brother in all but blood.

"I will agree, I'm with you taicho." Sai adds in, while Anko smiles and nods with them. Tazuna is relieved to see the blond has agreed to help seeing as he has the utmost amount of loyalty from the others. He is amazed at his leadership like presence for one being so young. He is also surprised by his strength and speed having seen how fast he was.

"Thank you, thank you all, I can't say how happy I am to have gone to the Leaf, I know I will be safe on my journey now." Tazuna says, letting a few tears fall as he really didn't think they would stay with him for the mission.

"There is no need to thank us, we are glad to help," Naruto says to the man kindly, while calling out his chains, "well lets chain these guys up and then tie to a tree and tell the ANBU where to find them."

* * *

After tying them up they continue on their journey and about 20 minutes later they reach a lake that they need to cross. They soon see a boat and a driver though, that was waiting for them to get there. He looked very nervous but he was pulling through for the group.

"This is the Konoha team you requested then?" He asks Tazuna as they get onto his boat.

"Yea and they protected me perfectly from a couple of chuunin. With them, I'm sure that I will be safe and we can finish this bridge and gain our freedom." He said confidently which gave the boat driver some hope for the near future.

* * *

'That is a huge bridge.' Naruto thought as he lays his eyes on the massive bridge. 'I wonder how this went unnoticed until now?' He questions in his head as he and his team are sailing past it with the engine off as the driver didn't want to be spotted.

"This is a great bridge." Anko said quietly as she knew they had to be quiet.

"Thanks, I designed it myself and hired the men who broke their backs to make this bridge as fast as possible. It was allowed to be built for the most part fairly easily but now that it is almost done, we are having more resistance from Gato." Tazuna said to them.

The group of people make it over to the other end of the water and say their thanks to the brave boat driver who brought them across. They then set out into the woods for the final trek to Tazuna's home.

After a while Akamaru begins to bark and growl at a bush causing Kiba to throw a kunai into them. Walking over cautiously, Naruto parts the bushes to see a white rabbit stuck to the tree by its ear.

"Akamaru said he smelled a person in this exact place." Kiba said while looking around as Anko examines the rabbit and she knows that they should be brown in this time of year.

Just then they Kiba hears a sound of a flying blade coming towards them and yells, "Duck!"

Hearing him they all jump to ground and pull Tazuna down with them, all of them except for Naruto as he takes out his trusty katana and slams the giant blade off course.

After it lands in the trunk of a tree a man lands on the handle of the bland and smirks down at them.

"Zabuza Momochi." Anko says out with a bit of fear and a bit of excitement. Naruto's and Sai's eyes widen as they had read about Zabuza before and they knew he would be tough to beat.

Zabuza is a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He is wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wears his headband sideways on his head, exactly like Naruto. He is seen shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his over-sized broad sword called the Kubikiribocho, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

'Hmmm, there is no way anyone can be strong enough to knock that weapon to the side like that, this blond kid is good.' Zabuza thought from the handle of his blade, mildly impressed.

'Wow, who is that guy, he is definitely strong, handsome too.' a hidden female figure thought about Naruto with a small blush on her masked face. She had long black hair with pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes with a slender frame. She wore a standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at the knees. Over this was a green haori with white trimmings, and around her waist was a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around her waist twice. She also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as her kimono and nail polish on her fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color. She also wore a hunter-nin mask on top of her forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol.

"Guys, on guard." Naruto says even if the team was already getting ready having seen him deflect the huge blade.

"That was awesome man." Kiba said in awe before becoming more serious.

"Damn kid, I didn't expect anyone to be able to deflect my blade like that. What's your name?" Zabuza asks calmly, not that worried about the little brat.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He states simply but smirks in pride at the man's eyes widening. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asks the Demon of the Mist.

"I'm here for the old man. If you give him up, I won't have to kill one of the last known Uzumakis." He replies menacingly.

"Team, protect the bridge builder." Anko says as she gets in a fighting stance. "I'll play with our little friend here."

"Really, I don't think I know that much about you." Zabuza replies as he looks to her. "I hope you give me a good fight though." He says as he pulls his blade from the tree and jumps about 15 feet away from the team and onto a river that is ahead of them.

Zabuza then does a strange hand sign and says "Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Hiding in Mist technique).

"Shit, guys stay together, and at all costs protect Tazuna." Naruto says as he knows this is a dangerous technique, having read about all high lever missing nin.

Then Anko and Zabuza start releasing killing intent at high levels and Kiba is having a bit of a hard time breathing, Tazuna too. 'This is ridiculous, how can sensei stand this, I think I'd rather kill myself.' He thinks as he takes out a kunai.

"Stay calm Kiba, I'm right next to you and we will not die here. I will protect you with everything I have, that goes for you too Tazuna." Naruto says with full confidence to the two of them.

Hearing this Kiba and Tazuna both feel better and have their confidence back, "thanks Naruto-taicho, I needed that."

"No problem, we are teammates after all, now lets just stay focused and we will make it out of this alive." Naruto replies back quietly.

'Yep. I made a great choice going to the leaf village.' Tazuna thinks while being only slightly worried as he watched ahead of him. After all, Anko and Zabuza were ready to attack at any minute...

Zabuza begins speaking through the mist to intimidate them and he says, "8 places... liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein, brain, heart, and kidneys... which one should I go after."

Hearing this through the mist in that menacing tone didn't help the team or Tazuna at all. But Naruto's words from before had kept them calm and they were confident in their secondary leader. 'Anko should be able to handle this, but just in case Naruto-taicho could back her up. We will make it out of this fine, I just need to do as I'm told.' Kiba thought while getting into their formation in front of Tazuna.

Naruto, then sprouted out two chains from each of his shoulder in front of Tazuna so he could react more quickly and deflect any incoming blows. Sai and Kiba are behind him on either side with their backs to them, trusting that Naruto will keep them safe while watching for a attack from behind or the side. Tazuna is in the middle or the triangular formation crouching as best he can behind the blond's chains.

Anko is about ten feet in front of them all and is holding two kunai and is ready for where Zabuza will attack from. 'Where is this bastard, I can't really hear anything but if I were him, I would probably just...' her thoughts stopping at the end knowing where his first strike will be.

"Naruto. Team, watch out." Anko calls out in the mist as she quickly tries to reach them, but Zabuza had already appeared in front of the team.

"Gotcha." Zabuza says into Naruto's face with a grin, or at least what looks like it from under the mask of bandages. Too bad it disappears when he swings his sword down on Naruto, only to have it stop when Naruto's katana is in front of him stopping the blade on a dime.

"I'm sorry, what was that you said before about having us? I seem to have misheard you or something." Naruto says while Tazuna, his teammates, and Anko smirk, even in their bad situation. Zabuza is not amused however and starts to push down harder, either not seeing the chains that are now shooting towards him or not caring that they are there.

"Shut up gaki." Zabuza says only to feel the chains pierce his chest and he smirks. Instead of blood coming from the wounds, its water.

'Mizu Bunshin,' Naruto thought frantically, 'where is he then?' Naruto then hears a faint sound approaching Anko, "Anko, he's going for you, watch out!"

"Shit" Anko curses and is kicked in the stomach and sent flying towards the water, "Sen'eijashu" Anko calls out sending her snakes from her sleeves and attaching them to some tress to stop and then puts up her kunai to block Zabuza's massive blade.

"Not bad girly," Zabuza taunts, "but not good enough." Just as he smirks and jumps out of the way only for Anko to get hit with a water gunshot meaning the Zabuza in front of her was a clone. Anko then went flying into the water and was swimming up to the top of the river but the water was getting more dense.

'What is with this water, its so dense I can hardly move.' She thought in alarm.

"Suiro no Jutsu" (water prison technique) Zabuza says to her making her eyes widen. He then makes the mizu bunshin take the hold of the prison, while the mist starts dissipating.

'NO, how could I get into this,' Anko screams at herself in her frustration. "Guys you should take Tazuna and run away, I'll be fine." Anko calls out trying to get them to stay safe.

"Sorry, but no can do Anko, I sure as hell am not leaving you behind with no brows over here," Naruto says making Anko's lips twitch in amusement but Zabuza gets a tick on his head.

"What was that you little bastard," Zabuza yells out angrily while everyone else laughs a bit.

"Just go Naruto, lead Tazuna to safety." Anko calls out again, happy that he wants to protect her but scared as hell that he might die doing it.

"My minds made up, I'm staying." Naruto responds defiantly, "alright guys, this is gonna be a pretty good test of our team work, but we can do this." Naruto says confidently.

"I'm with you taicho." Kiba says, along with Sai nodding his head, making Naruto smile at their loyalty.

"Good, first things first, we free Anko. I'm going to use one of my wind jutsus to shake him up a bit. Sai you make more of you drawings and engage and Kiba stay back with Tazuna and only join in when you see an opening. Got it?"

"Hai" They both say with Sai taking out his scroll.

Naruto shoots to the tree using his chains to climb faster than running and prepares his jutsu going through the hand signs he shouts, "Fūton senpuu metsubou" (Wind release: Whirlwind destruction) He calls out and sends hurricane force winds down onto the Zabuza clone and the original.

'Shit, this wind power is unreal,' the Zabuza clone thinks while trying to keep his hold on the water prison, but the winds are too strong and his power is weakening. He then spots some lions that seem to be made of ink coming towards the real him. 'damn, maybe these guys are no joke.'

'That guy is good, he leads and he inspires his team mates and these winds are outrageous,' The nearby masked girl says with awe and a rising blush on her face.

"Chōjū Giga" (super beast scroll) Sai calls out afterward and the lions jump on Zabuza to distract him from Naruto as he was making his way towards him. Zabuza is then thrown into the next clearing over, having lost his footing from the ink lion attack and the strong wind jutsu.

Kiba then sees his opening and he sends Akamaru to finish off the weakened clone and free their sensei.

"Thanks Akamaru, and good work you guys." Anko says with a proud grin to her whole team before noticing Naruto was not there. "Where's Naruto?" She questions.

"Still fighting Zabuza I think, he was thrown to the next clearing after my ink lions threw him off balance and taicho's jutsu came down on him." Sai responds.

"You two should protect Tazuna while I go search for them." Anko orders while taking off quickly as the two do what they were ordered.

"You alright Tazuna-san?" Kiba asks kindly as Akamaru and Sai come back to help him.

"Yea, I'm doing fine thanks to you guys, who knew that blond would be that smart and powerful, I'm glad to have gone to the leaf village that's for sure." Tazuna responds making them smile at his words.

"What? You doubted us? Naruto is easily the strongest genin of the village, in fact he should be higher level but chose to stay back with us in school. Your lucky to have him watching out for you." Kiba responds with a grin.

"I agree, he is a good leader and he is powerful, but don't forget about us, we are not push overs either." Sai responds with a small grin as well as in the weeks on the team he has begun to regain his emotions to a small extent.

* * *

Back with Naruto, he had moved to the ground while watching a slightly scratched up and bruised Zabuza. "Give it up no brows this fight has gone on long enough, lets just talk."

"I have nothing to say to you brat." Zabuza says going trough some more hand signs. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu" (water release great waterfall technique) And a spiral of water appears around him as he sends it into the sky at Naruto.

"Too bad." Naruto says as he also goes through some hand signs. "Fūton: Kami Oroshi" (Wind release: Godly wind from the mountains) Naruto says as a wind spiral shoots from at the water spiral with incredible speed. As both attacks hit, the water stops dead in its tracks and explodes in all directions. It even throws Zabuza back into a tree with a good amount of force.

'What is this kid?' He thinks as Naruto then runs at him and kicks him in the stomach and elbows him in the head before he can recover.

"You should have accepted my offer to talk instead of fight, I would rather have not killed you." Naruto says as he readies his katana to strike the man down.

As he begins his swing, he stops as two senbon needles fly out of the trees and hit Zabuza in the neck making him go limp.

"Thank you for dealing with Zabuza, I have been hunting him for a while and I don't think I could have beaten him if you didn't wear him out." A feminine voice calls out and Naruto looks to his side to see what he thinks is a girl but he couldn't tell as she had a mask. He had looked at the placement of the senbons and could tell it was only a death like state as he was trained to do the same thing.

'Hmm, I think I'll let the go for now, besides I can sense Anko coming near.' Naruto thinks to himself with a grin, "That's alright hunter-chan, I don't think he is going anywhere for now."

A blush forms on the girls face, not that Naruto new, and she was surprised that he could tell that she was a girl and also happy for the mask covering her blush. "We-well I will take the body away now." 'Why am I blushing, it won't go away either, god he is so handsome.' She thought to herself in a bit of despair knowing they were enemies, not that Zabuza treated her very good anyway

'Maybe I should mess with her a little, that sounds like fun.' Naruto thinks, "Aren't you going to destroy the body now? As in right here, right now." She is mentally freaking out but she is saved as the woman she saw came into the clearing.

"Naruto! Are you alright," Anko asks as she just missed the last part of the fight but she saw most of it. She gets a little cautious seeing a mist hunter-nin, standing by Zabuza's body. "Who is this, and what happened?"

"This is a mist hunter-nin, she threw senbon needles into his neck after I had beat him, she is going to dispose of the body now." Naruto said with a smirk at the girl who right now is slightly freaking out.

"Sorry, but I have to go now, good bye." She says and she throws senbon towards Anko out of no where as a distraction. Anko, who is not ready at all can't get away on time and she knows and Naruto knows.

"Anko!" Naruto yells as he uses his wind element to speed himself up to take the hit an save Anko. He gets hit with three needles sticking out of his back.

'What, he jumped in front of that woman, Why?' the girl with the mask asks herself as she feels scared that he did that for the woman and also worried that he might die. She is even a little jealous of the woman, she gets to spend a lot of time with the loyal, brave, and handsome blond. On the outside she just picked up Zabuza and his massive sword and turned to leave. "He is a true ninja, I hope that we will not see you again, I'm sorry for what happened as well, goodbye." She says trying to force her body not to go and help the blond and she disappears with a shunshin with Zabuza.

"Naruto! Are you alright?" Anko screams trying not to completely start bawling as her eyes are already watering. "Why did you do that?" She asks her now unconscious blond crush, seeing that he was alright and just unconscious.

* * *

**"Naruto, Why did you do that, I don't think those senbon were going to be any vital hits on your sensei."** Kyoshi's voice calls out worriedly as he is now in his mind scape.

"I knew that, but still I wanted her to be safe and if I can take the pain instead of her then I'm going to do it." Naruto says making Kyoshi love him even more as she knows for certain that he will do anything for his loved ones.

**"You know, I love you so much Naruto-kun, but could you please be more careful. Your going to be fine in a few hours though. Those senbon pierced your back quite deeply and have hit some important nerve clusters in your back. Add the fact that you used a good amount of chakra in your jutsus, your gonna be out like a light for a while."** Kyoshi says to the blond.

"I love you too and that's fine, I needed the rest anyway. Plus, now we get to spend more time together now." Naruto says making her blush like crazy with a beautiful and genuine smile on her face.

* * *

Anko, tearing up slightly, smiles in happiness. 'I can't believe he would go that far for me, I love you Naruto-kun.' She thought to herself in happiness knowing that he didn't want her to be hurt. She then starts heading back to the group after pulling out the senbon, and watching in fascination as the holes heal up almost instantly.

"What happened to taicho?" Sai asks seeing one of his friends in Anko's arms.

"He did it, he beat Zabuza, but a hunter-nin had thrown senbon into Zabuza's neck when Naruto was going to kill him. But we can talk later," She says to the worried boys, "hey, you old bastard, how far until we get to your house?" Anko questions angrily, with a glare that scares Tazuna more than even Zabuza did.

"Thirty minutes, I'm sorry for doing this to you guys. I promise I'll pay you back the right amount when the village starts to prosper again." He said with clear guilt in his tone, he started to like the blond haired kid and to see him unconscious because of him was sad.

"Fine, lets just get him to a bed and we will finish the story when we get there, Naruto needs rest." Anko says, lowering her glare but still angry at Tazuna for lying to the leaf village, but she also understands where he is coming from.

* * *

Just like Tazuna said, it took only about thirty minutes until they reached a small house. Tazuna goes up and knocks on the door, "Tsunami, its me and the ninja I hired to protect me, one is unconscious and needs a bed." He says loudly, and smiles when he hears footsteps running to the door.

As the door opens a beautiful woman with black hair that goes to the middle of her back comes out. She is wearing a pink shirt with a red collar and a blue skirt. She looks down at the boy in Anko's arms and quickly lets them in.

"Is he going to be alright, come on in and put him in the guest room upstairs. I am Tsunami by the way." She says while still staring at him with worry on her face and even a slight blush.

Anko nods to her while moving in the direction she was going, not noticing the blush." Thanks, and he'll be fine he just needs some rest, I'm Anko Mitarashi, this is Kiba Inuzuka and Sai." She says as they head up the stairs.

After putting Naruto in the guest room, everyone sits down at the table while a boy that has spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes comes in. He is wearing green overalls with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He is also wearing a blue and white striped hat.

"This is my son, Inari." Tsunami says to the team kindly.

"Alright, well I guess I can finish the story now." Anko says while everyone becomes curious, all except for Inari who just goes up to Tazuna.

"Its good to see you again grandpa, I'm gonna go to my room now." Inari says.

"Don't you want to hear the story, that blond haired kid is incredible. I'm sure you would like to hear it." Making Tsunami even more curious about the handsome, young blond.

"No thanks, they are just gonna die anyway." He says shocking the ninja and making his mother and grandfather angry.

"Inari, how could you say something like that." Tsunami says to him with a scolding tone.

"That boy upstairs saved my life at the risk of his own, he could have just left me to die, but he chose to help me anyway." Tazuna adds in angrily.

"Whatever," the boy says while going up the stairs.

"How could he say that about us and Naruto-taicho, what's his problem?" Kiba asks clenching his fists.

"A year ago, my husband Kaiza was the hero of our village. He helped out around here and everyone looked up to him like a hero. When Gato came, Kaiza stood up to him but Gato didn't want any opposition, so he captured Kaiza. In front of the entire village he had Kaiza beaten and then executed." Tsunami explains while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Inari has never been the same after that."

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**PepticCaesar Out  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

The team was stunned to hear what had happened to this very nice family and didn't know what to say after that. After a fairly awkward silence, Anko decides that its time to tell her story about the fight. "Let's get back to the fight. I had seen Naruto in front of Zabuza who was on the water. Zabuza had done a pretty high ranked water jutsu, the suiton daibakufu (water release great waterfall technique). Naruto, seeing the attack coming, prepares a wind jutsu that would be just as strong, the futon kami oroshi jutsu (Wind release: Godly wind from the mountains)." Anko says getting the undivided attention of the others in the room.

"The attacks collided and the wind beat the water and threw Zabuza into a tree. Naruto didn't give Zabuza anytime to recover and he kicked him in the stomach and elbowed him in he face. After that, he said some senbon came flying out from the trees and hit him in the neck killing him. But it turns out it was a death like state, he's not actually dead. The hunter-nin was a fake and she threw senbon at me when I wasn't ready, but Naruto jumped in front of me and took the hit knocking him out." She finishes making Tazuna and the others smile at Naruto's bravery while they also worry that Zabuza is still out there.

'I haven't even talked to this guy yet and he already reminds me of Kaiza-kun.' Tsunami thinks to herself with a small blush wanting to talk to the brave young man.

"What should we do now that Zabuza is still out there?" Kiba asks making the others look to Anko.

Seeing this, Anko says, "don't worry too much, we'll handle that when Naruto is up and able to move, which should be around dinner time or so knowing him." which makes them feel better that he would be alright soon. "Just give Naruto some time to rest and when he's ready we can train for the fight, I'd say we have about two weeks until Zabuza is back to normal."

"How does Naruto have chains coming from his body, I never saw them or anything." Tsunami asks curiously as they were also mentioned in the previous battle they were told about.

"Its a bloodline limit from the Uzumaki clan, that is simply called the chakra chain bloodline." Anko explains simply as she and the rest of the team finally get some rest.

* * *

Waking up, Naruto opens his eyes to see the same woman that opened the door for the team, but being unconscious he hasn't met her yet.

Looking into her beautiful dark eyes, he asks, "are you an angel?" He then suddenly remembers that he's not dead and blushes in embarrassment. But not as much as Tsunami does.

'An angel, he thinks I'm beautiful, that's so sweet.' "No, I'm Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter." She replies with a beautiful smile and a pink tint to her face.

"O... uh... I'm Naruto Uzumaki, thank you for letting me and my teammates stay here." He says awkwardly while looking at her eyes. 'she has beautiful eyes.'

"No need to thank me Naruto-san, In fact thanks to you, my father came back safe and sound, I heard about your fight and I'm very grateful to you." She says making him blush in embarrassment, he just smiles at her and rubs his head sheepishly making the woman stare at his bear chest and blush harder.

"Dinner is ready, so I thought I could come and wake you up plus I would like to thank you again. My father said that if you didn't come then the others wouldn't have either, he said that you inspired them to follow you. I think that's what makes the perfect leader, and I can't thank you enough." She says to him with a small bow.

"Please, no bowing to me, stand up. I find it kinda awkward when people bow to me. And I wasn't alone in helping, my teammates and my sensei were there just as much as I was." Naruto says, making her smile at how modest and kind he was.

"Well, come down and get some dinner, I hope you like it I did the best I could so you could recover your strength." Tsunami said, but what she didn't say was that she cooked as good as she could to try and impress the young man.

"I'm sure I will enjoy it, thank you." He responds politely as he follows her lead down the hall.

* * *

When both, Tsunami and Naruto entered the kitchen the whole table just lit up from seeing their friend walking in.

"Naruto-kun!" Anko yells and glomps him but remembers that others are around and blushes. But while she was doing that she misses the slight glare she gets from Tsunami.

"Whoa, what's going on between you two huh, sensei?" Kiba asks jokingly, while also snickering.

"Shut up mutt, none of your business." Anko says a bit angrily, while still hugging Naruto as she is too happy to care that others are in the room.

"Heh" is Kiba's awkward laugh in reply not wanting to make Anko angry as he looks away from them.

Seeing this, Anko smirks, 'that's right mutt.' "Anyway we should all start some training today so lets go into the woods for it after dinner." She said as they would be rested enough after that.

"Naruto, leave some clones behind at the house to protect the others while we go out." Anko said later as they left the house after dinner.

"Got it" is his reply as he does just that and follows them out the door, waving at Tsunami as she blushes a bit and waves back at him. 'He's so handsome, but am I too old, I don't know what to do...' She thinks to herself.

* * *

As the team gets out into the woods a bit Anko stops and turns to them.

"Alright guys, this is a chakra control exercise that focus completely on pure control. Take out a kunai and hold it in your hand, you must use your chakra to make the kunai stand up in your hand. Keep it perfectly still," She says while taking out a kunai and showing them what to do. "ANBU are taught how to do this training to prevent any accidents. If you use too much chakra, the kunai will shake violently and shoot upwards. Using to little the kunai would wobble a bit before falling back down. Understand?" She says while the others look at her and nod.

"This is tricky and I have already taught you how to tree climb and water walk, so if you get this you will have your control down good. If you combine the other types of control training with this one, you will get even better. Like tree climbing and the kunai balancing at the same time. We will also be working on sticking to the trees and sparing for an hour to master the exercise completely."

"An hour of sparing on a tree, are you crazy or something?" Kiba yells out at the crazy lady he has to call sensei.

"Want to make it two hours?" She shoots back with a evil grin on her face shutting him up really quick and they all get ready to work.

"Good, and Naruto, I want to talk to you after training today." Anko says a little nervously which Naruto picks up on.

"Alright Anko-sensei, I'll see you then." He says with a smile. 'Maybe I could tell her how I feel.' He thought a bit nervously. 'I wonder if she will take it as well as Hinata-chan did.'

"Yea, see you then."

* * *

Each member of the team took out a kunai and immediately got to work. All of the boys had about even control due to having used all the chakra control exercises.

"Alright guys, let's see who can do this the fastest, losers have to buy the winner all the food he can eat when we get back home." Naruto challenges them to encourage them to do better.

"What!? You could out eat the entire village if you wanted too." Kiba complained loudly.

"What? Don't think you can beat me or something?" Naruto shots back with a cocky smirk making Kiba snort and start his training.

"Whatever, deal. I'll definitely beat you though, so get ready to buy me some food you guys."

"Actually I think you meant that I was gonna win this little challenge and both of you will buy me food." Sai said back to the two guys.

"No way, I'm gonna win this one, just like I won the other ones. It was fricken hilarious when I had you two idiots run into the woman's hot springs when you lost. Compared to that, buying me all I can eat is nothing." Naruto says with a laugh while his friends glare at him like he is the most horrible person on the planet making him laugh even more.

"Bastard, we could have died doing that!" Kiba yelled only slightly angry while suppressing a shiver.

"Yea, yea let's just get to work already." Naruto says as they all start to concentrate on the ANBU control exercise they were doing.

* * *

Hours later we see the boys in the woods all leaning on their own tree barley standing and panting like crazy. Well, everyone but Naruto, who is only a bit more winded than he usually would be.

"Alright, I'm out of chakra, how are you guys doing?" Sai asks while taking a break.

"Me too, let's head back to the house; I think is dinner time anyway." Kiba replies while heading off, praying that food is ready as he is starving.

"Fine, but I'm not all that tired. I guess I'll give you guys a fair chance though, let's go." Naruto says jokingly as they walk back to the house together.

As they enter the house they all practically fall into their seats across from their sensei making her smirk. "Out of chakra already, how far are you guys at now?" Anko asks them with a grin.

"I held the kunai up for a minute almost." Naruto says proudly as he had trained very hard to get his chakra control down right.

"I barely got mine to stop wobbling for like 25 seconds." Kiba says groaning that he might lose another challenge.

"I got mine to stay still for about 30 seconds." Sai says also not happy with the thought of losing the challenge? 'at least me and Kiba will be splitting it.'

"Wow. Not bad guys, try to have that done in the next 3 days with holding it up for a half hour and then fighting on the tree for an hour for the rest of the time, or maybe we could do the fighting on the water if your done early." Anko says with her trademark grin on her face. "Naruto, let's head outside real quick before dinner."

"Alright, let's go."

As they get outside Anko leads him out to the back to the dock behind the house and turns to him. 'How do I say this?' she thinks nervously as she had never done this before in her life. "I'm really glad that you saved me from taking that hit by those senbon." She says with a nervous but still grateful smile, not really looking into his eyes.

"Your welcome, but I'm thinking that you have something else to say with the look your giving me." Naruto says with a smile and hope in his eyes. 'I hope she's going to say she likes me.'

"Well, I was just wondering why you would go that at for me? I like that you did and it makes me happy but I was really worried about you and I could have handled it." She says softly with a little blush.

'Well she didn't say it directly but I can tell she is feeling something for me,' Naruto thinks happily. "I... I really like you Anko-chan, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I know you can handle pain but I just didn't want you to get hurt if I could help it."

Anko freezes while her heartbeat quickens, 'he said he liked me' "wait... did you say you liked me?" She questions hopefully, almost thinking it was too good to be true.

"Yes, I would really like to date you, but I already have Hinata and she already agreed to it because she knows as the last of my clan I need to marry like 5 to 7 women. Are you okay with that?" Naruto asks nervously while scratching the back of his head and looking away.

'He likes me... wow, this is great. But he does have to have a few other girls to marry, but as long as I'm one of them along with Hana and Ayame, I'm okay with it. He will definitely treat us all equally.' "I really like you too Naruto, I have for a long time. You have always been an inspiration to me with all you've been through and yet you still stay strong and protect people. I have always really admired you for that. I also will be with you even knowing about the other women you will have to have. I know you will treat us equally." She ends with a huge smile, that Naruto loves to see as its her genuine smile.

'Wow, she agreed, this day can't get any better,' "I will treat you all equally, I promise. I would love to take you out to dinner some time when we get back to the village, sometime when your free if you want." Naruto asks happily as he gives her a big hug and kisses her cheek making her blush a pretty pink.

"I would love too, just come through the Forest of Death to my little hut anytime."

"I will. Now let's go get some dinner." And with that they head inside with huge smiles on their faces thinking about how good they are feeling now.

* * *

Back in the hidden leaf village Sakura is still out and about spouting lies about Naruto being a demon and still being ignored.

"Hey, we should burn down his apartment, he's too dangerous too live here anyway." She shouts into a crowd of people with an evil smirk on her face, waiting for an answer. 'Come on people, this is gonna be great, he's dangerous and is only trying to be cool to steal me away from Sasuke-kun.' She thinks as she truly is losing her sanity and is only thinking about getting Sasuke.

"Will you give it up already you stupid little girl." Yelled some random civillian women. "If he was a demon then he would have slaughtered us all after we almost beat him to death. He's a good boy, with nothing but good intentions in his heart and I am glad that he is here in the village protecting us." She said getting some nods from the other women who were even blushing at the thought of the handsome boy.

"What? He is just using his demon powers to confuse you." Screamed the pink haired girl. 'Come on, he's just messing with you, if you don't believe me then I'll just leave.'

"Your the one whose confused, give it up we will never harm him again." Yelled another random civilian, this time a man in his late thirties who had never really hated the young boy.

"Fine, then I'll just leave the village, and I'll show you all that he is a true demon in human disguise." She screeched back at them and then just storms off.

"Yea, yea girl, whatever." Some younger teenage girls say as the crowd dispersed.

'I will get you for this Naruto-baka, I'm gonna find someone to help me get you, then the village will love me and I will get Sasuke-kun all to myself.' She thinks as she is packing her things to leave, not even caring for her own parents. She only cares about ruining Naruto's reputation which will hopefully get Sasuke to liker her.

* * *

Back with the team at the dinner table they are all having a nice conversation not knowing of the new traitor and possible threat to the village leaving. They are all having a good time until Inari screams at them making everyone get quiet.

"Why are you even hear, you are all acting so happy and having fun, while we suffer by that evil man Gato!"

"Inari, don't yell at them, they are protecting us when they didn't need to." Scolded Tsunami as she was forever grateful for all they had done for them.

"Come on, you don't have to be afraid, were gonna help you." Naruto says calmly.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about us, you don't know what suffering is. You probably have a nice big house with food and a family waiting for you. But Gato killed my dad and I have to go hungry sometimes. You wouldn't know what its like at all." Inari shouts again making Anko so angry that she wants to pummel the little kid into next year.

The whole team is angry at him, having heard a little about his life and seeing some of it for themselves. They all knew that he didn't have a good life at all and they all wanted to pummel the little kid. Too bad Anko beat them to the punch.

"How dare you say that to him you little brat! He knows more suffering than all of us in this room combined and that's saying a lot since I've had one messed up life." Anko yells back with a red face from anger as she reaches for the kid only to be stopped by Naruto's hand gripping hers.

She looks to see Naruto with his head down with his hair covering his eyes. He then pulls her hand down to his side and looks up making all the people feel sad at seeing the pain in his eyes.

'A boy like him shouldn't have eyes like that at that age. What happened to him?' Tsunami wonders as tears come to her eyes.

'Wo, his eyes...' Inari thinks while regretting what he said. 'Maybe I was wrong about them.'

'It must have been hard to live like he did.' The others in the room thought sadly while waiting for their blond captain and friend to speak.

"Have you ever felt so helplessly weak knowing that you just might not be strong enough to pull yourself back home at night? Have you ever been soaked in your own blood waiting for death, just wanting it all to end." He says softly making the girls in the room burst into tears. Inari also starts to cry and the other guys have water in their eyes and their heads down in silence.

"Have you been beaten, stabbed, used for target practice, burned? Have you ever went without food for weeks on end eating only garbage and some small animals? Have you ever been glared by almost your entire village and not know why? Have you been called names by those same people all the time when you walk by? Have you been refused service to most places in the village and when they actually let you in, you would be triple charged for broken things or rotten food?" He speaks with a slightly more forceful tone.

"I have felt all of these things. I know what pain and suffering is much more than you do. I have grown up a hated orphan, so I don't know what it's like to lose a parent. I am sorry for your loss but you have your older sister here, and your dad while I had nothing."

Tsunami, despite the situation blushes as the comment about being Inari's older sister. 'Well, I guess I'm not too old in his eyes then. Why does the thought make me feel so good?'

"We are here to help you whether you want us to or not." He continues as he stands up from the table and heads towards the door, only to stop and turn is head behind him with a small sad smile on his face. "No one will suffer like I did," is the last thing he says to the family and team of ninja as he leaves them to sit in silence.

"Is, that all true?" Tazuna asks after wiping his eyes.

"Yes, but that was mostly the watered down version of his life." Anko says sadly, "He has so many hidden scars on his body you couldn't count them all. He hides them under a genjutsu so no one can see them, I think he is ashamed by them." She says sadly while wiping her tears and leaving the room with all the horrified people in the dining room.

"O my god, it was worse than what he said, how could they do that to him?" Tsunami asks while finally breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably.

"I- I never knew." Inari says while running to his room to think about what he did.

"I knew it was bad but never that bad, he gave us an even more watered down version before but it was nothing compared to this one." Kiba says sadly while Sai just remains silent.

* * *

Naruto is now walking around outside where they were training earlier, 'I don't think I should have told him that and made all the others cry. Do you Kyoshi-chan?' He thinks to Kyoshi who had heard what he said.

**'He had to learn that some people always have it worse than others, if you didn't tell him he would always have acted that way to anybody. I think you did the right thing, so just do some training to take your mind off of the argument.'** Kyoshi says back softly.

'Good idea, I always feel better after some training, let's get this kunai balancing thing down already.'

**'Yea, just focus and you should be able to hold if for a couple minutes, I heard about your bet and I think you did a good job of motivating them. You could out eat the entire village and still be hungry after all, so no one would want to pay that much.'** She giggles at that trying to lighten the mood.

'I don't eat that much, just a little more than the average family of three.' He says back jokingly.

**'Haha, alright whatever you say, just get to work already.'** Kyoshi says to him.

* * *

The next morning after Naruto's training there is a small building in the middle of the woods.

"I'm heading out to get you some herbs to heal up, I'll be back Zabuza-sama." The young girl who saved Zabuza says to him as he is in bed.

"Fine, just hurry back and don't do anything stupid while your gone Haku." Zabuza says to her not really caring for her life, just the fact that she could bring trouble to him.

"I will." Haku says with a conflicted look on her pretty face, not showing it to Zabuza. She couldn't stop thinking about her life ever since she met the handsome blond boy. She feels that she could find something better than a cold and uncaring master who makes her do things that she really doesn't want to do.

Walking through the woods, Haku goes to a spot where the herbs could be, dressed in a pink kimono while carrying a basket for the herbs and with her hair down. Suddenly she sees someone laying in the grass nearby the herbs she needs and she looks closer.

'It looks like that handsome boy who fought and beat Zabuza-sama somehow. I really don't want to hurt him though.' Haku thinks to herself as she walks over slowly trying not to wake the boy up. What she didn't know is that he knew that she was there but he didn't want to scare her.

'This is interesting, I wonder what she'll do and who she is?' Naruto questions while keeping his eyes closed tensing his muscles to move at any second just in case.

She stops next to him and is reaching towards him to shake his shoulder. "Hey, get up. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here." She says kindly with a genuine smile on her face.

Slightly stirring from his sleep, Naruto stretches and rubs the sleep from his eyes. "O, hello tenshi-chan." Naruto says with a smile making her blush like crazy from his complement and more from his smile. 'God he is so handsome with that smile and he called me an angel, how sweet.' She thinking to herself.

Trying to control her blush she stutters out, "my name is Haku, what is yours?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Haku-chan, what are you doing here so early?" Naruto questions innocently.

"I'm picking herbs for my friend, he has been injured recently and is healing up. But I think I should be asking you that question." Haku asks with a light giggle trying not to seem threatening to him.

"I was training, I must have fallen asleep before I went back to my client's house." Naruto says back to the girl.

"Training? Are you a ninja then?"

"Yep, I'm a ninja alright." He said proudly making the girl giggle again, "so do you want some help picking your herbs?"

"Sure, thank you. Why were you training out here anyway, you seem pretty strong already?" Haku asks and blushes some more when she remembers his skill and charisma.

"I'm pretty strong I guess, but I want to be even stronger."

"Why? Do you have some precious people to protect?" Haku asks, "I think when someone has precious people to protect, that makes them truly strong." 'Though Zabuza helped me, I can't say that I really find him all that precious to me.' She thinks sadly as she was only really indebted to the man.

Naruto then goes into his patented thinking pose making the girl giggle to herself even more, while holding herself to the ground so she doesn't glomp him. "I do have precious people and I would give my life in an instant to protect them. I wouldn't be half as strong as I am now without them." He says confidently making Haku's smile widen.

"Good, then you'll be very strong in the future." She says honestly as she starts walking away.

"Well it was nice meeting a pretty girl like you Haku-chan. I really wish you would not fight for Zabuza though." He says as he could fit the pieces together which makes the girl freeze.

'How did he know I'm working for Zabuza-sama.' She tenses her muscles to run as fast as she can. "How did you know that?"

"I'm not going to hurt you Haku-chan, I just want you to live the life that you deserve and want. I knew you were working for him by the way you act. You have the grace of a ninja, added to the fact that you have the same hair and are the same size as the other person I saw. I would rather have you as an ally rather than enemy." He says calmly and truthfully.

'I don't sense any lies from him and it would be nice to get to know him better.' Haku thought with a small blush. "Alright, I'll have to think about this." She says calmly but her mind is really going inside out right about now. "It was nice meeting you Naruto-kun." She says and starts moving but she remembered what she just said and freezes hoping he didn't catch the kun suffix.

"Kun?" He questions with a mischievous grin which makes her blush harder. "I could get used to that."

'Well that was fun, I can't wait to see him again, I just hope we don't have to fight.' Haku thought to herself as she wandered back to her master while thinking about her future.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**PepticCaesar Out  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

Naruto never really thought that he could just fall for an enemy like Haku. Walking back to the house he couldn't stop wondering is the girl was genuinely thinking about leaving her cold master to pursue her own life the way she wanted to.

**'I think it would be nice to have her in the village. You could get a good sparing partner and that girl really seemed to like you.'** She finishes with a teasing tone towards him.

'You think so? I mean she seems really nice, too nice to work for Zabuza, and she is definitely pretty. Also she is very loyal to have not left that fool to rot yet, so I know I could count on her.' He thinks to her making her smile.

**'Yea, she would make a perfect wife for you someday, that's for sure.'** Kyoshi thinks with a teasing tone and smile.

'Wh-what are you talking about? I'm just hoping she can earn her freedom from that maniac. She doesn't deserve to be used as a weapon for that monster.' He thought in anger to her.

**'I know you like her Naru-kun, why not have her as a future mate?'** Kyoshi teases him some more, knowing that his anger is just at the fact that the girl isn't treated right.

'Ero-Kitsune' is all Naruto says back while chuckling at her giggles.

Entering the house slowly, Naruto looks to see all the people at the table eating their breakfast in silence. 'I hope I didn't worry them too much at my little stunt the other day.' He thought worriedly as they all glanced at him sadly, the guys in the room just nodded their heads at Naruto.

Anko came over and hugged him, kissed his cheek, and whispered in his ear, "hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Anko-chan, there's nothing to worry about." Naruto says to her calmly with a smile on his face as he kissed her cheek in return which seemed to cheer her up.

"Naruto, why don't you sit down for some breakfast and by the way, I'm Inari's mother, not his older sister." Tsunami says with a little blush on her face remembering how the blond boy thinks shes pretty and young.

"What? There's no way could you be his mom, you look so young and beautiful." Naruto replies with honest confusion, but just puts on his sheepish smile and rubs the back of his head.

Tsunami just blushes more and misses the heated gaze from Anko, "We- Well thank you Naruto-kun, I-I appreciate your complements, other men just look at my body." 'Plus the fact that they don't want the responsibility of my son, Inari doesn't help either.' She adds on with a frown, but is truly grateful to be called beautiful and not just hot or sexy.

"Well, men can get pretty perverted, I really hate it when guys just look at women with that hungry look in their eyes, its disgusting. Even married men or men with girlfriends look at other women like that." Naruto ends with an annoyed tone, making her smile that he is not a pervert or anything.

Then, from upstairs Inari comes down slowly staring at the floor the entire time, not wanting to look up at the other people in the room. He really felt bad about what he had said and at the disappointed stares he got didn't make him feel any better.

"Hey, Inari. How are you today?" Comes a voice that sounds really familiar to him. It is calm and warming to him, he slowly looks up and meets the gaze of Naruto. He instantly begins to move toward him with a bit of water coming to his young, dark eyes.

"I'm really sorry about what I said to you yesterday Naruto, I had no idea what I was talking about. I guess when tou-san was killed in front of me, I just gave up all hope, thinking that heroes didn't exist anymore." He said choking back sobs, but he was startled when a hand patted him on the head.

"Hey, don't cry now Inari. Kaiza was a good man and he died to protect the village and people he loved. People can be very cruel just for money, artifacts, or even women. They just do whatever it takes to have these things. But people like your dad come around and decide that those people are wrong and they fight to defeat people who are like that. Without people like him, then the world would be a darker and harsher place." Naruto says to the boy while still holding his head, and making everyone smile at his explanation.

"We are here to help you, no matter what. Not everyone here has had as bad a life as you have, but me and Anko-sensei have had worse lives than you could ever imagine. Just remember this. There is always someone who has a worse life than you, so instead of pouting and brooding all the time, you have to move on. Your mom and grandpa like to see your smile and don't like to see you sad. Also, Kaiza's death was just as hard for them as it was for you, so you have to show them that you care for them." Naruto finishes calmly while the others just stared at him with the same smiles on their faces happy to have Naruto back.

'He is turning out to be a perfect role model for Inari.' Tsunami thought while holding back some tears and her small blush at the thoughts of Naruto and what he was doing for her son.

Anko was also touched at the interaction between the two. 'Wow, he's great with kids. I wonder if in our future, we'll have kids.'

Inari just looks up into Naruto's kind and caring eyes and doesn't feel so bad anymore. He can see for himself how kind and forgiving the blond can be, "thank you Naruto-nii-chan!" He shouts with a big smile on his face and he hugs the older boy making all the others in the room smile at his change of heart.

"Of course Inari, now lets get to eating and then we can get to work on finishing up our training. You guys are gonna have to catch up to me though, I got the kunai to balance for about 30 minutes when I was out yesterday." Naruto says with a smirk at his two friends making them gape.

"What? 30 minutes, that's not fair. We weren't training when you were out yesterday!" Kiba yells with a mock angry tone.

"Not my problem," Naruto laughs at them. "Maybe you should start to hurry up then because you two are gonna be buying me all I can eat." He finishes making the other boys pale slightly.

"That's a little low taicho, making everyone worry and not want to do anything while your out training." Sai says to Naruto but gets up anyway. "Come on Kiba, let's just get to work."

"I'm just kidding, you guys won't have to pay for me. Its a little unfair so I'll pay for lunch." He says as they all leave together making the two guys sigh in relief.

* * *

The days passed by quickly since Naruto and the team had defeated Zabuza while on their way to Wave. Since then all the boys have completed their training with kunai balancing and also the sparing on a tree for an hour. On top of that, Inari has been telling all the people of Wave how strong and cool his 'Nii-san' was. The word has been spreading rapidly of how the young blond ninja had defeated an elite jonin level ninja while protecting the bridge builder.

His two teammates are also being talked about as they were the ones to defeat one of the demon brothers in battle. They were not as popular with the people of Wave when compared to Naruto but the people of Wave were definitely feeling more safe in the village due to the whole team's presence.

He had not heard from Haku at all in the past days either and was worried that she turned down his offer or was found out by Zabuza. He just really hoped that she would be alright.

Right now the team is heading towards the bridge for their last day of work on it. Naruto is up front with Kiba to his right and Sai to his left. Tazuna is behind Naruto with Anko following behind him. The people of Wave are all staring and whispering about the team while some of the younger girls are giggling and Waving shyly at Naruto while others are yelling about how awesome and cute he is.

"Look, that's the guy who beat the Demon of the Mist in battle, the cute blond one."

"Yea, I heard of the too. He must be so strong and graceful in battle. I can't believes that he's so hot too."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend or something."

These were some of the more common whispers among the crowds of young teenage girls, and even some of the slightly older women too, making Naruto blush and scratch the back of his head making the women giggle even more.

These whispers were also irritating Anko a little bit as she doesn't like fan girls at all. 'Stupid useless fan girls staring at my man. Not that he would date fan girls anyway but still.' She grumbles to herself.

The team soon makes it to the bridge only to gasp as they see all the workers that were there all unconscious on the ground, except for one. "Tazuna, run. Demon... Monster." He manages to get out before he passes out as well.

"Uh, oh. Looks like Zabuza is back guys. Get into defensive formation in front of Tazuna. I'll make some shadow clones to take all the workers to the clinic." Naruto says while doing just that and also the real one getting the team into formation with the others just following his orders.

Anko pulls out two kunai in reverse grip and jumps in front of all of them as a heavy mist starts to appear in front of them.

"Well, well, well. Look at who we have here. Little blondie playing captain for the little brats while the sensei lets him believe he will actually make it somewhere in the world." Came a rough and cruel sounding voice from the mist as the team then sees the silhouettes of two people in the mist. One they all know for sure by the voice and the height is Zabuza Momochi.

Next to him is a much smaller figure wearing a mask that they all recognize as the fake hunter-nin, Haku. 'I wonder what she has chosen to do.' Naruto thinks to himself. He had told his teammates and his sensei what he had planned for the innocent girl and Naruto assured them she would be a great friend to them. They all also agreed that she would make a better friend than an enemy.

"You should have just left this place after I trashed you the last time, Zabuza." Naruto taunts him after a short silence.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you for what you did, you little bastard." He says making the team of Konoha ninja frown and get their weapons out. "You and your little friends won't be making off this bridge alive." He yelled with a crazy, blood thirsty look in his eyes while Haku seems to hesitate a bit.

"Alright then, let's just see how this all goes down." He said calmly while looking over at his teammates, "just be ready you two."

"I'm ready." Sai says with Kiba nodding his head with the same answer.

"Let's just beat the no eyebrowed freak and get this over with." Anko said, hoping to get the same reaction as before and she smirks when it happens.

"Come and get some then!" Zabuza yells at the team then breathing a bit and looking to Haku. "Go Haku." He orders a bit more calmly and watches as she moves forward while Naruto does for his group.

The two opposing ninjas really don't want to hurt each other but they have to do what they are told so they clash together in the center of the two groups. Naruto with his wakizashi and Haku with a few senbons in her hands.

"You don't have to do this. With you all of us could beat him together." Naruto says quietly to the girl he has come to like a bit.

"I have to make this all look good for him before I switch sides, Naruto-kun." She said quietly while getting an understanding look from him.

"Well then let's put on a good show." He says as he brings his wakizashi back and slashes at her stomach while she blocks the attack and each attack after that. Finally, Naruto is able to break her guard and he kicks her back to Zabuza's side making him a bit angry.

"Well I never thought I would find someone who could hit you." Zabuza says with an uncaring tone making Naruto grip the handle of his short sword in anger. "I guess I should step in then."

As he finishes his thought he pulls his massive sword off his back and he charges in to kill the little blond but Anko's snakes sprout from the bridge and hold him for enough time for Naruto's chains to sprout from his forearms and move to skewer him.

Using the massive Zanpaktou, the Kubikiribocho, he blocked the chains and switched with a hastily made water clone before he was poisoned by the snake bites.

* * *

As he saw Zabuza run forward towards Naruto and Anko, Kiba got Akamaru and Sai to head off to fight Haku while leaving some ink creatures to take Tazuna to safety along with some of Naruto's left over kage bunshins.

Kiba and Akamaru started with their signature, gatsuga (fang passing fang), while Sai also made a signature move and drew some lions out of his scroll to attack Haku while she is distracted with Kiba.

Zabuza saw this and created some water clones to intercept the two genin and the dog but only to help with Haku's special ability. 'All according to plan.' He thought with a cold smirk but it was dropped as Naruto practically appeared in front of him with a quick slash with his wakizashi which Zabuza avoided by jumping back.

"You should keep your eyes on your opponent Zabuza, I wouldn't have thought an elite jonin from Kiri would be so careless." Naruto said to him with a smirk enraging Zabuza even more but he is controlling his anger better than Naruto would have thought.

"You need more than that to beat me punk, now let's get to the good stuff." Zabuza said as he swung his sword at him as fast as he could. Naruto just made some chains come from his shins and hold the blade back but it was actually quiet tough as it had a lot of momentum.

Anko, seeing this, throws a couple of kunai at the mist nin forcing him to jump away from Naruto. "You didn't forget about little old me did you?"

'This is getting very annoying, very quickly.' Zabuza thought as he then began to actually focus on the battle at hand.

* * *

On the other side of their battle was the fight with Haku and the rest of the team. The gatsuga attack followed by Sai's lions had easily beaten the intercepting water clones from Zabuza but the clones had also stopped Kiba's attack and beat some of Sai's lions causing a big puddle of water and another of ink to land of the bridge. "You can't win this, I have the upper hand." Haku says to them calmly at seeing the water in front of her.

"O, and how do you think that?" Sai asks just as calmly while trying to piece together what her strategy was.

"Well, that's easy, were surrounded by the puddles that you just created." Haku said back confidently while going through some hand signs, Haku calls out. "Sensatsu Suisho" (A thousand flying water needles of death) and thousands of needles formed from the rising water above the two boys, making them gape before sending the needles flying towards the two genin.

Moving quickly Sai draws a couple of bird pictures in his scroll and uses their long reaching wingspan to completely cover himself and Kiba along with Akamaru. "It will take more than that to beat us in this fight." Sai says calmly after the ink birds are destroyed after being turned into pin cushions.

"Thanks for the save there Sai, I don't know what I could have done to avoid all those needles." Kiba says with a relieved expression on his face as that was the first time he had ever truly felt that he would die and he couldn't move in time.

"So, its going to take more than that then huh, well then, I guess you leave me no choice." Haku says to them while going through more hand signs and then calling out, "Makyo Hyosho" (Demonic Mirroring ice crystals). As the water rises again but it starts to freeze and form mirrors of ice around both Sai and Kiba.

After they all formed Kiba and Sai were getting a little worried about this new jutsu that they have never seen before. Haku then enters into one of the mirrors and appears on all of the other mirrors.

"Well, whatever these ice mirrors are I'm sure me and Akamaru can break them, lets go Akamaru." Kiba says as his dog agrees with him, "Gatsuga"(fang passing fang) Kiba calls out with Akamaru following him as they hit one of the mirrors and just bounce off while leaving a few small scratches in the mirrors. "Damn, these mirrors are as hard as steel." He says while holding his head and checking on Akamaru.

"This is gonna be harder than it looks." Sai says grimly.

* * *

Back with Naruto, Zabuza is still swinging his massive sword at him angrily while becoming more and more frustrated at the lack of any real success. He goes for another swing and Naruto sees that he won't be able to get away and channels chakra to his feet and arms to brace himself.

The massive sword hits his katana, that he switched out for his wakizashi for the added reach, and he could swear he heard the bones in his arm creaking in protest to the massive amount of force they just sustained. 'Holy shit, this guys is strong.' He thinks to himself in a bit of fear and awe. 'But all I have to do is stay calm and add more chakra next time I decide to block. Not to mention I need to be more in sinc with Anko.' He thinks to himself as he skids on the bridge a little bit but ultimately stops the blade and watches as Anko switches in for him.

"My turn." She says to him with a grin as she goes through hand signs calling out, "Dokujin no Jutsu." (poison cloud technique) sending a purple cloud at the mist nin who curses and jumps away from the cloud.

He quickly sends a simple, Suiton: Teppōdama (Water release: Gunshot) at the mist and watches at it dissipates into the water. "Not bad. Your both better than I thought." He says with some anger.

"Thanks, your not so bad yourself." Naruto says back with a grin with some real respect. Zabuza may have been an evil asshole, but he was damn strong and that was worth some amount of respect.

Naruto then sends his chains that he had hidden in the ground from the poison smoke cloud distraction and manages to pierce Zabuza's left arm, getting a pained grunt from the man who quickly tries to move away.

But the chain had pierced through the arm and had wrapped around it and he really didn't like what was almost inevitable. He looked to see Anko flying towards him with some snakes already coming out of her sleeves to block his sword and that would leave him open for the kill. Gritting his teeth he did what he had to do...

He severed his left hand so the chains would not be connected, he then moved out of the way from Anko and sent a quick kick that sent her back to the kid.

* * *

Unaware of the massive conflict taking place at the bridge, Tsunami is in the kitchen doing the dishes while Inari is sitting at the table thinking to himself. He then looks to his mother and decides to start a conversation. "Hey mom, what do you think of Naruto?" He questions innocently.

Tsunami blushes very lightly and replies, "I think he is a great person, he is very respectful and nice. He is also very strong and brave both in body and mind from what we heard of his life. I think he is a very good person, why do you ask Inari-kun?"

"I was just wondering, he just gives me a good feeling. Its kind of like when dad was here, I just feel safe with him and I feel that he can do anything. I hope I can be that strong when I grow up too." Inari says loudly with a cheerful smile on his face.

"That's very good Inari, I feel similar to that too. I also like it when he's around and helping me with some chores and things." She says with an increasing blush on her beautiful face. But that all stopped when the front door slammed open and two thugs posing as samurai were there staring at her with scary smirks on their faces.

Waraji is of tall stature, wears an eye-patch over his right eye and has brown hair which he parts in three, finishing in an elaborate topknot. He has an intricate tattoo that seemingly stretches across his entire left side as well as a stitched scar on the left side of his forehead, and the left side of his mouth. He wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed. He also wears bandages wrapped around his waist, simple sandals and carries a fairly long sword.

Zori is a light-skinned man with bluish-white hair and black eyes. Lined markings are tattooed under his eyes. He commonly wears a dark purple hat on this head. He also wears a blue jacket with multiple pockets and tied to his waist is his blue handled katana

"Were going to need you to come with us woman, now no fighting and come on." Zori said to her.

"Wh-what?" Tsunami asks fearfully.

"If you don't come with us I'm gonna cut your little son in half."

"No, don't touch my son. I'll come with you just don't touch him." Tsunami says to them while tearing up a bit.

"Mom, don't go with them please." Inari pleads to her.

"Just go to your room Inari. I'll be alright."

What the two wana be samurai don't know is that one of the clones that helped men to the clinic was already on his way to the house to inform the family what had happened. As the clone cleared the forest, he spotted Tsunami being held hostage and Inari was running at them yelling to let her go.

Naruto was slightly surprised by this, he had not expected Inari to change this much from the time they first met to now. Naruto knew that he only had one chance to get this right as the two men began to attack Inari, he rushed in.

"Inari!" Tsunami screamed out as she tried to stop her son. Inari was feeling great fear, but held on as he charged at the men, taking from Naruto's example. The samurai were eager to end the brat's life…but to their shock, they found that they only succeeded in cutting a log into three pieces.

"What the hell?!" Waraji said in confusion.

"A replacement jutsu?!" Zori said with just as much confusion.

The two then turned as they spotted Naruto who had been able to rescue Tsunami and Inari in them as the blond ninja spoke in his usual tone. "I made it…sorry about the delay…but heroes always seem to show up late."

Inari looked up and saw to his surprise Naruto or a clone of him, who had been able to use a replacement jutsu to take for Inari while he was able to sneak into the area and free Tsunami at the last minute.

"Naruto-kun! It's you." Tsunami said to him quietly while crying relieved tears the she was saved by the blond she admires.

"Who the hell are you?!" Waraji yelled at the young blond if front of them.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha to you one eye. And I'm going to deal with you right now for trying to kidnap a beautiful lady like Tsunami and trying to kill her son."

Naruto spared a glance at Inari and smiled to him as Inari and Tsunami looked on in awe at what he had been able to do at the last minute. "You did great Inari, when you charged those two, they forgot about you're mother and that allowed me to get her out of the way and use a replacement jutsu to save both her and you, I owe you big for that." He said as he cut Tsunami free and smiled as she hugged her son tightly while wiping her tears away.

Naruto then faced the two mercenary samurai who were getting even more annoyed as they reached for their swords once more

"It's one of those ninja brats Tazuna hired." Zori said to his partner Waraji.

"Let's deal with him then."

Inari and Tsunami gasped as the two charged at them as they were all still looking at them. "Naruto-kun, they're coming!" Tsunami blushing at the kun suffix that she just figured out that she had added to his name and the fact that it felt natural for her to call him that.

Naruto calmly focused and took out a pair of shuriken from his pouch and fired them at the two samurai, both men then took out their swords and blocked the attacks.

"You'll have to do something else than that brat!" Zori said to him to taunt him.

Naruto merely grinned, making them even angrier as he replied. "I already have."

Before the samurai could do anything, two chains had shot out of the water and grabbed them by the necks using their momentum to snap them.

Inari and Tsunami were both stunned at the whole thing and looked at Naruto with wide eyes filled with admiration and complete awe.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_

**Alright, in the last couple chapters I have decided that Zabuza will be evil and will probably die. In the last story, I just never really got around to including him in the story until way later, so I think this will work better.  
**

**PepticCaesar out  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

Kiba, Akamaru. and Sai were not doing so well for the first couple minutes of the fight. Haku was throwing tons of senbon needles at both of them and there was nothing they could do to void all of them. The worse part is that Haku didn't even want to hurt them at all, she was just trying to be convincing.

No matter how many lions Sai made to attack the mirrors or how many times Kiba and Akamaru kept using gatsuga on the mirrors, they would not break.

"You don't have to hit us so much you know." Kiba complains quietly while grimacing as he pulls out some needles in his arms and sides, along with some from Akamaru. "My taicho can get you a spot in our village and Zabuza is probably too busy on his fight to notice us so I don't see why we have to fight."

"I agree, Naruto-taicho and Anko-sensei won't lose to Zabuza so you might as well just stop this nonsense and give up." Sai says to the hunter-nin hoping that she would as the fight is getting pretty hard.

"I'm sorry but I still want to be absolutely sure of my success." Haku says back sadly while preparing more needles.

"If that's how it has to be, then I guess we have to fight and just beat you." Kiba said to the masked hunter nin as he then gave another pill to his dog and he then went through some different hand signs and called out his jutsu, "Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro" (Human Beast Combination Transformation: Double-Headed Wolf) Then in a large puff of smoke, a large two headed white wolf appeared in the ice dome leaving very little space for Sai.

Sai then saw that Haku had her eyes all on the massive wolf and made his way quickly to the out side of the dome and was relieved when he made it out of the ice mirror death trap. "Hey Kiba, I got out so I'm going to try and assist you from the outside while you crush these mirrors from the inside." He called out to his partner who nodded and head towards the first set of ice mirrors and slashed out with his massive paws putting a fairly big gash in the mirrors.

'Shit, he scratched my mirror the other one got outside. I should have paid more attention to him. Also, I didn't think even in this new combination form he would be able to even mark my mirrors. I have no idea if I can actually beat this one as I can't freely move from mirror to mirror now.' Haku thought while trying to stay calm in this situation. 'Well, losing won't be that bad, I'll be aloud to live I'm sure. They seem to know that I'm not truly an enemy now so I suppose I really don't have to fight anymore, but I think I'll continue and see how this goes.'

"I'm impressed that you were able to scratch my mirror but it will take a bit more power than that to break them." Haku said to the beast who seemed to smirk at her.

"Ok, that was just a test swing anyway, so lets get started then." Kiba yells while Sai draws a bird in his scroll and hops onto the large ink creature and flys into the air.

* * *

"Damn, he cut off his hand." Naruto said in a bit of awe at the man's attempts to survive. Anko was also a bit surprised and they both watched as he grit his teeth and wrapped the wound in some extra bandages that he had with the only had he had left.

"That hurts you little bastard. I swear I will kill you for that." He screams out in rage as he makes a mad dash at him trying to cut Naruto in half vertically. Naruto jumps to the left to avoid the blow and makes a slash at Zabuza's right leg, hitting it and wounding him a little as he was able to move it at the last second.

"Stay in one place so I can cut you in half already." Zabuza said angrily while avoiding some more kunai from Anko again.

"Hmmm, let me think about that for a second." Naruto says to him sarcastically, making him even more angry.

'Damn this brat, alright I just have to calm down a bit. He's good but he's not that good, unfortunately I'm missing my hand now. Time to switch tactics, I'll go on the defense and see if I can spot any holes in his attacks.' Zabuza thinks to himself with a bit of worry.

Zabuza stops moving and he holds his massive blade in front of him as Naruto threw a fairly powerful slash into his blade, pushing Zabuza back only a little bit. Naruto then throws a right kick to Zabuza's head and Zabuza reaches out with his left arm to block the kick.

Seeing this Naruto quickly moves his kick above Zabuza's head which is dodges, and uses his momentum to throw a back hand with his left hand, sending Zabuza stumbling a bit. With his defense off balance a bit, Naruto lands in front of him and throws another punch into Zabuza's ribs and hears them crack under the pressure while Zabuza grunts in pain.

'Damn, this kid is quick and pretty strong.' Zabuza thinks with a grin as he loves to fight tough opponents even though deep down he knows that he is losing. He swings his sword at Naruto with a horizontal slash which Naruto then ducks under the slash and moves to stab Zabuza but Zabuza spins his body with the momentum and avoids the stab and elbows Naruto in the face with his left arm sending him flying with a cry in pain.

"Shit, Naruto are you alright?" Anko asks as she rushes up to him and cancelling the attack she was going to send. 'You better get up quick and beat this bastard Naruto, because if you die I will never forgive you.' She thinks to herself as she helps him up. 'This fight can't be too much longer. He is losing a good amount of blood through that hasty patch up job on his hand and the other cuts he has taken.'

* * *

Back in the ice dome, Kiba swings his massive paws with far more strength than he did the first time. Haku saw this and cursed while jumping quickly out the back of her mirror as the paw completely smashed it to pieces. 'So, he can break my mirrors in this form.' Haku thought to herself, impressed at the transformation's strength. 'Well, I guess I'm gonna have to hit him with some of my water techniques then.'

She starts to prepare her thousand flying water needles jutsu but is stopped when a couple ink bears charge her and she also sees the enlarged wolf version of Kiba charging as well. She decides to jump back an throw some of her normal senbon at the ink bears dispelling them and she also avoids being hit by a massive white wolf paw.

'This hunter-nin is good, but Sai seems to already have a plan in action.' Kiba thinks with a smirk trusting that Sai is ready and able to capture the hunter-nin.

'Time to enact my plan, all I need is for Kiba to distract her and send my ink snakes down from the air and restrict her.' Sai thinks to himself as he lets Kiba keep attacking until he can find and opening.

Kiba then charges at the tired form of Haku and moves to claw into her when she jumps to the right again. Sai then swoops down to her and hits her towards his partner. Kiba, seeing this, slams his shoulder into her and sends her towards the railing just like Sai had planned.

Sai then draws on his scroll while hovering above the girl and saying "Choju Giga" (Super Beast imitating drawing) and sends his ink snakes to tie the girl up to the bridge. One grabs onto her left hand and coils the other half of it self to the bridge.

Haku doesn't even try to struggle as she knew that she was beaten and she relaxes as she knew they wouldn't kill her.

"You put up a great fight there, but it wasn't enough." Kiba says to the girl as Sai jumps off his ink bird and lands next to him.

"Yeah, that was a tough fight, if Kiba couldn't do that wolf transformation we would have lost." Sai says to Kiba making the boy puff out his chest and grin in appreciation.

"Thanks, I just wonder how taicho's fight is going." Kiba says although he is not too worried about it, he has faith in Naruto's skill.

"I'm sure that he will be fine. He seemed really strong from what I have seen of him and you two put up a good fight as well." Haku said to the two as they all look to that direction as the mist is beginning to let up and what they see surprises them, but only a little bit.

Zabuza was missing his left hand and had is bandaged quite badly while sporting some cuts and scratches. Naruto had only a couple cuts on him when compared to Zabuza and was breathing pretty heavily just like Zabuza was.

* * *

'Damn. I'm running on fumes and it looks like this gaki can go longer than I can.' Zabuza thought, 'well I'm at least glad that the guy who killed me is good with a sword.'

"Its over Zabuza." Naruto says as he tries to control his breathing with Anko not doing much better.

"Hmmm, I hate to say it but it seems like you did beat me." Zabuza says with a smirk, not afraid of what comes next.

"So the demon and Haku are defeated by the enemy huh, how wonderful. Now I have a real reason to kill you both." A voice calls out of no where and all the fighters just look over and see a short and pudgy business man leading a lot of thugs.

"And we now have a reason to kill you, Gato." Zabuza said enraged at the man as he then looked at the others. "Hmph, I guess our fight is over." He said to them as he turned toward the crowd but he couldn't lift his sword anymore with the blood loss. "Lend me a kunai for this gaki." He said while Naruto didn't see any harm in helping him and did as he was told.

Zabuza doesn't really think much about Haku not joining his side in his attack and he just rushes in as he feels himself dying from losing too much blood. He carves his way through a few of the hired thugs, cutting into them with only the small blade in his mouth but he his stabbed a few times on the way. Even with the weapons stuck in his back he still makes it to Gato and stabs him in the chest and head, killing him as Zabuza finally falls over dead.

"He killed our meal ticket."

"What now?"

"Lets steal from the town and kill these kids in the way." Shouted one of the smarter men getting the others to agree and charge at them.

Haku got ready as she took out three senbon needles while Naruto soon ran and got next to Haku. "I still haven't run out of steam yet," Naruto said with a smile to the girl. Haku giggled slightly but stopped when an arrow shot into the middle of the two groups.

Everyone looked to see Inari and the townspeople with their 'weapons', which were basically oars, sticks, some clubs, and other various blunt and some sharp objects. "This is our town and we will fight to protect it," Inari yelled and soon the villagers roared as well making some of the men sweat.

"With a few quick words of confidence from the same smarter bandit the group continues to charge at them, not knowing how big a mistake they are making.

"I think I can handle this by myself guys, I have enough chakra left." Naruto said as he walked in front of the whole group while having chains sprout from the back of his body making everyone who didn't see them stop what the were doing.

"What the hell"

"Who the hell is this guy."

"I think I've heard of this ability, but that should be impossible. I thought the Uzumaki clan was all gone long ago."

These were some of the things the bandits were saying as they were all frozen in place staring at the blond haired man in front of them who was now jogging towards them as he wanted to save energy.

But it didn't matter as he was already too close to run now. Naruto had his head down with a smirk at the bandits as he channeled some wind into his chains getting them to glow a soft blue color and he swung them at the closest men cutting through them like butter.

It was over quickly with Naruto moving with grace using his sword and his chains with ease, cutting and piercing the bandits easily. He dodged and spun and blocked them, while absolutely dominating the fight.

"S-So these are shinobi?" Inari said in awe, and he wasn't the only one as all the villagers who had come looked to the blond in a new light and were amazed at the blond ninja.

Soon they were all dead and Naruto appeared in front of Gato and seemed to search him, finding some interesting information while he went back to his team and Haku and promptly passed out from exhaustion.

The people all cheered in joy at the sight of the Konoha team carrying there new hero through the village as he rested. After all, it was a start of a new time of prosperity for them.

What they didn't see though, was a shinobi from a Kiri rebel group leaving the scene. 'I should report this to Mei-sama, we should go to Konoha if they have ninja like him being strong enough to beat Zabuza at that age. We could us some help after all.' She thought to herself as she smiled at the thought of a free Kirigakure.

* * *

The next day, after a good nights rest, Naruto pulled out the information he had found on Gato's corpse. "alright, I have the location of Gato's money and documents as well as a dungeon of women he kidnapped. We have to go and save them." He said shocking the civillian family and making the ninjas look at Anko to see her decision.

"Of course, you lead the way then." She said agreeing to the plan.

Naruto led them into the woods and they all walked for about 30 minutes and came up to a small compound just at the edge of a wooded part of the island. "Alright gakis, there are some guards in their but they probably aren't trained to handle ninja. Kiba and Sai can go to the east and Naruto and I will go to the west. Sai, you can make some ink snakes and send them in first and strangle any of the bandits you see, then we'll all charge in from our sides. Try and take these guys out quickly." Anko said to the team and they all nodded and moved into their positions.

"Choju giga" (Super Beast Imitating Drawing) Sai whispered and sent around 30 snakes into the small compound and manged to get onto some of the bandits but others had seen the snakes.

"What the hell, theses snakes are made of ink." A random bandit said to three other of his friends nearby and then was shocked when each of the three fell to the ground with shurikens in their heads. "Wh-what the hell!" He said and started to look around and quickly found the person responsible. It was a young blond guy with blue eyes and the bandit started to try and make himself look intimidating.

"You know that's not very scary at all, I'm a ninja and your just a lowly bandit. You don't stand a chance." Naruto said calmly to the bandit as the rest of the team came behind him making the bandit even more intimidated. "Its over now." Naruto said as he threw a kunai and hit the man in the eye. Searching for any stragglers, they went to the front doors of the compound as they hadn't found any.

"We don't know how many men are in here, so lets take this slow and steady while sticking together inside." Anko said to them seriously as they opened the door and entered into a lobby area.

The area was decorated just like a normal hotel building probably to make it so if people entered they wouldn't be suspicious or anything. There were some halls leading to the left and right so Sai drew some pictures of mice and sent them around to scout the area while the team hid in the lobby.

"I found where the girls are but they seem to be in trouble most of the guards are there and they seem to want to rape the girls, follow me quickly." Sai said and quickly led them to the right spot.

* * *

"Hey, you bastard don't touch us!" A beautiful brown haired girl around the age of 17 said to a guard who was coming towards the girls. There were around 20 women in total, all tied up. Some looked to be in their late 20s early 30s but none looked to be over the age of 35.

"Shut up you bitches, I'm sure that our boss won't mind if we were able to have some fun before he does." An ugly fat bandit said as some of the other bandits were approaching the crying women.

"Leave her and the rest of us alone you sick bastards." Yelled another beautiful woman with pure black hair and green eyes. She seems to be around 30 or 32 and is one of the only women actually yelling at the bandits in the room.

"O, we have a feisty one here don't we..." The main bandit said to her and started to approach her.

"Stay away from me!" She yelled at him angrily while hiding her growing fear.

* * *

"Alright, there are in this room and the guards are touching some of them but they haven't been raped yet." Sai said to the team who are now outside of the room where the women are.

"Alright, I'll go get the women and you guys can all get the guards who are waiting around the outside of the cage." Naruto said and everyone agreed and they quickly kicked the door down scaring all the people in the room.

Naruto quickly killed the men in the cage by throwing 5 kunai into each on of their heads. The others attacked the men while Naruto went towards the cage. The women inside started to go towards the corner thinking he would continue what the other men were planning to do.

He put his hands up and smiled warmly at the women. "Its ok, I'm not going to harm you ladies." The women only saw genuine worry and kindness in his eyes and stopped moving believing that he wouldn't hurt them. He then slowly approached the closest woman to him. It was the 17 year old girl and he cut the ropes that she was tied up with. "You ladies are safe now, were going to get you out of here, alright?" Naruto said kindly to the women making them smile and some of them blush as they had already heard of him beating Zabuza as Gato was screaming and complaining about some blond haired brat before he left. They figured it had to be him and they were all impressed to see him so young.

"Thank you so much for coming when you did, if you didn't I'd hate to think of what they would have done to us." The young woman said and gave him a kiss on his cheek making him blush and the women giggle at him.

"Its no problem, me and my team just came to help, we have already killed Gato and his other bandits so Wave should be completely free now." Naruto said to them shocking them and they began to cry in joy and the others were soon freed and hugged him tightly all while kissing his cheek and crying.

"Helloooo..." Anko called to them a little annoyed. "The bandits are all dead so we can all get you back to your homes now, lets go." She said and started to walk off in jealousy as the team led ladies out of the dungeon.

* * *

Naruto and the team have just made it to the bridge with the women in tow and saw that the villagers were waiting for their return. When the team was spotted, the people erupted in cheers for them and were practically worshiping Naruto as they had seen his strength in the fight and he has always been helpful and respectful to them and they came to really like him. Especially now that him and his team have saved the women of their village.

Haku was off to the side of the crowd looking on as Naruto was swarmed by some children and she smiled gently.

Time went by quickly as Tazuna finished the bridge with no hindrances along with the ninja protecting him and the people cheered as they all stood on the bridge saying their goodbyes. Nartuo was in the front of his team with Haku along with them.

"Well, we have got to go," Naruto told them sadly as he really liked the people of this village. Everyone in the crowd gave their thanks in the form of their cheers and the women shouting about how they love him and don't want him to go making him blush. Inari was tearing up a bit as he hugged Naruto.

"Thank you Naruto-nii-chan for everything you have done for me and the village. I will remember this day forever and I will always protect my mother and precious people just like you told me to." Inari told him. Naruto smirked with a nod as he bent down and hugged him.

Tsunami came up and hugged Naruto as well and said with a blush, "thank you for showing my son not to give up Naruto-kun, I would really like it if you could visit us and I'm sure everyone here would love it if you came back too."

"I'm sure I will visit you some time Tsunami-chan." Naruto said as they had gotten closer during the time he and his team had stayed at their home.

Backing away from the crowd Naruto looks at them all once again, "before we go, I have left all the money, deeds to your homes, and anything of value in the center of your town, goodbye Wave country." Naruto yelled and the village roared in happiness and most cried for his generosity. The team along with the new addition of Haku turned and began their way home as the thundering cheers began to die down.

Tazuna smiled, "we will have to give the bridge a name now that its finally done." Tazuna stated as the cheering finally stopped making everyone listen quietly. "I thing we should name it after the person who restored our strength, hope, and returned our savings even though he didn't need to. We'll call it 'The Great Naruto Bridge'." Tazuna said as people cheered as loud as they could once again in agreement to the name.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_**  
**

**Alright, well Zabuza is dead and Haku is joining the leaf village. I really just couldn't deal with having so many characters needing to have time in the story, like having each important person having at least one thing to say is pretty tedious and difficult so the less people the better.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are still enjoying the little changes I'm making and I hope you keep reading.**

**PepticCaesar out**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

Team 7 left Wave with heavy hearts as they had all grown attached to the village and the people who lived there but they did want to get home to their village too.

"Will the village really accept me into it?" Haku asked Naruto has she had been worried for quite some time about that.

"Yea, the village will love you and I can get the Hokage to let you in." Naruto said with a reassuring smile making her blush prettily.

"How do you know that?"

"I'm pretty close to him, so I know I can convince him."

'Hmmm, I guess I got really lucky to have met a friend of the Hokage.' Haku thought to herself as she felt really happy to be getting another chance at living a life of her choosing. 'Plus this gives me time to get to know Naruto-kun more.'

A couple hours later the group of ninja can see the front gates of Konohagakure, "there she is." Naruto said happily as Haku looks on, amazed at what she is seeing.

"Its beautiful."

"Halt!" One of the gate guards said as they approached, "You all need to sigh in."

"Team 7 returning from a successful C-rank mission with a new ally." Anko stated to him and the other guard as she handed them her documents.

The guard seemed to look over the documents and glanced at the new addition to this group for a bit, as if deciding what to do. As he finished looking over the documents, he decided to let them through, but not before telling Haku to speak with the Hokage. With that done the team jumped to the rooftops in order to reach the Hokage Tower more quickly.

Upon reaching the Hokage Tower Anko turned to the team "I can handle the official report while me and Naruto will get Haku settled in you two are dismissed until further notice." She told Kiba and Sai.

"Good I need some sleep and then hopefully some training, I'll see you later Anko-sensei, Naruto-taicho." Kiba said as he left while Sai simply nodded.

* * *

They entered the Hokage's office to see Kurenai and team 8 in front of the Hokage's desk and decided to shout out about her team's success. "Anko Mitarashi reporting in for team 7 and our successful C-rank turned A-rank mission." She says loudly making Naruto shake his head a bit and Haku giggle at that. After Anko had yelled that out it shocked everyone in the room but made Sasuke fume.

"What! That loser got an A-rank mission but I'm still stuck doing chores." Sasuke yelled at that fact. "I demand we get a better mission." He yelled as he looked at his sensei who seemed to narrow her eyes at that.

The Hokage then let out some killing intent on him making everyone sweat a little bit. "You don't make demands of your superior boy, but if you want a new mission then so be it." The man behind the desk said to them and stopped his killing intent.

Haku also didn't take too lightly to having the person she admired insulted but Naruto had calmed her down with a grateful smile.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama? I'm not too sure of my team's readiness for a C-rank." Kurenai said kindly while composing herself after the little incident. She knew Shino and Hinata were ready but the stuck up Uchiha could use some more training to control his emotions.

Hearing his sensei try to avoid a C-rank mission just made the Uchiha fume even more but the other two understood what she was talking about.

"Nonsense Kurenai-chan, I'm sure they can handle the mission I had in mind." The old man said and proceeded to give them a mission while watching the Uchiha carefully.

"Alright team, meet up at the north gate in two days at 11 am, fully packed for a three week mission." She said to the team and they nodded and left the room.

"Hey Nai-chan, meet me at the bar tonight with the other girls." Anko said to her friend who just nodded happily and left as she waved to Naruto and glanced curiously at the girl next to him.

"How did the mission go Anko-chan, Naruto-kun?" The kind old man asked them as he looked to Haku. "I see you have brought a new friend with you."

"It went perfect old man. Naruto was a perfect leader and he took on Zabuza for a short while and managed to defeat him. The second time, it was closer but me and him worked together to beat him. He also offered Haku here a place in our village but she was the accomplice of Zabuza and wasn't treated all that well. Naruto took it on himself to see that she would be safe." She said making the two teens blush a bit making the Hokage chuckle a bit.

"Wow. I knew you were better than you let on but I didn't think you hid that much Naruto-kun. Congratulations and I would like to know a bit more about you, Haku-chan." He said as smiling as Naruto blushed at the praise but he still looked to the now uncertain Haku in reassurance.

"Well, I am from the Yuki clan from Kiri but I had to flee from there." She said not noticing the widening of the Hokage's eyes. "Bloodlines were hated there and when my father saw that I had one, he killed my mother in front of a mob he formed." She said as she tired to force the words out through her tears making Naruto pat her back in comfort. Haku didn't say it but she was grateful for his presence.

"After that he had came and I was so afraid that my ice bloodline kicked in and made sharp spikes of ice that killed all the people of the mob." She explained as she looked at the ground.

"I see." Hiruzen said as he was saddened at the poor girls loss but he could see the care that Naruto had in his eyes and the happiness that the girl had from being close to the boy and he grinned. "In that case I welcome you to our village Haku-chan."

The girl looked up quickly while wiping the last of her tears away, "Ar-are you sure?" She asked him with a lot of hope in her voice.

"I'm sure." He said kindly at her, "I will get the necessary work done and I know of a place where you can live in."

Haku didn't know what to say so she just turned to Naruto and jumped on him while letting a few tears fall. "Thank you so much for what you have done for me Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed a light pink but smiled softy to the girl, not really paying attention to the half amused, half annoyed look from Anko. "I'm glad to have you here now Haku-chan."

Haku just hugs him tighter hiding her blush from his face. 'I truly believe that I have found something that I have always wanted.'

Turning back to the woman in front of him, the Hokage said, "well Anko-chan your team can have about two weeks off of missions unless you are needed."

"Alright, bye old man." She said with a relieved sigh, something that Haku and Naruto both could agree on and they left the room.

Leaving behind the grumbling Hokage, "I'm not that old."

* * *

Later on we see Anko, Hana, Kurenai, Yuugao, and Tsume at a restaurant just sitting down when Hana asks, "hey Anko, how was your mission? My brother didn't do anything too stupid I hope." She finished making them all giggle.

"No, he followed his orders perfectly, all the hell I put them through is paying off I guess. We ran into some problems along the way but nothing too bad, although Naruto got wounded when we were there though." She responded with a small frown.

"What? Is he ok?" Hana asked worriedly for her crush while the others were worried for their student. All except Kurenai as she had seen him earlier and he looked alright.

"Yea, he's fine. He's really strong already after all and he has his clan's quick healing. With my training he's practically unstoppable too." She said with pride although she still felt bad about him getting hurt though.

"Then how did he get hurt?" Tsume asked making the others nod.

"Well, he had just defeated Zabuza Momochi in battle. It wa-

"Wait, he beat Zabuza the demon of the bloody mist in a fight. That's incredible." Yuugao said with shock and awe on her face that resembled the faces of the other women at the table as well.

"Yea, he hit him with powerful wind jutsu he shot off. But anyway, a hunter-nin came out and threw senbon needles into Zabuza's neck when I had arrived and was trying to take him away. I asked what was going on but Naruto already had suspicions that the girl was a fake and questioned her about it. Out of nowhere, she threw some senbon at me and I wasn't ready for them at all but Naruto jumped in front of me to protect me and took the hit." Anko finished with a small, guilty expression on her face.

The women were in shock that Naruto would do that but quickly got over it and their admiration and respect, or in Hana's case, love for him went up by a lot.

"Wow, so he saved you from taking the pain. He's a hero, not to mention the perfect guy. Probably the only one and you don't need to feel guilty about him getting hurt. It wasn't your fault Anko-chan." Hana said after a while with a small blush that her mother saw.

'I knew that he would be a perfect fit for her.' She thought with an amused smile, 'now I wonder how long until I have some grand-pups.' "Yea, and besides he's perfectly fine."

"Yea, I guess. I just really felt bad about not being ready for it at all and watching him get hurt because of me just got to me a bit." Anko sad a little sadly but it was replaced with a grin making them all suspicious. "On the bright side, I have admitted my feelings for him and he admitted to having feelings for me too. We're now officially together; along with Hinata though." She said making the Hana fume slightly at that but the other women smiled happily for their friend.

"What! You guys got together, that's no fair I thought we were going to get him together." Hana yells loudly making the other women look at her in amusement, seeing this she quickly blushes and sits down.

"Aww is Hana jealous." Tsume said with a smirk at her daughter as she watcher her blush more."Well, I approve of him so you better snatch him up soon. I do want some grand-pups to spoil."

"Mom." Hana whines with a blush at that thought a bit making the whole table continue to giggle while Anko blushed a bit too.

"I'm sure that you will both be happy to be with Naruto. We had helped raise him after all." Yuugao said to the two women with a triumphant grin at their finally being a guy who wasn't a huge pervert, but a perfect gentleman.

"Now, all I have to do is get Ayame so we can snag him too." Hana said making them all giggle again as they begin their meal.

* * *

Then next morning Naruto is spending time with Haku and showing her around when they hear some perverted giggling, and its not from a woman. Naruto looks around and finds himself nearby a hot spring and he instantly grows annoyed. Haku sees what he sees and the air around them begins to get much colder but she just smiles sweetly, making even Naruto afraid. They both know what is going on so they follow the giggling.

Sitting in a up on the next building over was a pretty big guy. He was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair, that was tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil.' He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese getas, and a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side. He appears to be about 6' 7, maybe a little more.

Naruto and Haku decided to slowly approach the man and knock him into the hot springs so the women could have their revenge on the disgusting pervert. Getting closer, Naruto suddenly yelled, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU OLD PERVERT," right behind the man making him jump in surprise as Haku threw some senbon at a very weak area on the man and forced him to jump away.

He didn't really notice where he was jumping though as he was much more focused on protecting himself and he landed inside the women's side of the hot springs and was promptly beat up.

"PERVERT."

"LET'S BEAT HIS ASS."

"I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU."

These were some of the shouts coming from the hot springs making any near by man protect their weak zone and shake their heads in pity for the fool. Naruto just looked away and listened to the righteous feminine fury taking place with a chuckle as Haku just smiled and looked like everything was going right in the world..

Shortly after the horrific beating of the older man he was thrown over the wall and he landed on the ground in a bloody heap. "WHAT THE HELL GAKI." The man shouted at blond walking towards him with a smirk on his face.

"Not my problem your a shameless pervert." He said calmly to the man.

"I'm not a pervert... I'm a super pervert." He said making Naruto sweat drop while Haku fumed at him but that was before some nearby women came over and pummeled him quickly which she joined in on. She did get annoyed when the women left as they blushed and waved at Naruto who, being polite, returned the gesture. They ran off after that with even bigger blushes and more giggles while whispering to each other.

'Hmph, fangirls.' Haku thought to herself as she then began to get back to Naruto.

"Anyway, who are you and why did you do that to a fellow man?" The older male asked as he looked the blond over, already knowing who he really was and he warily looked at the girl next to him. She was definitely a looker all right, but he sensed a familiar aura of death around her, it was almost exactly like his old teammate Tsunade's. "Do you even know who I am?"

"No and I don't really care. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I did that because I don't like perverts." Naruto answered shocking the man while Haku smiled happily with a blush at having found a good man.

'Hates pervert... Aww Minato was the same way.' The old man was thought to himself in minor disappointment but on the outside he was calm. "Alright Naruto, how about I train you a bit?"

"What?" Naruto asks confused and a bit suspicious. He just sold this guy out to a bunch of angry women and he wants to train him?

Haku wasn't doing any better as she would have thought the man would be angry at them. She then stepped closer to Naruto which was noticed by the man as he smirked at them.

"Yea, I'm going to teach you a couple things. Actually I have the perfect jutsu for you to master." the older man says while still grinning like an idiot.

"I still don't even know your name yet and you want to train me. Why?" Naruto asks again.

"Well first of all, my name is Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin and the greatest man in the entire world. As to why I want to train you, I see a lot of potential in you." He yelled out at the beginning before ending completely serious getting Naruto and Haku to sweat drop. 'I also owe you about 12 years of lost time.' He thinks to himself sadly.

"Your Jiraiya of the sannin... Wow, I thought you were going to actually be awesome and not some perverted sage." Naruto said making Jiraiya face plant into the ground while Haku giggled happily.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to be trained by a sannin." He said while turning away childishly while beginning to walk away.

"Wait, I do want to be trained by you ero-sannin." He said making the man get a tick on his head at the nickname.

"Fine, but don't call me that. Follow me brats, were going to the store." He said and led the way to the closest store they could find. He bought a bunch of balloons and rubber balls making the two confused and then they left the store.

"Ok... Why did we just buy some water balloons and rubber balls?" Naruto asked Jiraiya.

"Man your impatient, you'll see when I show you the technique I'm going to teach you." He said and then stopped in the center of the random training grounds they entered. "Now this is a secret technique that only a few have ever learned so do you want her here to see this?" He asked pointing to Haku.

"Of course she can stay. I'm sure you can keep a secret, right Haku-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her while she nodded seriously.

"Alright then." Jiraiya said while making sure no one else was around, he put the supplies on the ground and lifted his hand out creating a swirling ball of chakra in his hand.

"Wow, what's that ero-sannin?" Naruto asked in awe at the blue ball of chakra while Haku is just as amazed as he is.

"One, don't call me that and two it's called the rasengan (spiraling sphere). The Fourth Hokage taught it to me after he created it and I'm going to teach it to you." Jiraiya said and smirked at Naruto's stunned expression.

"The Yondaime's prized jutsu, next to the hiraishin of course." Naruto said. "This is amazing, and your going to teach me how to do this?" He asked almost not believing him.

"Yep, first you have to gather the chakra in your hand and pop a water balloon. That is the first step of the rasengan." He said and popped the balloon as an example and gave Naruto one and began to leave.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he and Haku watched him leaving.

"I'm going to have a word with the Hokage. Just keep training until you can pop the balloon with your chakra and I will find you for the next step." He said and disappeared with a shunshin leaving Naruto to grumble about lazy old perverts while Haku laughed and waited for him to begin.

* * *

Jiraiya appeared right in front of the old Hokage with an amused look on his face making Sarutobi get a knowing look.

"I see you have met you godson, Naruto." Said the old man smiling as he had been watching the whole event take place through his crystal ball.

"Yeah I met the gaki and his little girlfriend after they sent me into the hot springs to be beaten down. I guess I know why you called me back to the village now." Jiraiya said making the old man chuckle a bit. "I have him learning the beginning steps of the rasengan now.

"He is trained very well so I'm sure it won't take so long I made sure of that." Hiruzen said with a smile, "he is already low jounin strength around now."

"Low jounin strength already?" Jiraiya asked a bit surprised as that is even better than his father was at that age.

"Yes, he also has his bloodline from his mother's side of the family."

"Really? Does he know about his family yet?" Jiraiya asks.

"No, but I'm guessing you want to tell him and train him more as well. I'm sure he could also use the hiraishin some day too as Minato-kun had made it to where only people of his blood could. He learns very quickly and has two weeks off so I think he will get fairly far in that amount of time if you really train him well." The old man said happily that his student will train his surrogate grandson.

"Hiraishin, yea I'll teach him some fuinjutsu along side the rasengan and I will also help him with summoning. After he masters the rasengan's first form I will tell him about his family and then start on sealing. Its in his blood after all and I'm sure he'll excel quickly in it just like any Uzumaki would." Jiraiya said and moved to leave the room but was stopped.

"Get some of those special fuinjutsu scrolls ready Jiraiya, he probably already popped the balloon." The old man laughed when he saw the gobsmacked expression on his student's face as he hid the crystal ball under his desk.

"Wow, he must be pretty good then. I'm gonna spar with him too and see exactly where he's at right now. He'll be a hell of a lot stronger for his next mission that's for sure." Jiraiya said with a laugh and shunshined out of the room.

* * *

It has been about six days since Jiraiya has been training Naruto in the use of the rasengan and some basic fuinjutsu, although Naruto had already known some of them having read a bit about them. He had completed the first two steps of the rasengan in the first two days showing how much of a prodigy Naruto was to Jiraiya. Haku was also helped a bit by Jiraiya but not too much as she had begun to take medic training at the hospital and was busy for a good amount of each day.

That doesn't mean that she and Naruto hadn't spent much time together though, she lived right next door to him and they had dinner together a lot. They were constantly growing closer together.

In the training field Naruto is now on the last step and has been at it for the last two days, "man, why is this step so hard to do?" He questioned mostly to himself getting a chuckle from the nearby Sannin surprising Naruto as he hasn't been sticking around to train him, only giving him some instruction and then doing what he does best. He stops by now and then but not enough times if you ask Naruto.

"Its incredible you have it this far along in the first place. I thought you would take a lot longer than four days to get to this step." Jiraiya said with a good amount of respect and pride in his voice.

"Hey ero-sannin, you're actually here today. Are you going to stay with me as I master this or just go and peek of women again?" He asked while the old sage smirked at his student.

"I came by to see how you were doing and I also wanted a spar with you. I need to see your low jounin strength for myself." He said as he hadn't gotten around to sparring yet but this time Naruto was smirking.

"Low jounin strength, who told you I was low jounin strength?"

"The sandaime did, and your name has been spreading quite a bit around Wave and even Mist. A lot of people have heard of the chidarake chiein sureiya (bloody chain slayer)" Jiraiya said with a smirk at the slightly shocked but still prideful Naruto.

"Awesome, people are learning of me in the mist village. The people of Wave must have really looked up to me to spread the word so quickly." Naruto said with a smile.

"That's not necessarily a good thing Naruto, other ninja are going to be looking out for you now. They may have even added you to the bingo book. I'm not sure as of now but I'll have to get the updated version soon." Jiraiya said sternly making the blond get serious.

"Alright ero-sannin, I'll just have to train harder and be more careful is all." Naruto said confidently, not that worried about being added to the bingo book, besides he had an awesome title.

"Alright then Naruto, lets start our spar for now. Come at me with everything you've got, but I'm not just going to be standing here waiting for you to attack, so be prepared. I'm so going to get you for calling me that stupid nick name." Said Jiraiya with a only small amount of amusement in his tone of voice.

"Sure thing _ero-sannin, _I just hope you don't break a hip while avoiding my attacks." Naruto said while stressing the nick name he gave to the sannin. He then calms himself and gets into his fighting stance.

'Well, at least he knows when to be funny and when to be serious. This is going to be interesting, that's for sure.' Jiraiya thought to himself before beginning a set of hand seals and whispering "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu). Instantly, from a nice sized lake nearby, the dragon suddenly emerged and attacked Naruto, who was remaining calm upon hearing the dragon roaring.

The blond calmly processed that he probably shouldn't get hit by the massive water dragon and chose not to face the danger. Using some chakra, he jumped to the side and whipped some of his chains into the head of the dragon.

He charged Jiraiya, once again, adding chakra to his feet for an upgrade in speed before reaching and aiming a devastating punch to the man's chest. Jiraiya used his hand to swat Naruto's punch to the side and used the other arm to attempt to punch the blond's ribs, but barely missed because of Naruto bending his body a little bit.

After jumping away from the sannin, while doing some back flips, Naruto jumped a little higher before taking some shurikens and throwing at Jiraiya before making hand seals and calling, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" (Shuriken Shadow Clone). Jiraiya was only a little impressed upon seeing the four shurikens become forty but made some hand seals of his own technique. "Doton Doryuuheki" (Earth Release: Mud Wall Jutsu), he called out. Still in the air, Naruto saw the wall being formed and saw all the shurikens being blocked before cursing and making a plan to beat his opponent in this battle.

After he landed from his jump, Naruto began charging once again and went up the earth wall. Behind the protection, Jiraiya smiled at the blond's insight as the mud wall technique had a weakness of blocking the user's sight, thus Jiraiya couldn't see the blond, but he heard the sound of steps on his wall.

Looking up, he saw as Naruto jumped the wall and made some hand seals before he was hit back by a powerful Fūton: Renkūdan (wind release: drilling air bullet). Naruto, however, never actually believed he had beat the pervert and remained on alert as he looked into the dust cloud, which paid off as said man was now at his right, aiming a kick at his side stomach which sent the blond flying.

Wanting to stop his momentum, Naruto called out his chains and stabbed them into the ground before eying Jiraiya for a while. The pervert for his part jumped and landed right in front of Naruto while looking at him with a slightly impressed look. "Very good Naruto, your ninjutsu was surely flawless, however, you still need some experience. Your taijutsu is also very good, your speed and agility is high and your strikes are accurate. Overall, I do believe what sensei said when he told me you were at low jounin strength." Said Jiraiya, earning a quick 'thanks' in appreciation from the blond.

"I would also like to see you use your sword a bit though, so lets get on to some close up weapon testing." Jiraiya said with a smirk, which made Naruto grin.

"Alright, I'll use my sword for you but be warned, kenjutsu is my best ability of all." Naruto said to the sannin calmly and coolly, making the sannin wonder if he had made a mistake in challenging the blond to a weapon spar. He watched as Naruto pulled out his katana and he had to stare at the beautiful blade for a few seconds.

"That's an interesting blade," Jiraiya commented as he now saw that Naruto was armed with the dark crimson katana with a dark crimson handle. "However, I won't go easy on you just because you're my temporary student."

"I didn't ask you too." Naruto said calmly as he shot forward and his blade clashed against Jiraiya's kunai knife that he took out. He was a little surprised to have found himself to have been pushed back slightly with the blond's ferocity. He then pushed him off, and made to slice his neck. Naruto just brought his chains to block that fro him and he brought his blade up to stab at the man forcing him to jump back.

'Damn, with those chains of his, kenjutsu is very risky. Just like the other Uzumakis back when they were around.' Jiraiya thought to himself as he was now dodging chains and a sword.

Naruto knew that Jiraiya was strong, very strong, but that didn't scare him. He made to slice his midsection in two but saw as he jumped backwards and he just sent his chains back at him. He knew that his style was very wild and not really refined, but he never thought he needed to with his chains helping him out. But having Jiraiya's foot kick into his shin caused him to think differently.

Naruto wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing shock on his face though. 'Damn it, he's freaking strong!' Naruto thought but remained as calm as he could be.

"Alright, I've seen enough for now Naruto." Jiraiya had to admit he was skilled, very skilled. His form wasn't the best in the world but with the chains it didn't really have to be, not that he wouldn't fix it anyway and he had monstrous strength behind his swings and blows.

"I would agree on that, it seems like I win this time _ero-sannin_." Naruto said making the man chuckle a bit as well.

"Stop calling my that stupid nick name gaki."

"NEVER!"

* * *

_**Chapter End**_


	13. Chapter 13

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

"Dammit, I'm going to make those stupid Konoha villagers pay for not believing me." Came the screechy annoying voice of one Sakura Haruno as she tiredly walked through out a random land. She has been gone form the village for about a week and has spent most of her money on food and on hotel rooms to get by.

"I'm almost out of money but I still need to get some one stronger than me to beat that loser and show those dumb asses from Konoha how wrong they are. Then me and Sasuke-kun can get married." She said a little loudly which is picked up by a couple of suspicious shinobi in a diner near by her.

"Guys, did you just hear that?" Asked one of the shinobi.

"Yea, she said she wants to get revenge on the leaf village or something." Another one said.

"Maybe we should take her to the base and see if you has any information on the village."

"I guess we could but would the boss like that?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it could hurt, besides that, Sasuke is the target that Orochimaru is after."

"Alright, then lets get her." They all agreed and leave the bar without even paying.

Back with Sakura she was still grumbling about stupid villagers and how she was going to get Sasuke when some people appeared in front of her.

"Who are you guys?" She asks a little afraid of them.

"We are shinobi for the village near by here little girl and we overheard you talking about some revenge on Konoha or something." One said trying to get some info out of the clearly weak girl.

Sakura seemed to still be a little suspicious but answered anyway, "yea, they have a demon in there and no one would believe me when I told them to kill it." She said to the ninja in front of her.

"Yea whatever, look we want you to come with us to the base and you can talk to our leader about some information on the village and then maybe we could help you get your revenge." One of them said which made the others grin at the girl.

Sakura seemed to really think about the offer and decided that she had come this far and she wanted some revenge. She soon nodded and they started to walk away to the secret base when she asked them, "Who is your leader anyway?"

"The Otokage in the Village hidden in the Sound." They said together and continued to move to the base while Sakura just shrugged and followed them. She had never heard of this person but if they had the title 'Kage' self given or not, they had to be strong. She just wanted to bring the _demon_ to its knees and show the villagers not to question her again.

* * *

The break that Naruto was given was a very good training time for the blond and his other teammates. Naruto had been training himself into the ground and while its not very relaxing, he did improve greatly. He had mastered the rasengan to a point where it was almost equal to Jiraiya's. He still laughed at Jiraiya's jealous and surprised face that he completed it to a decent amount in just nine days.

After Jiraiya had informed Naruto about his parents, something he already knew but he didn't have the heart to speak up about, he had decided to push him that much harder. It really didn't have anything at all to do with the jealousy either... Well, maybe a little.

He had told the blond that Minato was his last apprentice and that he was a very quick learner. This had of course got Naruto to work harder and learn faster than ever before something that Jiraiya had planned for.

Naruto is very proud of his knew abilities and he is also happy that he actually took the old pervert up on the shinobi training. Right now he is headed to the Hokage's office to get his first mission since the near disaster of his first C rank turned A rank mission.

As he makes his way to the tower he can't help but blush remembering what happened at one point during his training break. Hana had all but dragged Ayame and surprisingly Haku behind her and came to him to tell them they liked him.

* * *

_Flash Back_

Naruto is training in the wooded area of training ground 7 and is working up quite a sweat doing it. He has taken off his shirt and has been doing some of his physical exercises he has been doing for years now. He didn't even think to check the surrounding area with his senses because he had thought he would be safe there.

Behind the trees nearby were a couple different pairs of eyes watching him workout with lust filled eyes as they watched him doing his workouts. He has been doing one armed push ups with a good sized boulder on his back for a while and the girls were drooling at the sight.

Hana, Ayame, Haku, and a hidden Anko were all there and because Ayame couldn't climb trees, Hana, Haku, and her were on the ground and were so focused that they didn't even sense Anko at all. Hana had came to the ramen stand wanting to confess to Naruto and she wanted Ayame there too so she just grabbed her while tell Teuchi that she would be back later.

Ayame had also seen quite a bit of Haku as she had been brought to her stand with Naruto a few times and she knew that she like him also. She didn't really mind Haku though as she was really kind and cheerful. She was still a bit jealous at her beauty though.

"Damn, he is so hot right now..." Ayame said to Hana and Haku with a matching blush on their faces.

"Look at all that sweat glistening on his body... I say we just jump him right now..." Hana said making their blushes grow even more while Haku remained silent as she really didn't know what to say.

"Damn Hana, he would probably drop dead at us trying to do that, not that I don't want to though. I just don't know if I'm completely ready to tell him yet..." She says softly while tearing up a bit which Hana, Haku and the still hidden Anko notice.

"What's wrong Ayame?"

"Its just that you and the others are all ninjas and will always have the perfect bodies and have amazing skills that can make Naruto fall for you all so easily." She cried out with tears forming which shocks the two women but they soon understand what is wrong. "I'm just Ayame, the ramen stand girl. I will never look as good as you will, and I could never perform those skills. what is there to love about me?"

Hana and Haku were shocked silent at that, so the spying Anko decided to come down which makes the girls whip their heads to her and then sigh in relief. "He likes you for who you are Ayame." She said sternly making her look in her eyes. "Its the same with the rest of us. He likes only our personalities and our actions the same. It doesn't matter if your a ninja or not, he would never be that shallow." She says making her think back a lot.

"Its the truth, Ayame." Haku said with a soft smile, "its something that I have always loved and that I will always love. He accepts everyone for who they are and besides every time he goes to your stand he glances at you quite a bit." She said calmly with her beautiful tone of voice.

"I guess your right." She says as she wipes her tears and looks to them gratefully. "Naruto will always be the nicest man I will ever know and he loves ramen a lot, so I could be his own personal cook." She said more confidently with some giggles. "Now lets go and get him."

Hana is a bit surprised at her determination and watches her walk away with an equally shocked but happy, Haku for a bit before sending a deadpan stare at Anko, "do you always watch him like an overly attached wife?" She asked which makes Anko erupt in a blush.

"Sh-shut up Hana." She says as she shunshins out of the area leaving Hana to catch up to Ayame.

As Naruto is just finishing his last push up, he hears some footsteps behind him and he quickly throws the boulder off his back. He then stands up not noticing how they are staring at him with lust filled eyes.

"Hey Ayame-chan, Hana-chan, Haku-chan." He says kindly while coming towards them with a small blush at thinking it is a good time to talk about his feelings.

The girls are momentarily speechless as they didn't see the front of his body when he was doing push ups and they could now see his perfectly sculpted front and they loved what they saw.

"U-Uhh. Hey Naruto-kun." Haku said nervously as she, Hana, and Ayame gawk at him.

"We would like to date you and hopefully marry you and have your children. So what do you say." Ayame yells out as she was really nervous and she just keeps blurting things out. Needless to say everyone erupted with a blush. Hana couldn't even believe the shy girl would say that and Haku almost fainted at the blunt confession, while Ayame was mortified. 'I thought we would say it a little bit better than that. But it definitely made the point' was what Hana thought after a while.

Naruto just looks at all of them in shock, 'Kyoshi? Did I just hear that right?'

**'I think you did Naru-kun, it looks like your dreams are coming true. But remember I get you first.'** Kyoshi responds while starting out sarcastically but ending in a dead serious tone.

'Yea yea.' He thinks back to her slightly jokingly.

**'I will have you first, it was already agreed upon and if you touch them first I will never forgive you.'** She responds to him with an ice cold tone.

'I know Kyoshi-chan, I will be with you first when I am ready. I promise.' He replies back, now a little afraid.

**'Good' **she says in a much too cheerful tone that made a giant sweat drop on the back of Naruto's head.**  
**

On the outside he now comes back to reality, "Ok... let me get this straight." He begins making the three look at him with the most hopeful expressions that he had ever seen. "You want to be with me, even though I have to have others, these being Hinata and Anko?" He asks blushing making them blush and smile warmly at him.

"Yes we agreed to share you and we already knew about Hinata. We trust that you will treat us equally." Hana says gaining more confidence while Ayame is just too embarrassed to speak again. "So what do you say?"

"Yes. Of course, I had fallen for you the moment I laid eyes on you both. With looks as cute as yours, I was hopeless not to fall for you." He says making their hearts swell with happiness and love. "You ladies are the most beautiful ladies I've ever seen and each of you has such a great personality and I love that you are all different and special in your own ways. I don't have any idea where I would be without you ladies in my life and I'm truly grateful for all the things you have done for me. I promise that I will love and cherish you all equally for the rest of my life." He says passionately, determinedly, and the best of all, honestly.

The ladies were then stunned by his most handsome smile and his nice words, he didn't just say that they were crazy hot like pretty much any other guy would do. They all knew that they were completely in love with that blond because he is respectful and caring and his speech to them made their bodies explode with warmth and love.

They soon jumped him each girl giving their first kisses to the boy happily while not having any regrets.

* * *

He shakes his head as he is recalling the memories, he will always remember that day for the rest of his life. He also was informed by the Hokage that the council wanted the ice release ability to put rebuilt in Konoha. Of course Naruto and Haku were against that but Naruto vowed to come up with something different later on.

As he finishes shaking himself out of his memories, he finds himself at the entrance of Hokage's office and he enters. There he sees the rest of his team standing quietly waiting for him. "Hey team."

"Hey, taicho." Sai replies stoically, still not too used to his emotions yet.

"Taicho," Kiba replies simply with a nod of his head.

"Naru-kuuun" Anko teases him and sends him a wink, making the others in the room chuckle at the obvious pair.

"Anko-chan." Naruto says back to her with his famous fox like smile making her blush a bit and the others chuckle harder. "So, what is the new mission we have today?" He asks the old man.

"Well I had just received a message from Wave country actually." He said making them all curious. "They seem to have taken over Gato's trading company, thanks to you Naruto-kun, and are doing very nicely for themselves. They want to see the team again and pay you guys the rest of the money for all you have done for them." The Sandaime said making the team smile as they have missed the people of Wave quite a bit.

"Sweet, so that's our mission then?" Kiba asks loudly making the two other guys on the team smile a bit at how energetic he can be at times.

"Yes, I'll give you guys two weeks to complete this mission. I know its a little long just for a trip to Wave but I have also heard some rumors of some missing rain ninja near the location in between there and the next village over, Takigakure. I thought you guys could check it out for me." The Hokage says to them while smiling at them even though he shouldn't be giving genin missions the involve other ninjas, he had a great deal of faith for this team.

"Sure Hokage-sama, we'll do just that." Anko says to the old man, knowing that the Hokage had given them this mission to prove themselves. "Alright team pack up for that long of a mission and meet at the front gates again in two hours." She says talking to the team and then shunshins out of the room.

"Well, I'll see you guys then." Naruto says simply as they both leave. "Thanks for trusting us with this old man." Naruto said happily while getting a smile from the old man.

"I know that you are strong enough to do this Naruto-kun." He said and watched as the boy shunshined away.

* * *

Two hours later the whole team is packed up and ready to go. All of them with similar smiles on their faces at the thought of seeing their friends again.

"So Naruto-kun, excited to see Tsunami again?" Anko asks with a small mischievous smile on her face as she had come to terms with him liking the woman. Naruto just blushed a little and looked at her with a confused expression that made her chuckle.

"Why are you asking me that Anko-chan. Of course I'm excited to see her and Inari again. I would almost even say I missed the old drunk too." Naruto responds while trying to diffuse the situation. Too bad it didn't work at all.

"O come on Naru-kun. Tsunami obviously likes you from the way she was staring and blushing in your direction. I think you also like her to some extent as well, based on what I saw from you when you thought no one was looking." Anko said sweetly which scared Naruto a bit but she just giggled showing that she was joking. The other guys were starting to catch on and were just smirking at him.

"Well well well, taicho. You just seem to be a babe magnet don't you." Kiba says mischievously to his best friend and leader.

"I've read a book about this sort of thing, it said that when a man attracts numerous women to him it means that he probably has a very big penis." Sai said in a stoic tone ignoring the blush on the rest of the teams faces and the proud look on Naruto's face.

Anko, after composing herself and bringing her mind out of the gutter addressed the team. "Alright alright, that's enough talking lets get on our way to wave and then we'll get to see all of the people again." They then head off at a nice ninja pace, all of them excited to see the people of wave again.

The fact was that Naruto definitely felt something for the kind and beautiful woman. He just needed some time to think and the traveling time would be perfect.

* * *

Tsunami is walking calmly through the now much better looking village of Wave Country. Ever since the ninja of team 7 have came to their aid, the village has done nothing but grow and prosper again.

Thinking of team 7, or more specifically a certain member of team 7 brings a blush to her beautiful face. Ever since Naruto had first made eye contact with her and his first words to her, she hasn't been able to not think of him. His eyes are the deepest blue she had ever seen, and he was so kind and caring to everyone in the village. The people of the village had instantly fallen in love with him... and she was no exception.

She felt so lonely when he had left and has really been wishing for him to come back to see them again. She tried not to feel this way, as she was still worried about being a good bit older than him, and she had a son that wasn't far behind him in age. But her heart seemed to have made up its mind and she really couldn't change it after their time together. She was unaware that her father had actually specifically requested him and his team to come and collect the money they rightfully deserved and she could never have prepared herself for their reunion.

Meanwhile, Tazuna was inwardly laughing at the lost look on her face as she walked through the door. 'I had thought that she had a developed a thing for the blond Hero of Wave, I am her father after all. I think that he will be a great choice of a husband for her as he is strong and caring. He is someone that I can count on to protect her and keep her happy. I just can't wait to see her reaction when he shows up at that door.' He thought while cracking up on the inside.

* * *

The team has just crossed the new bridge and they were all surprised at the name of it. "No way..." Naruto said, mostly to himself. "The Great Naruto Bridge."

"Wow, you have your own bridge now huh taicho?" Kiba asked in his own amount of surprise while Sai and Anko remained quiet.

Naruto didn't reply as he was highly honored and touched that something as awesome and important would be named after him so they just continued on their way. As they walked they noticed that the now lively people of Wave all seem cheery and were even more excited when they saw the people that helped them get back on their feet, mostly Naruto of course, much to Anko's ire.

NARUTO-KUN'S BACK EVERYONE!

HE LOOKS EVEN BETTER THAN THE LAST TIME.

WE LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN...

Shouts like these were heard by the whole team making Naruto blush while signing some autographs for people while Anko silently fumed. She only held back her anger because she knew Naruto would never go for any of them.

The guys didn't seem to care so much for all his attention either. Kiba because he wants his own recognition and Sai... Well he's Sai. Eventually, the team gets through the crowd and makes it to Tazuna's house and they knock on the door.

* * *

"Tsunami, can you get that?" questioned Tazuna who had a good idea of who was behind the door.

Tsunami, who still had no idea of who it was, agreed and went to the door, "I wonder who it could be." She wondered and her heart fluttered in her chest at seeing the person who hasn't left her mind ever since she saw him and after all the things he did for them.

"NARUTO-KUN!" She yells and hugs him tightly into her chest making Kiba a little jealous and Anko slightly annoyed but she let it go. She would just have to talk to her about it.

Tsunami blushed at what she was doing and Naruto wasn't much better as both silently liked the contact. Tsunami reluctantly let go and backed up to get a better look at him and her blush increased. Her blush deepened as she begins to have more images of her hands running over that strong back and ripped arms. Rubbing against a young man that looked truly like a god would definitely not be unwanted.

She couldn't move, only look on in awe at him as if not believing that he was real... "Nice to see you again Tsunami-chan." She heard him say and if her blush could get deeper it would have.

she stuttered, "Hai, nice to see you to Naruto-kun, what are you guys all doing back here?"

Anko quickly answered the question, "You didn't hear? Tazuna sent us a letter requesting this team personally to pick up the rest of the money for our mission."

Hearing this made her glare at her father, "No, he didn't warn me about this at all..." She said to the team while still glaring at the old man making him sweat a bit. "But come on in, I'm sure Inari will be happy your here Naruto-kun."

Inari then came into the room at a slight jog, "hey, did you just yell Naruto, kaa-san?" He then sees why she did and his face brightens up. "Naruto-nii-chan!" He yells as he runs up and hugs him getting a warm smile from Tsunami.

"Hey Inari, how's it going?" Naruto asks warmly and the two quickly left the room to talk.

"Well, I'll go get the rest of the money. You guys are welcome to stay the night here." Tazuna said as they all sit down at the table.

"Of course, I was just about to start dinner anyway, your free to stay as long as you like." Tsunami adds in politely while getting a bit sad that Naruto had left when she didn't get to see him that much.

"Thank you, we will stay for the night but we have another mission to go and seek out some missing Rain ninjas in the next village over, and I can help with dinner Tsunami." Anko says to her kindly.

"Ohh, that's alright. I can handle dinner for you guys." She replies back not knowing why the woman is asking to help with dinner but she begins to get nervous thinking she may be on to her thoughts of Naruto.

"I insist." Anko says back and follows behind her to the kitchen, "don't do anything stupid in here guys while were cooking. Got It?" She asks at they then leave the room.

* * *

They get into the kitchen and Anko asks her something that makes her freeze. "So, are you going to tell him or should I?"

"What are you talking about?" She replies while getting the ingredients together and pretending not to know what Anko is talking about, but she knows that it won't work and that she will have to confess.

"You know what I'm talking about Tsunami, you like Naruto-kun. What are you going to do about it?"

Tsunami sighs and looks at the woman with a defeated look on her face. "There is nothing I can do Anko-san, I'm too old for him anyway even when I know that I like him a lot. We also live in two different places so it wouldn't work out." She says to Anko sadly, but Anko just laughs a little bit confusing her.

"Naruto is not like that at all, I can tell that he likes you and he is under a law in our village which says that he has to have multiple women to revive his clan because he is the last known member of it. About the not living in the same place thing, you could always just move." She explains, shocking Tsunami but also giving her a lot of hope.

"So, he is in a relationship with some other girls? So it would be possible for me to join?" She asks full of hope as she was not all that put off at the multiple girls thing, as long as she had her own time with him.

Anko smiles as she sees Tsunami finally being honest about the situation and she can see the relief in her stance. "Talk to Naruto and I'm sure he'll want to be with you too and you could stay with him." She says getting a blush from Tsunami as they both get working on dinner while Tsunami is thinking to herself. 'I definitely will tell Naruto-kun about this after dinner.'

* * *

With Naruto and Inari they are having a blast as they are walking around the village as Inari shows him the improvements and additions. After a while of Talking, Inari remembers something, "I have a surprise for you Naruto-nii, I want to show it to you." He says excitedly and leads him towards the eastern most part of the village.

When they arrive Naruto sees something that he never thought he would see in his lifetime. On top of a platform with white marble stairs all around it is a statue. it is a statue of him standing with a fierce look on his face alongside of his team. Kiba and Sai are on either side of him standing in a defensive stance with their own battle faces on. Akamaru is snarling at his invisible opponent next to Kiba as he has his sharpened claws in front of his body waiting for an attack. Sai has a pretty big sized bird that he is standing on, made to look like the one he drew while he is holding his scroll. Anko is crouched in front and to the right of Naruto with snakes coming out of her sleeve and a kunai in the other hand. At their backs and sides are Naruto's chains which are shooting out in all directions in a protective manner around his teammates while he has his katana in his hand raised towards the sky while a few chains are also coming off his free forearm. The statue is made of bronze and is perfectly sculpted making Naruto look in awe at the sight of it.

All in all, it was the coolest thing Naruto had ever seen. "This is amazing, that is the most awesome statue I have ever seen." Naruto says excitedly, which makes Inari smile happily.

"Read the inscription at the bottom of it." Inari says as they get closer to it.

"To the heroes of Wave Country for their bravery in the face of certain defeat, Anko Mitarashi, Sai, and Kiba Inuzuka with his companion Akamaru, but most importantly to the main hero of Wave, Naruto Uzumaki, the Chidarake Chiein Sureiya (bloody chain slayer). We will remember them with this statue in their honor for all time. Without Naruto's courageous leadership his teammates would never have come to aid us in our time of great need. He valiantly led his team into a perilous battle while bringing hope back to our country, we will forever remember him in our history as long as Wave stands."

Naruto was speechless as he finished reading the statue, he was now entered into history on this statue. His heart swelled with pride at his accomplishment as well as his team's accomplishment.

"Lets get back to the house, dinner should be ready soon and we can tell the others and celebrate." Naruto said as the headed back to give the team some very unexpected news.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_


	14. Chapter 14

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

As Naruto and Inari returned home dinner was just being set on the table while Naruto glanced directly into Tsunami's eyes as she was staring at him the whole time since he walked into the room. She immediately looked away with a blush on her face but was still resolved to talk to him about her feelings later.

"Wow, that food smells delicious Tsunami-chan." Naruto says to her making her get flustered at his sincere compliments.

"It really does, kaa-chan." Inari adds in not paying attention to her now flustered look.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I worked really hard on it and its always nice to hear compliments on hard work." She says while recover but hiding her nervousness, 'I just hope it tastes as good as it smells to him, I want him to be extra happy when we talk later.' "Actually Naruto-kun, could I talk to you later after dinner in private?"

"Sure Tsunami-chan. Looks like everyone is on their way in now too, let's eat."

During their meal, Naruto the speaks up. "Guys, there is something really cool that you should all see. Inari showed it too me and I know you guys would love to see it too." Naruto said making the rest of the team curious and the Wave family smile as they had an idea of what that could be. For the rest of the dinner they had a lot of laughs at Naruto refusing to answer Kiba's questions about the so called 'awesome thing.'

After dinner Naruto and Tsunami left the house and stood on the deck facing the ocean while the team went to see what was so cool to Naruto. Kiba was dying of curiosity and the others weren't doing much better but they hid it very well.

Tsunami's knees were a little shaky and her hands were getting sweaty which Naruto noticed and asked, "Tsunami-chan, are you ok? You seem nervous about something."

She looks back at him and gathers her courage, "Naruto-kun, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since I first laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most handsome young man I had ever seen and the more you did for Wave, the more my feelings grew. Ever since you came here Inari became nicer and lost all depression making me lose mine as well. I can't say how much I am thankful to you because words would be meaningless to try and describe my gratitude." She said calmly making Naruto blush and make his eyes widen in surprise before he got enough control to reply.

"You don't ever have to thank me Tsunami-chan. I did what I believed was the right thing to do. Me and the team came here and helped fix Wave country together because we couldn't leave this place to die. As for helping Inari, all I did was point him in the right direction. He is a really cool kid and I wanted to get to know him as the real him and not the angry kid he had turned into. Plus, I also got to meet you and while I am reluctant to admit it I also warmed up to the old drunk." He finished making her smile and his modesty and giggle at how he described her father.

"I really like you Naruto-kun. I talked to Anko and she told me that you were under some CRA law and that you, her, and some others are already together, but I would love to be a part of your life, forever, if you want me. After all, Inari needs a father figure and I happened to find the perfect one." She said with a massive blush on her face with a mix of hopefulness, and fear that surprised Naruto.

"I would love to be with you too Tsunami-chan if you are okay with everything. I had thought you were extremely beautiful ever since me eyes first met yours. I also love your cooking and I really missed it when I left. I promise you I will treat you equally and that I will be a good role model to Inari." He said with a conviction and honesty that once again startles Tsunami but it makes her like him so much more.

Tsunami could only begin to cry in happiness at his kind words and the return of his feelings. "Really? O, I'm the happiest person in the world Naruto-kun. I'm going to move with you to the village if that is okay with you. I just need to pack my things and get Inari to pack his."

"Alright, I'm gonna send a message to the Hokage and tell him, I'm gonna need a bigger house for my family after all."

Tsunami gathers some more courage and kisses him with all the love and passion she had and moaned a bit at his return of the kiss. She then recovers from her daze and runs into the house with a few tears on her face but she is glowing with happiness.

"Mom," Inari calls out in surprise, as they and the team have just returned from seeing the statue. "Whats the crying about?"

Tsunami slowed down and than pounced on him, "O, Inari. Were moving to Konoha to live with Naruto-kun." She says shocking everyone in the room but they all settle down and then smile.

Inari is the most shocked in the room, "Wait, we're going to live with Naruto-nii? Really?" He yells excitedly as he loved to spend time with him.

Tsunami smiled happily which then turned mischievous and said "yes, but your going to be calling him tou-san form now on."

Inari simply stared at his mom with shock clearly written on his face. Naruto just remains smiling at the boy calmly with a warm expression on his face, not at all bothered at the comment Tsunami made about being Inari's dad.

"DADDY!" Inari yelled out happily as he latched himself to his new dad's waist. The whole room began to smile and break out in a happy laughter. Tsunami smiled to herself in the moment. 'I definitely made the right choice.'

"Alright Inari-kun, go and pack your things while I write a message to the Hokage." Naruto says while still smiling at the boy.

"Hai tou-san." Inari says happily while being a little surprised at how easy it was to call him dad.

Anko comes over and says, "well, I'm happy for you Naru-kun but we have to finish our other mission first before we meet them at the village, so tell the Hokage and then we can leave to quickly complete the mission."

"O yea. I kinda forgot about that, I'll hurry with this and then we can say our goodbyes and go."

Naruto quickly wrote his message and Anko summoned a snake to take it to the village. The team then said their goodbyes and Naruto made some reinforced clones to escort Tsunami and Inari to Konoha. Tazuna decided to stay in Wave as he was going to become the leader of their village soon.

* * *

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk as usual and was working away on his paperwork. Something which he could honestly say that he hated, and he didn't hate that much which was saying something of how much of a bother it was.

"Man, doing all this work is killing this old man, what I would give for a distraction right about now..." Hiruzen complained but was surprised when a snake poofed onto his desk. At first he was wary around it because his student Orochimaru abandoned the village but he remembered that Anko could also summon snakes and he relaxed.

"Hokage-sama, this is a letter from Nartuo Uzumaki out in Wave Country." The snake said to the man who was currently thanking Kami and Naruto for his distraction.

"Ah, thank you. I'll take a look at in now." As he read the letter he began to chuckle pervertedly and then began to laugh. "Naruto my boy, you sure are good with the ladies." He mumbled to himself as he began to look for a certain scroll.

"Ah, here it is. I'm sure this place will be more than enough for his entire family to move into." He said to himself while looking at a scroll with the name Namikaze on it.

* * *

The Team has been on the move for a good hour after saying their short good byes to Tsunami, Inari, and Tazuna and they had make quick progress thankfully because there were no problems on the way like in their first mission. "Alright team, we're almost to the last know location of where these nuke-nin were last seen." Anko says to them as they all stop.

"Well lets start searching for clues, I'll make some kage bunshins to search other areas." Naruto informs her. It was only a few minutes when the clones came upon an abandoned camp of what appeared to be the bandits. "sensei, I found some deserted bandit camp to the east of our location, I would guess that is was theirs."

"Let's go check it out then." She said to them and once there they see some charred wood in a fire pit and a good number of tents in the area.

"It looks like there are quite a few nuke-nin in this group." Kiba said as usually not many nuke-nin stick around one another.

"I agree." Sai adds in to the conversation.

"Wait, there is some type of box over here." Naruto says looking into the nicest tent by far, making him and the others believe it was the leader's tent.

"What do those papers say, Naruto-kun?" Anko asks him as they see him open the box and search through papers.

"These are notes and plans on invading the Takigakure Village." Naruto said in alarm while Anko and the others eyes go wide at that.

"What!? That is probably the most hidden village their is. I don't think anyone can break into that village." Anko said to him.

"They seem to know when the guards shift duties and where to get in. I would think that this is someone who was once a ninja of the village helping the others to get in."

"Shit. We need to inform Hokage-sama." Anko said and summoning another snake, while Naruto quickly follows up by writing the note and Anko having the same snake take it to the Hokage.

* * *

The Hokage had just notified the gate guards of the pending arrival of Tsunami and her son to the village while taking a nice and long stroll back to his desk. At the same time he was sitting down, the same snake from before poofed into existence for the second time that day.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for another interruption but I have another note, this time concerning the mission." The snake said seriously while being polite.

"Alright, I'll read it right away." The Sandaime said as he does just that with the snake staying with him on stand by. After he reads the letter he looks to the snake and begins to talk, "this is bad, the leader actually requested an escort back to his village recently and I can send another team to meet up with theirs for additional support. You can inform them of my decision and tell them that Team Ten will be leading Shibuki, the leader, there."

The snake quickly returned and told them the news which make Naruto excited to see some of his friends again and to show them how much better he got.

"Well, I'm going to practice some more of my fuinjutsu while we wait." Says Naruto while thinking excitedly. 'I think I'm getting close to releasing Kyoshi-chan from the seal.' "You guys should do something productive too."

* * *

Team Ten was lounging around in the mission office waiting for the Hokage to give them the mission request that he had called them all here for. Ino and Choji were pretty excited while Shikamaru was just lazing around while hoping for an easy mission as they haven't gone on one in a while. "This is the mission I was planning on giving to you Team Ten, but know that it is a C-ranked mission. Do you think that they can handle it Asuma?" The Hokage asked his son calmly.

Asuma saw the faces of each of his genin and saw that they were all pretty eager for the mission, well, all except the lazy genius. He had thought that his team had some of the best team work of all the genins, not knowing that Team Anko had the best teamwork.

"I think that we can handle this mission Hokage-sama."

The Hokage handed him a scroll with a kanji and a 'C' on it, "The leader of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall came to the Hokage some weeks ago with an alliance request, and since the highest level ninja that Taki has had since Kakuzu is a borderline A-ranked, he wants additional manpower for anything that could happen on his way back."

The four nodded, thinking it interesting that they would visit another hidden village, "you'll be meeting up with Team Naruto who are nearby the village. They have been given a mission near the area, you'll meet them there.

Asuma nods at this and turns to his team, "alright team, we're meeting the client and then I want you to go and prepare, it shouldn't be longer that two weeks, if that much."

"I'll call in the client quickly before you go to pack." The old Hokage said, "bring him in." He calls out to his secretary.

A man in his late teens walked in, relief evident in his face. He had black eyes and hair, the latter being as long as to reach his upper back. He was wearing a green shirt, gray pants and the traditional ninja sandals. "Thank Kami I finally got called in here, I was sure I would die of boredom in there," he said once he saw the group that would lead him to his home. He looked at the children, "There was nothing to do in there." His terrified face made the teens snicker.

"We have heard stories, Shibuki-sama" said Asuma to the young leader and then looked to his students, "go pack, I'll be waiting for you at the west gate with Shibuki-sama, meet there in a half an hour." The three kids nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

It had been about 35 minutes since the team had left the mission room and the entire team was at the meeting point except for one of them. As per usual Shikamaru was the last to arrive to the meeting point which made Ino angry. "Dammit Shikamaru why are you always late to everything." She screamed at him.

"Troublesome." Was her only answer making her fume even more which caused the guys to chuckle.

"Alright!" said Shibuki cheerfully, "can we leave now? I really want to get back to my home village now." The five then started to walk out the village gate, with their client.

Only about a day later the entire group was starting to get fed up with the constant flinching Shibuki had been doing. Every little noise he heard he would jump and cower in fear searching for some enemy.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!" Ino shouts and then takes a few deep breaths, "I wouldn't mind if we were actually in danger but if you keep trying to use me as a shield I'm going to make sure you arrive to Taki in a lot worse condition that your in now."

The dark-haired man cowered from the twitching teen behind Asuma, who along with the others even Shikamaru had a large sweat drops on the back of their heads. "You shouldn't threaten our client Ino" said Asuma with not much force in his words, "at least wait for the mission to finish if you are going to threaten a foreigner."

Shibuki shrunk even more at the malicious grin on on the girls face.

"Well you have to admit he shouldn't be cowering in fear from every little thing, he's the leader of Taki after all." Ino replies heatedly making Shibuki a little depressed.

"I agree but that's besides the point, you can't threaten a client while on a mission with said client. No matter what they do." Asuma replies with his usual laid back tone. Ino just huffs and continues on walking having decided to just ignore him for the rest of the time and hopefully meet up with Team Naruto.

* * *

Team Naruto had been waiting for a day and most of the nest one while hoping for the team to arrive so they can continue their mission. They had all been training and Naruto was very close to finishing his seal that would release Kyuubi without affecting him or her at all and hopefully not killing him in the process.

'Why do I have a feeling that this mission is going to be harder than I thought?' Naruto thought to himself while going over what he saw at the camp ground. 'I guess we'll just have to see.'

Just when they were getting tired of waiting, the team then spotted a group of five in the distance making them smile. It looked like Team Ten had finally arrived.

* * *

As Team Ten approached Team Naruto's location a hawk with the leaf insignia on its back came down to Anko, Team Naruto also made it self known to the group.

"Hey Shika, Choji, Ino. How are you guys doing?" Naruto called out of now where scaring the group but mostly Shibuki, while Asuma and Anko went and read the letter.

"AAhhhh!" Shibuki screamed and ducked behind Ino again only for her to fume.

"Troublesome. We're doing good here Naruto although our client is kind of annoying. Almost as bad as Ino is." Shikamaru says to him only to receive a punch to the head.

"I'm not annoying baka." Ino yells at him, again receiving a 'troublesome' from the lazy genius, making the rest of them laugh at them.

"Its been a while Naruto, Kiba, how's your team doing?" Choji asks them kindly as he had missed hanging out with them.

"Our team is great, Naruto-taicho is the perfect leader and all of us get together perfectly." Kiba says to them happily.

"I have to admit that our team is probably the best of all the genin in the village right now." Sai adds in making Team Ten look at him suspiciously while Ino just fumed a bit.

"Hey, we're the best team in the village not you guys." Ino yells at them making her two teammates sigh.

"Troublesome, we can't say whose better for sure until we see the others in action Ino." Shika tells the girl.

"Hey gakis," Anko yells getting their attention. "The Hokage has called the jonin of the village to a meeting regarding a coming event" her eyes narrowed a fraction, "we're leaving the rest of the mission to you, I want you to head back after Shibuki-sama is safe within Taki, UNDERSTOOD?"

"Hai" the genin saluted.

"I would recommend that Naruto be in charge but I'll leave that for you to decide." She adds in and then heads out. 'I hope everything goes over well, not that I don't think that Naruto could handle the situation with a few missing nins.'

"Well, I would personally recommend you Shikamaru but maybe both of you could share leadership on this one. Good luck guys." Asuma adds before leaving after Anko.

"So, you up for sharing the lead role Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned him, not knowing how difficult the mission could turn out to be.

"Nah, you go ahead Naruto, it would be too trou-"

"Troublesome... We get it!" Ino shouts at him, "let's just get this mission done right."

"We got this no problem, Naruto-taicho will lead us to victory." Kiba said while Akamaru yips in agreement. Sai nods also making Team Ten wonder why they have so much faith in Naruto. Either way it gives them more hope for this mission and they actually feel like nothing would go wrong.

"Alright guys." Naruto said as he looked at them seriously, which surprised Team Ten. He looked at them and said, "so I'm leading this mission until we get Shibuki-sama to Takigakure safely." his teammates nodded seriously.

Shibuki looked at Naruto with some jealousy as he is not able to be confident or get his ninjas attention as good as he does. When he saw that the others began to move while he lagged behind a bit, he quickly began to move. "We'll be there soon." he said, "probably another hour, hour and a half at most."

"Alright, we'll follow you Shibuki-sama," said Naruto and they set off once again.

Coming to the edge of lake, the now combined team saw that two young children near by it cleaning the water. As soon as two young kids saw the group they ran towards the Taki leader. "Shibuki-sama," they shouted as they ran to tackle the older man.

"Hey kids, how are you?" he smiled at them kindly.

"We're good, our mother told us to clean the lake out here." the bigger of the children, a black-haired boy, looked at the Konoha-nin, "Are they here to help us Shibuki-sama?" he asked pointing at the kids standing behind the Taki leader.

Shibuki just look at Naruto as he scratched the back of his head, "well, why not? Anko-sensei did say we we're at your call until you were inside and safe." He shrugged, "but anything other than combat will get us an extra D-rank pay."

The Taki leader just nodded to the team while the kids grinned.

"Well guys, let's just do this quickly" Naruto said to them getting grumbles from them. "Hey, we do this together and it won't take us long. Plus we get paid for it so stop whining and do it." He said a bit forcefully which got them working.

**'Ooo, I like a man that can take charge...'** Kyoshi purred to him making him blush a bit. **'How much closer until I'm out of this seal?'**

'I'm pretty close to freeing you without killing me of course. Probably when we get back to Konoha.' Naruto said making her grin happily.

**'I can't wait to get out of here and finally be able to be with you Naruto-koi.'** Kyoshi says to him making him smile. **'Plus we could finally have some _fun_'**

Naruto just blushes heavily from his new thoughts in his head but composes himself. 'O, I'm sure you would love the kind of _fun_ we could get into Kyoshi-hime.'

**'No fair Naru-kun...'** Kyoshi whines while blushing like a tomato while Naruto just smirks.

* * *

Meanwhile, a group of unknown ninja is on the move near by with unknown objectives, that same team that the Hokage had been hearing of. This is all without the teams knowing... for the most part anyway.

* * *

After the team finished cleaning up the pond and the area, Shibuki spoke to the genin. "Guys, I'm taking you inside the village now." Everyone nodded "kids take the main entrance, I'm leading them to the visitor's one."

"Okay, bye Shibuki-sama." The kids replied and left their 'fearless' leader with the nice Konoha shinobi.

Shibuki then motioned for the Konoha-nin to follow him into the lake, "Taki has a few different entry ways." he explained, "One that everyone that lives inside the village knows, and one that changes every month and is only used by our visitors." They were standing in the middle of the water now. "Now you'll have to take a deep breath and follow me."

What Shibuki didn't see was the subtle conversation going on with Naruto and Kiba. "Did you pick up any scents from the nearby ninja?" He asked his good friend getting a nod from him.

"Yea taicho, Akamaru picked up their scents and warned me of them, what should we do?" He said quietly so Shibuki wouldn't hear but the rest of the team did and began listening.

"We'll just have to be perfectly alert from now on and let's not mention anything to our Oh so fearless friend Shibuki." Naruto said with a light chuckle at his joke while the rest of his team laughed with him, while Team Ten shared a nervous glance.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said, "how can he be so composed when we have a possible threat to our mission?" He wonders quietly with his team, while the others nod with him.

"I know." Ino said to the lazy genius even though she was feeling more safe with Naruto nearby and leading the team, not that she would admit it. Unknown to her both of her teammates were thinking something similar.

'Who knew Naruto would seem this cool.' Ino thought to herself with a smile.

'Seems like he knows what he's doing, I guess we'll just see later then.' Choji thought about his old school friend.

'At least I'm not the leader, too much work involved.' Shikamaru thought but was inwardly feeling safer too.

"Troubl-" He began but the death glare he received stopped him from finishing his thought. 'Troublesome.'

* * *

Half an hour before the cleaning was finished, the group of ninja from before were all on top of the cliff side in one of the many trees surrounding four other ninja.

"Suien, are you sure this is the best plan to go with," one of the standing ninjas asked. He is a muscular, tough-looking shinobi. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt, grey pants, ninja sandals, and arm warmers which look similar to Zabuza's. He has chin length grey hair which is spiked at the top with his Amegakure headband holding it away from his eyes. He also has a teal line marking that goes over his nose.

"Trust me Murasame, don't forget that I was a jounin of this village for a long time." Suien says to the now named Murasame. Suien has long spiky hair, dark eyes, and a goatee. He wore a dark blue jacket, grey pants, sandals, and a bandanna that held his hair out of his face.

"Whatever, lets just do this already." Spoke a slightly crazed voice while the leader Suien looked over to see a man wearing a bandanna for the rain village Amegakure. He was wearing a pair of overalls with a light gray shirt tucked into them with black ninja sandals.

"Remember Kirisame, I want all killing to remain at a minimum." He said sternly.

"Hmph, yes sir." He says back not sounding too happy or compliant.

"So you still hold some love for this place then." Murasame said to the man.

"That's not it at all you fool." Suien begins, "the only one who knows where the hero water is is Shibuki, the village's so called leader."

"Right, and in order to make him talk we need to take some of the villagers hostage. Alive." Spoke the only female of the team. She is a young, quite tall, and slim kunoichi. She has short light brown hair, blue earrings, red lipstick and a white hairband over her head, holding the hair out of the way from her eyes. She wore a pink tube top with a open, light green shirt, navy blue pants and ninja sandals. She wore her shuriken holster on her right leg.

"Hmph, well they always said that you were the most clever ninja in the hidden rain village, Hisame."

"Well, that was a long time ago, now I'm a missing nin, just like you." She spoke to him calmly.

"Whatever, are we just going to sit around all day. Can't we just begin now." Spoke the same slightly crazed voice of Kirisame.

"Yes, lets begin taking the hostages now." Suien spoke to them and they all moved out.

* * *

Back with the Taki leader and the team, Shibuki jumped high into the air and dived into the water, the others looked to Naruto as for his directions to which he shrugged and nodded, "lets go team."

He then followed as they were led through a fairly complex maze of underwater roots and rocks, the only light being the one that came occasionally from gaps in-between roots. They swam for a good three minutes, and if it wasn't for Shibuki, Naruto was sure they would have gotten lost.

They surfaced in a pond in what seemed to be a murky cave and Shibuki was smiling cheerfully at them, "Welcome," he said, "To Takigakure no Sato."

Naruto took the time to scout out the area to see what he could see from his position inside the small pond. He noted that there weren't many places for ninja to hide or pass by the team without them seeing them so he calmed himself down but kept his senses on alert.

Shibuki took them forward towards a plaza entrance to the village, they were going to explore the outskirts of the village and move inwards later.

Trees were growing all around town, giving it a kind of wild image, while still remaining firmly civilized. The buildings were made of some type of wood that Naruto had guessed came directly from the village. The Konoha ninja looked up and squinted, the sun came from the canopy and gave the impression of being inside a box. A large tree was easily distinguished as the largest of the village and was in what Naruto assumed was the center of the village.

Shibuki noticed where his gaze was resting upon, "That's the biggest tree in our village and possibly the world. Years ago at the begging, our first ninja decided to build our ninja in this location because it was hidden and safe." he smiled sadly, "It's also where Tou-san used to work in their." his smile turned into a nervous grin "let's get going, I want to show you as much as I can before you have to go."

He then begins to look around and gets increasingly nervous as he isn't seeing anyone nearby and is getting suspicious so he decided to get into the water and get away while leaving the others to figure out the problem for him.

He never knew how serious this problem could be though, and he could have never expected in in just a few hours that Takigakure would change forever...

* * *

_**Chapter End**_


	15. Chapter 15

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

"Wow this is a cool place you have here, Shibuki-sama." Ino said out loud while looking around not noticing that something was off or that Shibuki had run off afraid.

'Where is everyone.' Naruto wondered while looking to Kiba not noticing that Shibuki seemed to disappear. "Hey, smell anything you two?"

Kiba and Akamaru start smelling and Kiba nods and says, "A lot of civilians crowded together with some ninja in the mix, possible friendlies or enemies. I can't be sure though." He says pointing in the direction of the smells. "It also seems like our Oh so fearless friend has also decided to run and hide, though I can't smell him anymore."

"Damn." Naruto says while beginning to think while the others on the team begin to see this and begin to worry.

"Troublesome, what should we do taicho?" Shikamaru asks making his team look at him with slight surprise.

"Taicho? Since when did he become taicho to you Shika?" Choji asks while Ino nods in agreement. Kiba and Sai just smirk at them.

"Well, he already has his teammates loyalty down, so I figure he must be a good leader and knows what he's doing. Besides he is our captain as of now so we should probably just go with it." Shikamaru says to them making them look to Naruto's teammates and they see them nodding with smiles on their faces. In the end they decide to follow along with it.

"So, Taicho. What's the plan of action?" Ino asks him a bit teasingly.

"We have a possible ambush waiting for us up ahead, Kiba and Akamaru already sniffed it out and I'm not sure if the enemy knows our numbers or not." He says making Team Ten's eyes widen in surprise and slight fear. "The plan I'm thinking of would be for Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, and Shikamaru to go find Shibuki and guard him. I'm going to make kage bunshins and henge them into us and make them take the hit for us instead. I'll even make a Shibuki clone to throw them off with."

He said with authority making everyone smile and feel safer, even Team Ten. Though they do remember felling similar feelings like this when they were in the academy. Naruto always had an air of authority around him that makes them feel safe and want to help him in anyway possible. 'That sounds like a really good plan actually.' Shikamaru thought to himself impressed with his old friend.

"We'll split off here, you guys have to do this quietly and quickly. We were ordered to get him here safely so its going to be our job to make sure he stays safe here." He says as Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, and Ino group up. "The rest of the team will hide while I send our clones into the ambush. Good luck guys and get it done." He says calmly and they smile at him.

"Hai taicho." They reply seriously and move out leaving the rest of the team to themselves. Naruto was about to make a clone of Shibuki when he heard a very faint sound in the distance.

"So were are we going to hide now taicho?" Choji asks but doesn't get to reply as some ninja jump down at them.

"Move guys." Naruto shouts. When they're all clear he beings to go through some hand signs and calls out, "Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu" (Wind Style: Wind Cutter). He sends a couple blades of wind towards them cutting them to pieces. In the end, three Hidden Rain ninja were dead.

Up in the trees nearby is Hisame and Murasame watching as three of their ninja just got cut down. "Well, well, well. It seems like we might have a challenge from that blond ninja. It seems like he is trying to play leader." Kirisame says with a cold smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like we should report the cutie to Suien then." Hisame says back to him with a smirk.

"What, you don't want to test them out yourself?" He asks her with a cruel and sick voice.

"Our job is to get the hero's water. Besides, we have the hostages already, now lets go to Suien." She says and leaves with a reluctant Kirisame. What they didn't see was Naruto making clones of each member of the team and Shibuki.

Suien could be seen standing in front of an arch with most of the town's civilians tied up around him. Kirisame and Hisame appear in front of him and begin to explain what they saw making him smirk.

"So Shibuki has some Konoha ninja here does he? Well this should be interesting then." Suien says with no worry on his face.

"Can't we just go kill them now?" Kirisame asks making Hisame shake her head and sigh.

"What is it with you and always killing everything, don't you have a brain in that head of yours?" She asks but gets a glare for an answer.

"That's enough, we're going to wait here like I planned and then we're going to capture those three ninja. Shibuki's going to want to secure the hero's water first so we'll just take it when they get here."

* * *

The group of four clones were close to arriving at the town square after a few minutes of walking. The entire walk in that direction was completely silent, but since they suspected it was an ambush they figured it would be.

A laugh was heard, it was hard and cold, menacing in its tone. "So the coward returns." A man in his late thirties said to the team. The man was grinning arrogantly.

Besides him were the two men and the woman of their team. "I would say that it's good to see you again, Shibuki." The name was spat from the leader's mouth, "but it would be a lie, I only came here for the water and nothing else, so if you would be so kind as to give it to me."

The Taki leader was shaking in fear as he gazed at the group in front of him. As if a nightmare had come to life and was haunting him at the moment. His head shook mutely from side to side and he backed up a bit, taking cover behind Naruto.

The woman grinned, as did the man with a line on his face, as they started to weave through hand seals, "Well, if you aren't cooperating, we'll have to take you by force."

"Suiton: Suiben" (Water Style: Water Whip) and from the small stream nearby formed two cords of water that flew into the hands of the waiting missing-nin. The whips were spun a few times, before launching themselves at Choji and Sai who were caught by surprise of the speed the whips moved.

'These guys aren't anything like those weak ninja I killed earlier. They're a lot quicker.' Naruto thought to himself.

A third water whip came towards him but he simply cut it with his katana making the missing-nin smirk at him.

"Well, you might just be a challenge after all, I was hoping to have some fun killing you." Kirisame said to him from behind as he went in for the kill shot at Naruto making his eyes widen slightly.

Naruto spun around and clashed swords together but he saw that his opponent had some type of water sword in his hands. Snarling at the nuke-nin as he followed up with a few more quick slashes making the nuke-nin jump back. "I will fight back, even if I am the only one to do so." He said proudly.

The missing nin fell in with their leader, "We have your teammates hostage now. What can you do now?" He said smirking at him thinking he has the upper hand.

"I'm sure they'll be just fine." he said to Suien. He then turns to Shibuki and says, "We'll retreat for now." Then him and Shibuki jump away as the missing nin stay behind.

"Shouldn't we follow them them," said Kirisame, "Kill them before they can lick their wounds to health?"

"No Kirisame, I want to crush them after I drink the Hero's water; show the world that we are to be feared. Besides, we captured two of them and that blond looks like he would fight for his team so I'm sure he'll be back for them." Suien said and then looked at the man with the blue stripe on his face. "Murasame, gather the other ninja and get them in gear, we'll need them as cannon fodder."

"Hai Suien-sama." said Murasame and he left to do that.

The siege for the control over Taki and its treasure, the Hero's water, had begun.

* * *

Back with the real Naruto, he is sitting with Choji and Sai, he looks at them and says, "the clones of you two got captured so I had my clone with Shibuki retreat. They think that they have leverage over us so we can use that to our advantage in the next step of the plan. I just hope the others find Shibuki soon and we can defeat these guys." He says to them still completely calm making his new team nod at him.

'Man, I knew Naruto was smart but this is crazy. He seems to know exactly how to trick these guys and make it look easy. I'm glad were on the same side and with him because this could have been much scarier without him.' Choji thinks to himself while sighing in relief.

'With taicho, we can do this, I'm sure of it.' Sai thinks as he continued to get emotions back and he had faith in his leader.

* * *

'This is so troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as he led the others to find Shibuki. Kiba had finally picked up Shibuki's scent and they had just begun to follow it. Shortly later they are now stuck on the outsider of the great tree at the center of the village.

"Well it seems that he is inside of this tree somehow. Any ideas on what to do now Shikamaru?" Kiba asks him as he was put in charge by the other two as they were not really leader material.

"Well there must be some kind of underwater opening leading to a patch of ground or something under the tree. I think we should all look for that opening and then we would probably find Shibuki." He said making them nod and begin searching for this opening ignoring Ino's whining and complaining.

Kiba then says to the two, "hey, me and Akamaru found an opening." Following him they all went down the hole into the water and surfaced inside the massive tree roots that made up the great tree. Kiba and Akamaru then led the way as they had picked up the sent of Shibuki again and the others followed behind and they soon found him watching the hostage situation under them.

"How could you betray us like this Suien, you were once our most respected shinobi." One man yelled.

"Are you taking over the village?" A woman asked angrily.

"What would I want with this weak village, no ninja in this village are any good. Most of the ones in the village were no match for my troops. The best of Taki barely scratch the borderline B-Rank, while my followers were either a firm B-Rank or a borderline A-Rank." He said to them cruelly. "Not to mention that all the other ninja aren't here in the village now or are searching for your weak village leader to do anything. Plus you lovely hostages prevent them from helping anyway." He laughed evilly.

"I only came for the hero's water."

"Lord Shibuki would never give it up to you!"

"He would pour it all on the ground before he did that!"

"You forget that I taught him all he knows, I know he would never pour that water out. He's too much of a coward." He tells them yelling civilians while they shout their protests as the clones of Sai and Choji keep struggling in their ropes trying to make their part look good.

* * *

"Hey there Shibuki-sama." Ino says happily despite the situation scaring the man they had just found.

"What? How did you guys get in here?" He yelled in fright but he knew to keep it down enough not to alert his enemies.

"We we're poking around under the roots of the tree and Kiba led us to you with Akamaru." Shikamaru explained with a bored expression but if you looked carefully you could see some fright on his face at the situation that was unfolding.

"Never mind that, who are these guys down their?" Kiba asks as he looks out of the whole in the tunnel.

"The spiky haired older guy is Suien. He used to be a ninja of this village." Shibuki says grimly.

"So he's a missing nin with some followers?" Ino asks him.

"Yes."

They get cut off as Suien yells, "hey Shibuki. I know you can hear me wherever your hiding, now don't be shy. Come out and bring the hero's water. Don't make this village suffer anymore because of you." He finishes loudly.

Shibuki begins to breath more heavily and shake holding the water in front of him to hide himself.

"Is that the hero's water that you have their?" Shikamaru asks him studying the jug of what looked like ordinary water.

"Yes, and making sure it is protected is the most sacred duty of the village leader." He tells them, "this water is drawn from the sacred tree only once every one hundred years. When some one drinks it their chakra with go up ten fold, maybe even more." He says shocking the group.

"Ten fold?" Shikamaru says stunned.

"There are no shinobi in our village that are as strong as the other villages so we have no one to really call a kage. In times of trouble we have to rely on the hero's water to defend our self. In the last great war the water was the only thing that saved us from destruction, but the hero's water is a double edged sword."

"Why is that?" Kiba asks quietly while Shikamaru decides to give his guess.

"I would think that anything that can increase chakra that much would have some bad effects on the body due to stress from the expanding of the chakra coils. But that's just my guess." He says making Shibuki nod at him.

"Mostly. The person who drinks it has his life shorted to the same degree as the chakra increase. Many of our shinobi died not from the battle but from using the water. Since then we hid the water away to keep it out of people's hands, it was made the duty of the village leader to guard it."

"We were attacked some years ago by distant ninja and my father did what he felt he had to do and drank the water and fought off the ninja. My father was a fool, he was too old and couldn't handle the power. He performed his sacred duty and was hailed as a great leader because he drank the water and died."

"I know I'm the village leader and I must guard the water at all costs but if I let them take it I will have betrayed my people's trust and doomed my village." He says as he begins to shake even more.

"Times running out, you can't just sit out there forever. Hand over the water now, or I'll start killing your villagers, very slowly and painfully." Suien finishes coldly.

"Don't do it Lord Shibuki, don't come out." Shouts the young boy from before they entered the village.

"That's right, you can't let them have the hero's water no matter what happens." The girl finishes but gets slapped by a water whip from the blood thirsty Kirisame.

"Quiet you brats." He yells as he hits them some more.

"We have to do some thing." Ino says horrified turning to Shibuki. "You have to do something."

"Leave me alone." He says while holding a picture of him and his father.

"Those kids told us you were strong, they look up to you like a hero." Kiba says to him angrily.

"That's because there only kids and they have it stuck in their heads that the village leader has to be a hero." He says to them making them all pity him but also get frustrated at him.

Suien grabs the young girl and calls out one last time, "Shibuki, I'll kill this young girl if you don't give me the water, then I'll move on to all the other children. So hurry up already." He says while grinning coldly.

* * *

'Crap, we have to save that girl and quick.' Naruto thinks as he, Choji and Sai look on in alarm. "I'm going to go out and save that girl, I'm the fastest one to do it. If what that guy is saying then the others are nearby. Hopefully they'll jump out and I want you two to go to them and tell them this plan." Naruto says to them seriously and tells them his idea making both of them nod back.

"We got the plan down taicho. Good luck out there." Choji says while Sai just nods as he has faith in Naruto.

"Alright, I'm going." He says as he moves higher into the trees.

* * *

Back with Shibuki's group the others are looking on, all scared and scrambling for a solution. "Shikamaru, do something already." Ino says loudly while shaking.

"I'm thinking over here." He says trying to keep it together. 'I've never been in a situation like this, troublesome. I need to plan this just right or that kid could die.' he thinks to himself as he calms himself down and putting his hands into a weird shape.

"And you Shibuki, why don't you do something, if your father was such a good leader what's wrong with you." Kiba asks him a bit forcefully.

"You don't know anything about my father." Shibuki says to him angrily.

"I know he sacrificed his own life to save his village, that's not something an ordinary person would do. To do something like that, that's a hero. He seems just like my taicho, Naruto." Kiba said angrily to him while smiling thinking about his taicho/brother figure.

"20 seconds left." Suien calls out.

'What did this Naruto even do? Why do they have so much faith in him?' Shibuki thinks to himself.

Outside Suien is counting down from three, when he finishes one everyone hears a loud shout.

"Hey."

Everyone looks over and sees Naruto standing tall on a really high tree making all his teammates look at him in shock.

'We should just back him up in with his distraction. thank Kami that he bought us some time.' Thought Shikamaru. " Guys, lets get down there behind them and back taicho up from there." He says as they nod and leave Shibuki to the safety of his tree.

"Let the kid go you pathetic excuse of a ninja." Naruto shouts at the mad man.

'Well, there's the cutie trying to play hero again. It's too bad we'll probably have to kill him. Oh well.' Thought Hisame to herself slightly sad at possibly having to kill the handsome guy.

'I can't wait to fight that guy.' Kirisame thought with a cruel smirk.

"Lets see you stop me then." Suien yells and raises his hand to stab the girl with a kunai as she screams. Naruto begins to jump down and move towards him at high speeds.

'I have to make it in time.' He thinks desperately. 'This is probably going to hurt though.'

Suien then thrusts his hand down but Naruto knocks the girl away and gets stabbed in the back instead shocking everyone around.

'Wow, the cutie is fast.' Hisame thought with a smirk.

'Taicho!' Thought the rest of Naruto's squad in alarm.

'Wow, to go that far just to save that little girl, he really is a hero.' Thought the women in the village with blushes on their faces and concern in their eyes.

'He saved her.'

'Thank Kami that boy was fast enough.'

'I knew when Shibuki went to Konoha it was a good idea.'

'I hope that the hottie is okay. After he saves us, maybe I can take him out as a reward.'

Thoughts like those were swimming through the heads of the civilians and captured ninja alike as they all saw Konoha ninja in a new light and Naruto just a bit more than the others.

"Naruto-nii-chan" the girl called out in alarm.

'What? Why did he do that? He doesn't even belong to this village.' Thought Shibuki as his world was breaking down in front of him.

"Shit, guys lets go. Ino take possession of the woman." Shikamaru tells her quietly trying to keep the element of surprise.

"Got it," She quickly goes through some hand signs and whispers, "Shintenshin no Jutsu." (Mind Body Switch Technique) Her body then slumps behind the trees they were hidden behind as he goes through some hand signs as well.

Naruto jumps up, ignoring the pain in his back and looks angrily at Suien. Hisame, who is under Ino's control, sends a water whip that hits Suien in the side making him wince and jump back while turning to her in anger, "What are you doing?"

Kirisame and Murasame go to move but find themselves somehow frozen in place, along with the last of the remaining ninja that they brought along. "Wha- Why can't I move my body." Kirisame calls out in anger while Murasame looks a little nervous.

"Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Possession Jutsu) is a success," Shikamaru calls out as he is now in the open along with Kiba and Akamaru. 'Although I wish that Ino hadn't moved the leader away, now he's too far for me to catch him.' He thought to himself nervously.

The clones of Choji and Sai then disperse, as they jump out and land behind Naruto, shocking everyone present, other than the Konoha ninja.

"Ha, I'm in control of the girl now so just give up peacefully." Ino spoke through Hisame's body in a fake tough tone as she is actually really scared but it works in making Suien even angrier.

* * *

Everyone became silent as the tension rose quickly while Shibuki was having a mental battle with himself.

'They don't even know the people here, they shouldn't have to fight. But why are they? They are fools just like my father.' He thought to himself as some tears fell. But something Kiba said sparked a memory in him.

'I know he sacrificed his own life to save his village, that's not something an ordinary person would do. To do something like that, that's a hero. He seems just like my taicho, Naruto.'

That along with the two kids that believed in him are what made him finally see the error of his ways and his eyes flashed with a new determination. 'I can't let this continue, I have to fight just like these Konoha ninja are. I have to be a better leader to my people.' He thought to himself with determination as he prepared to move.

* * *

"Alright you fool, why don't you just give up. There's nothing more you can do to this village." Naruto calmly says to Suien as he pulls the kunai out of his back ignoring the awed looks he's getting from the people of the village.

"Fool... I'm no fool boy, I'm older and more experienced than you are, I am superior to you." Suien yells angrily at Naruto.

"Hey bastard, he could kick your ass any day of the week." Kiba yells at him defending his best friend/brother figure with Akamaru growling along in agreement. Sai nods as well as he doesn't like it when Naruto is insulted. Even Team Ten nod along with the group.

"Oh, really... well let's see then." Suien says as he suddenly charges at him at a high speed, faster than anyone but Naruto and his team could track.

'On no, why did he have to jump back?' Thought Shikamaru in surprise. 'Troublesome.'

'Crap, I'm too slow. I'll never make it in time.' Thought Choji while moving towards him anyway but it seemed like the world was going into slow motion.

'Oh no, what can I do?' Thought the last member of Team Ten standing in fright at the blur heading towards their chosen leader while the teammates also looked a little alarmed but not overly so.

"Take this!" Suien barks out as he forms a water sword at Naruto while he pulls of his wakizashi from behind his back to parry the blade.

But Before they could connect a large spiral tornado of water came out of nowhere and hit Suien in the side sending him away as well as heading towards the other three main members of the enemy group.

"Shika, Ino, release them. Quick." Naruto calls out in alarm worried for his team. Luckily they let the jutsu go and get out of harms way as the jutsu knocks the three of them out.

"Shibuki, you came out to save us." The little girl that was saved from Suien yells happily. "Yea, he came just like I knew he would." The little boy off to the side said as well.

"Well, the weakling has come out at last." Suien says after getting up. "I also see that you drank the hero's water, but surly not all of it. So where's the rest of it.

"It wouldn't help you at all anyway, I've already drank some of it and you didn't." Shibuki says calmly.

"You could increase your chakra 10 times or even 20 and it still wouldn't match the chakra I already have. You were always weak." Suien taunts back.

"Well see about that," he says as the three other ninja jump at him with kunais. Shibuki goes through some hand seals and calls out, "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Dragon Technique). The water shoots up into the air and forms a massive dragon that chomps down on the three ninja and sucks them into the lake. Suien doesn't seem worried for them at all as Naruto scowls at this.

'Some leader he is.' He thought in disgust.

Shibuki goes through some more hand signs and calls out his new jutsu, "Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba" (Hidden in a Waterfall Style: Water cutting Sword)

"Suien smirks and makes the same sword without hand signs showing he is more proficient with the technique and they charge at each other. They quickly connect slightly shocking Naruto and the group that he actually appeared to be skilled.

They locked water blades and glared at each other. "Even with the added chakra, you still can't beat me Shibuki. You never could and you never will." Suien taunted as Shibuki just grit his teeth.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

_**Chapter End** _


	16. Chapter 16

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

Suien and Shibuki clashed in a quick deadlock while Naruto signaled to his team silently to move all the civilians and ninja away from the battle. As the team was moving them they see the villagers' and ninjas' widen in shock and Horror.

Naruto, seeing their reaction, turns around and pales a bit along with the other Konoha ninjas.

Shibuki had been impaled by a laughing Suien's water sword.

Time seemed to completely stop as everyone was silent. until the people all together cried out his name.

"LORD SHIBUKI!"

* * *

'Shit.' Naruto cursed to himself at seeing the man fall to the ground. "Shika, restrain him before he gets the water." He yelled to his long time friend in alarm as he sends his chains into the ground to assist him.

"On it." Shikamaru says as he knows to be serious and he quickly goes through the hand seals and says the technique, "Kagemane no Jutsu" (Shadow Imitation Technique).

The shadow quickly moves towards Suien as Naruto's chains sprout from the ground to constrict the man but its too late as Suien had already drank some of the hero's water. The shadow bind hits Suien's feet but is blasted away by a massive amount of chakra that shrouds Suien and he is too powerful to restrain. After the shadow jutsu fails Naruto's chains shoot from the ground but Suien moves away too quickly to be caught.

"Damn, he has way too much chakra to hold now and he's too quick to catch with the chains unless Naruto can get close enough." Shikamaru said angrily as he watched the man cackle in delight at his new found strength.

"Worry later. Ino, get Shibuki and see what you can do. Sai, Shika, your her cover. Choji and Kiba your with me for some attacks. Lets move." Naruto says in a commanding tone as he quickly thinks of what he should do.

"Hai." They respond and quickly move, Team Ten was also surprised at his quick thinking but shook it off and got to work.

Naruto looks towards Sai and nods towards Suien, Sai understands what he wants and sends some ink lions to distract Suien. Naruto the quickly and discretely points at Choji who also nods and begins his own technique.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu" (Partial Multi-Size Technique) is called from Choji as he sends a massive arm to Suien to punch him into the air as he just finish taking out the lions.

Suien is easily sent into the air where he is most vulnerable. Naruto finally nods to Kiba who in turn gives him a wild grin and charges off to use his clan's signature move.

"Gatsūga" (Fang Passing Fang), He easily drills into his enemy and sends him directly into Naruto who didn't move from his position in front of the hostages. To the added amazement of all that the blond has done for them, the people of Taki see a swirling ball being to take form in the blond's hand.

The other civilians are awed by its beauty while the watching ninja are shocked that he knew the jutsu.

"Rasengan" Naruto shouts as loud as he can as he shoves the technique right into the falling Suien. The jutsu sends him flying out and he bounces on the water like a skipping stone and hits the base of the great tree with a loud thud.

Naruto's teammates and the others of the village begin to cheer as they thought that he won, they are also in awe of the amount of trust Naruto had from his team to be able to just nod at them and they would know what to do.

"Hahahaha" They all stop cheering and look at the laughing in shock. "That was pretty good brat. Just not good enough." Suien says as he walks out of the crater and stands on the water with only a big red mark on his stomach and the small cuts from Kiba but little else, not even bruises from Choji as the chakra around him is like armor.

"I am unbeatable now, you little mongrels can't stop me with all the power in the world." He yells at them crazily.

"Shit, what do we do now Taicho?" Choji asks in alarm, looking to Naruto for reassurance.

"We keep going." Is the calm reply that he got that helped him to calm down a bit while the nearby civilians looked at him with increasing awe at how calm he could be in that situation.

* * *

Suien practically glides over the water leaving huge waves to follow behind as Naruto charges to meet him in the middle. Choji and his team are in awe at the speed as they have not reached anywhere near that speed.

Seeing their hero move so quickly reassures the village that he could win the fight as they pray for his safety. "Choji do your technique again and roll at that maniac. It should distract him enough for Naruto to hit him. Kiba, you and Akamaru should do the same." Shikamaru said to them as he watched the fight.

"Got it. Baika no Jutsu" (Multi-size Technique) Choji said and he expands his body into a big round ball "Nikudan Sensha" (Human Bullet Tank) and rolls like a tank at Suien. Kiba and Akamaru use their advanced speed to also run on the water and use gatsuga (fang passing fang) from different directions from each other and Choji.

Naruto and Suien clash violently in the middle of the lake swords together as Naruto channels some wind into his katana but they are far enough from the shore so that their colliding waves don't hit the others. Water explodes around them, but they are only focused on each other as they stare into each other's eyes. Suien looks crazed and angry while Naruto looks calm and serious. Soon though, he grits his teeth as he feels himself being pushed back.

"Ha, you can't beat me boy. You might as well give up and die." He barks out evilly as he finally throws the blond back crashing into some rocks.

Just as he was about to gloat about his victory he hears something coming towards him quickly, looking over his eyes widen in surprise. Two tornadoes are coming from his left and right while a massive ball is coming directly towards him. He was about to curse but he didn't even have enough time as he was hit from the three directions at once.

Naruto, who was recovering from the hit on the shore of the hostages saw this, as well as the others who looked really hopeful that it was over. Naruto thought sensed a large amount of chakra being formed and his eyes widened.

"Move away from there you guys. Now!" He yelled out startling people near by as he ran out to them as fast as he could. Choji and Kiba heard clearly and Kiba and Akamaru turned to grab Choji and run. As they did however two massive water dragons appeared behind them and moved to hit them.

Naruto wouldn't allow them to get hit though and so he grabbed them with chakra chains and pulled them behind him. He then told them to run away as the dragons neared him and he sent a hastily formed Fūton: Reppūshō (Wind Release: Gale palm but he knew it would not be enough to completely destroy the water technique.

The people on shore and his teammates watched in horror as he seemed to be swallowed up by the dragons and then everything was still as the water begins to turn red.

"NOOO" Shouted the civilians, some coming to tears, while the ninja lowered their heads in respect for their fallen protector.

"NARUTO" Shouted his friends and teammates.

'Damn,' Shibuki thought in sadness as he watched from the shore while he was being healed up.

"Don't you see it now. I can't be beaten." Suien said as he charged forward and smashed his fist into Choji's stomach making his eyes widen and spit up blood and spit as he was rocketed towards his teammates.

Kiba moved to retaliate in an almost uncontrollable anger at losing his friend and leader while Akamaru snarled as well. "I'll kill you." Kiba yelled, "Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō" (Inuzuka Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf) They transformed into their double headed wolf form and swiped down on the momentarily shocked man.

He regains his thoughts and dodges a few quick swipes from the massive beast in front of him. He then does some more hand signs and calls out "Suiton: Haran Banshō" (Water Style: Storm Upheaval) A massive amount of the water suddenly converges on Kiba and Akamaru and hits him in both of his sides breaking some ribs and getting howls of pain as they break the technique.

After this, they are both kicked back to the shore causing more pain to them as they grit their teeth in pain.

"Dammit." Sai says in anger at seeing his friends hurt and Naruto die. He feels this huge amount of anger and begins to understand that these people are really precious to him. Just as he is about to move though chains shoot from under the water grabbing Suien's legs and clamping down on them tightly. Everyone turns their heads to where the chains came from and see a form coming out of the water.

"You didn't think that would kill me did you?" Asks a familiar voice that makes everyone light up at. Naruto had just come from under the water, but they were still worried at his injured state.

There were massive bruises on his chest and stomach that were a ugly purple color. His upper right part of his chest had been cut open as well as his right arm had been shredded causing a lot of bleeding. His shirt and coat were torn off and his pants were in tatters showing some more bruising on his legs and some cuts there as well.

What surprised the Konoha group were more scars that had seemed to just appear on him, showing that his genjutsu was down from the hit of the water dragons.

"Naruto, your alright." Ino calls in relief as she wipes her tears away. She was frozen in terror at not being able to help one of her classmates and to see him die in front of her was horrible.

"I should have known." Kiba grunts in pain with a relieved smile on his face as he tends to Akamaru who whimpers in pain.

"Great." Sai mumbles to himself as he calms himself down at the sight of his taicho as he moves to join his side along with Choji who is back up.

* * *

Not much real progress was made in this fight, something that frustrated Naruto to no end. The chakra shroud around Suien seemed to increase his strength and durability by a lot as Choji's bullet tank didn't seem to hurt him all that much. The same could be said of Kiba's jutsu although it was a bit more effective than Choji's.

But now, Kiba and Akamaru were out of the fight and Choji could barely stand along with Naruto. Sai was the only one on the front lines who was pretty much fresh. Choji had numerous small gashes and bruises on his body from the punch he took and from him sliding on the ground and he still couldn't keep up with Suien, he probably would be beaten by Naruto even as he was now. Needless to say, they are running out of chakra and can't keep up the water walking for very much longer.

Naruto had made the most progress as he had managed to get a few good cuts on Suien's left arm and on his chest. Suien's chakra shroud had also been shrinking due to him using such chakra intensive jutsu so much.

"We need to finish this fight, not even I can match him as I am now." Naruto grunts out, 'although I still have Kyoshi-chan's chakra to resort to but it will tire me out completely at the end of the fight.' He thinks while he pushes away the pain he was in suffered most of the beating of the three but his breathing was steady and he was still able to stand.

The spectators of the fight were amazed at the skill shown to them by the three Konoha ninja against Suien. They were also incredibly stunned at the blond ninja who had taken a massive hit for his teammates and still kept powering through. The men and women are awed by his determination and felt like a fire has begun burning inside of them. They feel hopeful and powerful and they want to help the blond fight and follow him.

Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji are the same as they can now see why Sai and Kiba chose him as their leader. There is just something about the blond that makes them want to improve and carry on. They can feel his determination from here and can't help but be awed by him like the others.

Shibuki is another person who was awed by him and possibly the one who was the most awed of them all as was seeing what qualities make a good leader and he planned on trying his best to be the best leader he could be for Taki.

The people were getting worried though as they can also tell that the fight is just about over as the members of the fight were slowing down.

"I don't think I can fight anymore taicho." Choji says exhausted as he is not so fit to keep going like the Naruto can.

"Alright, go to the others and help protect them. we'll keep going." Naruto says still calm even through his pained breathing shocking them, more so Choji than Sai.

"What? Your wounded badly and are getting tired and he still has that water with him. Its suicide." Choji says as he has finally caught his breath.

Naruto looks to him with the most the calmest, most determined face he had ever seen. "I was selected as the leader of this mission Choji. I will not let any others die when I could stop it." He says firmly, once again shocking everyone around with his determination and courage.

"You can go, we will finish up here." He says and gets a very reluctant nod as he heads back to the others. Naruto then turns back to see the crazed look in Suien's eyes as his chains are weakening and he can't hold them up anymore.

"I already told you that you couldn't win before and now you send them away while being covered in blood. You have no chance now. I am the strongest person here now." He yells out as loud as he can as the chains finally begin to return to Naruto.

"No your not." Naruto replies calmly as everyone looks at him. "In fact, your the weakest person here right now." He says angering Suien greatly. "You stole the hero's water and drank it. If you were strong you would be fighting without it, but you were scared weren't you. You knew that you couldn't win without that water or you having your allies doing all the dirty work for you. Your just a coward hiding behind that water." He yelled out to Suien making him enraged.

"Oh yea. You don't know anything. Winning is all that matters, power is everything. Who cares where it comes from. Watch as I crush the life out of you." He says as he drinks the rest of the water.

The others were now getting even more concerned as the chakra shroud around him flares out to almost quadruple in size. Naruto then knows that he won't be strong enough to win without some form of help.

Luckily, help is always with him as he began to feel Kyoshi-chan giving him chakra.

'Kyoshi-chan, thanks for the chakra.'

**'No problem Naru-kun. I can't have my mate dying on me after all, now kick his ass into the ground.' **She said although she was concerned for his wounds so she began healing them up, soon leaving only scars.**  
**

'Consider it done.' He thinks to her as an orange shroud appears around him. and begins to heal the minor cuts and scratches on his body. His breathing is returning to normal and he is ready to fight.

"Prepare to lose fool, you can't win against me as I am now." Naruto says to Suien angering him greatly.

"We'll see about that you little bastard!

Suien rushes at Naruto leaving a massive trail of water flowing behind him. He is way faster than before and the people are really scared for their new hero but they become even more shocked when he dodges the punch easily.

Naruto then sends a punch directly into Suien's stomach and sends him skipping through the water. He is instantly in motion as he kicks him into the air and makes the huge jump up to where he is. He then sends an uncountable amount of punches and kicks and sends Suien flying into the water far in front of the hostages and lands in between them and Suien.

He waits for a bit before telling Sai, "make a bird to fly around on and to be prepared for anything. I doubt he would be beaten so easily with that much chakra."

"Of course taicho." Sai said as he made the drawn bird getting some surprised looks from the civilians and ninja.

"Just then Suien appears behind Naruto and sends a punch at his unguarded back but Sai was ready and he sent some kunai knives to guard Naruto. His plan was successful as Suien cursed and moved to the side making Naruto follow after him.

What happened next was a high speed taijutsu match between the two great ninjas. Most people couldn't even follow the fight, they could only see blurs and hear the punches and kicks connecting.

Finally, Naruto gets the upper hand as he dodges a punch from Suien putting him off balance and he quickly created a rasengan in his right hand and hit Suien into the air with an upper cut.

"Damn you..." He grunted out in a bit of pain as his chakra cloak was still protecting him for the most part but not completely anymore.

"Its over." Naruto said calmly as he sent the man flying towards Sai who was preparing a Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: great fireball technique) and hit Suien in the back burning him quite a bit but it didn't do nearly as much as it should have due to the hero's water.

After the fireball hit, Naruto jumped up to meet Suien and punched him in the face as the chakra shroud began to shrink. He then kneed him in the stomach and then elbowed him in the face and landed a few more quick punches to the face. Suien was taking more and more damage as Naruto's kyuubi shroud as becoming more powerful than his because the water was wearing off.

Naruto saw that his opponent was dazed and unprepared so he began to form one last rasengan, this one with some help from Kyoshi's chakra making it more powerful.

"Your through." He yelled at the top of his lungs as all the people watched in awe, "Rasengan."

With the rasengan hitting him in the back, Suien was sent crashing into the ground causing a giant cloud of smoke to shoot into the air as the people tried to look through it to see if it was truly over.

"Well, I would say that the fight is over now." Naruto says out loud mostly to himself but the others heard as he approached the dissipating cloud of smoke. In the crater where Suien was supposed to be, he was found unconscious there. "The fight is over." He said as he restrains him.

Everyone is now cheering as the team begins to free the hostages and Suien walks up to Naruto who is being mauled by his new Taki fan club.

"Alright, everyone that's enough." Suien says and everyone makes space for him to go to Naruto and he walks towards him while holding the newly bandaged wound on his side. Looking in his eyes, Shibuki says, "I'm truly grateful for everything you have done for us in our time of need. I have learned a lot from you on how to be a better leader and how to be a better person in general. The things I have seen and the things I heard from Kiba have made me truly believe in myself once again. You are the leader I will base myself off of for the rest of my life." He says truly gratefully while Naruto blushes from the praise and sends a look towards Kiba who is also blushing a bit.

"I was just doing the right thing Shibuki-San, besides it wasn't just me who deserves such praise. My whole team here today should also be acknowledged." Naruto says making all of them beam with pride while the villages are all cheering for them and thanking them for all the things they have done for them.

"Of course." He says loudly getting everyone's attention again. "As the leader of this village I hereby pronounce you all as honorary members of Takigakure. You and your team will be welcome here as long as I am the leader." He says shocking them into silence while the applause continues and cheering reaches new heights.

Naruto just smiles happily as he begins to move but his eyes widen as he finds himself fainting from chakra exhaustion. The cheering citizens and ninja then move to help him but find him unconscious and breathing normally.

"Well let's get our new friends a hotel to stay in and rest from their fight." Shibuki said to them as some of the ninja help carry the wounded and tired ones to a hospital and a hotel.

They were also watching out for any fangirls and they made sure to have people prepared to watch them or more precisely Naruto while he rested. At least that was the excuse the female ninjas were using while trying as hard as they could to hide their blushes.

* * *

The team was pretty much down and relaxing for the next couple of days from the fight as it was one of the most intense for Team Ten and Team Seven was just glad that it was over.

Everyday since then a feast was prepared for every one of their meals even though Naruto tired his best to stop them as he really didn't want to take advantage of their generosity. They of course appreciated it but told him that they truly wanted to do everything they could to keep them happy after what they had done for them.

"I think I'm in love with this place." Choji cried out in joy with anime tears coming down his face as he stuffed it full of his breakfast making the others sigh a bit. After they all had finished their breakfast they heard a knock was at the door.

"I see you enjoyed the services of Taki." Shibuki said to them with a chuckle, "I have something I want to show you guys, so if your ready let's go." He said making the others curious of what it could be.

They all are surprised when they see a beautiful fountain that was made over the crater that Suien had formed when he landed there. It had a beautiful white marble going around the entire circumference of the fountain with crystal clear water in it. The fountain was actually quite big as it was around 15 feet in diameter. There were four jets of water that occasionally shot up from the fountain but the most beautiful thing was the smaller island directly in the center of the fountain with a laminated plaque that was nailed to a beautiful marble base that held it in the air and showed an amazing painting of all of the members of the team.

Naruto was standing in the front of the group with his sword drawn and a fierce look on his face as if he was glaring down the enemy with his katana drawn and held diagonally in front of his body. Shikamaru was crouched next to Naruto on his left with his hands in the final hand sign of his shadow jutsu with a determined look on his face. Choji is on Shikamaru's left in a normal taijutsu stance with his own fierce glare. On Choji's left is Ino in with her hands out in her own clan's jutsu with a mischievous look on her face. Sai was to Naruto's right with his tanto in his right hand and some ink snakes hanging off his left hand. Kiba was to the right of him with his claws held forward and his sharp teeth poking out from his lips in a smirk. Akamaru is place next to him while snarling and showing off his sharp teeth. Naruto and Shikamaru are in the center of the picture and were spaced farther away from the others as they were the main leaders of the team. They were also painted to be a bit bigger than the others were as well.

Under the painting was some writing that said "To the heroes of Takigakure, this plaque will remain in this place untouched for all time. It will serve as a constant reminder of the valiant effort of Naruto Uzumaki, the chidarake chiein sureiya (bloody chain slayer) as he led his team to an incredible victory even though it seemed that all hope was lost. The team consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, Kiba Inuzuka and his companion Akamaru, and Sai. May they be remembered for all time as brothers and sisters of Takigakure."

"This is beautiful." Ino says happily as she admires the fountain and the plaque of them happily. Choji and Shikamaru just remain quiet as they stare at the plaque, Choji because he was too stunned to speak and Shikamaru because he is lazy.

"Wow, this is another piece of art that was dedicated to us, huh Naruto-taicho?" Kiba asks with a smile getting surprised looks from the others.

"There is another piece of art dedicated to you?" Shibuki asks as he looks at the fountain and smiles.

"Yes, over in Wave Country they made a statue of the three of us and our sensei with some words under it." Naruto said as he looked at the beautiful work of art the once again put him into the history books.

"That's amazing." Choji said as he shook off his awe as he and his team were almost overwhelmed at having something like this dedicated to them.

"Come one guys." Naruto said softly, "its time to go home."

Standing outside of the Taki waterfall later, the team along with Shibuki and the two kids are getting ready to say their goodbyes.

"I just want to thank you again for the things you have done for us." Shibuki said to his new friends who nod and thank him gratefully for the fountain that they had named the Konohagakure Fountain.

"BYE NARUTO-NII-CHAN!" The two kids call out while waving to the team as they began their trek home. The rescue of Takigakure was a success.

* * *

**_Chapter End_**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Kyuubi talking"  
**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'__  
_**

"Regular Talking"

'Regular Thinking'

**I Do Not Own Naruto**

* * *

**Naruto the Crimson Chain Wielder**

The trip back was really uneventful for them as they just talked about what went right and what could have gone better while laughing a bit at their success. There were no attacks on them either as Taki is really close by to Konoha so they made it home, moving at a moderate ninja pace in about 7 hours. Once there they finally took a breather and checked in with the chuunin guards and they made their way straight to the Hokage tower.

Walking in, The third Hokage smiles at them happily, glad that they had come home safely. "I see you're all here and still walking on your own feet. Congratulations." He says to them getting smiles and a few blushes at the praise given to them.

"It all worked itself out in the end, old man but it was pretty damn close." Naruto said a bit ashamed that it had been cut that close but the others saw this and immediately shot forward.

"The mission was led perfectly under Naruto's guidance. Without him we would have been in much more trouble than we could have handled." Shikamaru said honestly.

"Yea, he saved our lives and fought off a jounin level ninja." Choji said as he had come to trust Naruto fully.

"Taicho is the best leader I could have ever asked for." Kiba said also getting a happy bark from Akamaru.

Naruto was a bit stunned at all the things they were saying and the Hokage seemed surprised as well but his smile grew wider.

"Well, I will hear your reports within the next week Naruto and here is the key to your new house and a map to get you their just swipe your blood on that scroll and you'll get it. Tsunami and Inari have been in Haku's home for the nights you were gone as only you can open that house up. I will also need reports from each of you as well within the next week and be sure not to leave anything out." He said getting nods from them as they began to leave but not before patting Naruto on the back and telling him he did a great job. "I'll go with you and we can pick them up and head over to your new home." Sarutobi said to him getting a smile and a nod.

* * *

The two men had made quick time getting to the hotel and knocking on the door. The door opened soon after revealing Tsunami who gained a huge smile. "Naruto-kun." She yelled as she hugged him happily while blushing a bit.

"Tou-san." Inari called as he joined in on the hug. The Hokage merely sat back and smiled warmly while holding in a perverted chuckle.

"Its good to see you Tsunami-chan, Inari-kun." Naruto said warmly while tightening his hug. "How about we go to our new permanent home?"

"Its so great to see you too Naruto-kun. I was worried about you but I knew you would come back to me." Tsunami said as she kissed his cheek but this time the Hokage couldn't hold his chuckle in making the two citizens notice him. "Oh, Hokage-sama. I didn't see you there, are you going to take us to the house?" She asked politely with a small blush.

"Yes, I am Tsunami-chan." He said kindly as he then led them away from the motel after they packed all their things up. The group then made their way to a secluded area that no one really traveled into anymore. It is in it's own little area about half a mile away from the Hyuuga compound and is even bigger that it if what Nartuo is seeing is true. There is a massive wall around the whole place that seem to have seals all over the wall.

Stepping towards the large and decorative concrete gate, Naruto opened the scroll and found three seals in it. Biting down on his thumb to draw blood he swiped it on the first seal, resulting in a small puff of smoke before a key came from out of the seal. Naruto took the key and smeared the front of the key with his blood before finding the key whole and putting the key inside it.

When he did that, the seal unlocked and concrete gate started to open as the gate divided in half and each part went sideways disappearing in the wall.

"That was so cool!" Inari cried out while standing next to his new dad. Tsunami found herself silently agreeing while staring at the pair warmly.

"Minato-kun was quite the security ace when it came to protecting his home and family." Sarutobi stated while he was even a little surprised at the size of the compound. "I haven't been here in years so I forgot how large this place was. Before closing this compound, Minato-kun sealed away many important items in a way that only someone of his blood can gain access to. We shouldn't expect anything less from a seal master of his caliber."

Seeing that the doors were now opened, Naruto and the others entered and saw the locked away compound that's been uninhabited since the time Naruto was born. Naruto remained silent as he looked at what was turned into a ghost town of a district.

'Were going to be living here, this is amazing.' Inari thought to himself in awe while Tsunami was just happy to be with Naruto and have Inari happy.

Looking forward Naruto saw what looked to be a blacksmith's store, a grocery store, a bank, and a few clothing stores all lining the streets. After a bit of walking, Naruto's eyes fell upon a flag that was hanging off the railing on the front porch of a four-story mansion that was beautifully designed although it need a lot of cleaning work. The mansion was the farthest house back as they had passed by all the houses and stores that would typically make up an entire village.

Naruto then came up with a great idea that would solve the ice release rebuilding problem for him. He could see that the main house of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan had four large apartment buildings situated in front of the home, leaving a good amount of space in between them. Since the apartments are all empty after everyone moved out of the district due to losing the Yondaime Hokage he could have one of the buildings renovated into a new Clan building for the Ice release.

That way, his and Haku's first son would be put under his own CRA Law and would later be made the Clan Head of the Yuki-Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan. This would allow his family to still be united due to sharing a very close living space and they would still be family too, while having the ice release reborn for the village. Granted, he wasn't sure how Haku would take having their son put under the CRA but it would be the only way it could be done.

(Basically there will be four new bloodlines for Konoha later on and all four, Ice already included, will be built really close by Naruto's main house. Think of a square arch with the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan at the top, and the sides of the arch will be two more compounds on either side built with the same amount of space in between where the new clans will be rebuilt in Konoha I'm not revealing the other three bloodlines until later though)

"This was my parent's house." Naruto said in awe after shaking off his thoughts for later, while the others besides Sarutobi were also stunned. "This place is huge." He cried out in shock.

"It is pretty amazing and all of this and his wealth now belong to you and your future family. The other houses were built for the others of your clan to live in and they, of course, carry the same Uzumaki-Namikaze symbol on them too." Sarutobi said to them making them even more surprised.

Naruto then made clones without any hand sign but called out the name, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu." (Shadow Clone Jutsu) In front of them a large army of blonds appeared surprising the civilians in the group by the amount of clones. The number was up to five hundred or six hundred clones and they stood at attention, "Alright listen up! Seeing that this compound is pretty big and also very dirty, I want each of you to scout around and learn as much as you can about our clan's estate. While you're at it, see how much work will need to be done in cleaning this place up."

"Got it, boss" the clones shouted all at one time before running to carry out their assignments. As the clones were doing as they were told, Naruto and the others made their way to the front door of the mansion.

Going up the small flight of stairs on the porch, Naruto stood in front of the very expensive looking wooden door that was evidently protected with another complex seal design. He looked into the scroll at the second lock written on it and again drew his blood and smeared it on the second seal before another key, different from the first one, puffed from out if it. Taking the key, he unlocked the door to his new house and let everyone in to get a good look around the mansion.

While looking around the entire mansion for a long time, they saw that there was a huge kitchen that looked like it came straight out of a restaurant and an equally big dining room connected to it, both on the first floor. A living room was also on the first flood on the opposite side of the kitchen area and it could sit a very big group of people. There was a very big T.V. on the wall surrounded by speakers and there was a very large couch in front of it. There were more chairs next to and in front of the couch as well which could seat plenty of people.

The rest of the area on the first floor was a clan council area for any clan meetings for the future that was placed on the other side of the living room. It was two long tables on opposite sides of the room facing each other with six seats at each table. In the front of the room was a single small desk with only one chair making Naruto guess that was for the clan head.

Plus there was a large library filled with books and jutsu scrolls greatly secured with seals and organized according to difficulty. Connected to the library was an open study area with tables and chairs to read in and a closed off room for an office connected to the study area on the second story of the house. There were also around 20 nicely sized rooms on the other side of the study while the hallway they walked through divided the two sides at the end of the hallway there were two bathrooms, one for girls and one for boys that each had three toilets and sinks each.

They also found that the place had another 11 different bed rooms on the third floor too for the family. the first 10 rooms each had a large closet in it along with some nicely decorated beds with a large Uzumaki design on the blue comforters. They also had their own personal baths and showers for privacy. One large bathroom was at the beginning of the hall, before reaching the rooms and not being connected to any of them with a bunch of bathroom stalls. In each room there was also a nicely sized T.V. on one wall and a pretty large window on the other wall from the t.v. There was also one large room that was completely separate from the others that was a second living room that had similar couches and chairs in it as the first one did but there was not t.v. but instead there was a fire place and a coffee table.

The group also found the master bedroom located at the end of the hall which was the 11th room. Upon arriving there, Naruto opened the twin doors and everyone stared in awe. Walking in and looking around the large bedroom, Naruto saw a king size bed stationed at the center of the room which had many beautifully designed and sculptured drawers and cabinets nicely arranged around the room. The bed also had the same red Uzumaki design as the others but the sheets were white instead of blue. Though the room was rather dusty all over, everyone was sill able to appreciate its potential once everything would get cleaned up.

"What a room," Tsunami said enthusiastically with a smile on her face but sneezed a few times after a couple of dust particles crept into her nose. "It could use a woman's touch in its cleaning work though. It will take a lot of work too."

"My clones and I will take care of the cleaning problems later Tsunami-chan. You don't need to worry your beautiful head at all." Naruto assured her making her blush and watch as he explored the room some more. Going over to a door in the room, Naruto opened it to find a nice sized personal bathroom inside.

Going to the last place that they didn't check which was the basement, there was a forge for making new weapons along with an indoor dojo on the other side of the forge. Connected to the forge there was another room with weapons, armor, and weights to help build up speed, stamina, and endurance. Another things was a sealing room that was by it self in the far corner of the house. There was an uncountable amount of seals on the walls and other sealing supplies on a desk that sat in the center.

'This looks like a perfect spot to release you Kyoshi-chan.' He thought to her as she began to look around.

**'Oh my god, this is the room where Kushina would try to use my chakra. The seals prevent any damaging effects on the house and prevents anyone from sensing anything coming from here. This is the perfect place to release me.'** She thought back excitedly.

Outside there was also another building that that was an indoor bath both for male and female sides that were separated by a sturdy wall and seals on that too. All in all, the house is a shinobi's dream hangout spot.

"I can't believe this was actually my parent's house." Naruto said in disbelief, "It's really hard to believe that I own it and that Tsunami-chan and the others could come and live with me in here." He said while Tsunami blushed and Inari smiled at the interaction and the thoughts that this was his new home too.

"Your clan was renowned for their seals and jutsus," Sandaime explained to them, "they've created and sold many seals and jutsus, some of which were security jutsus that many uses today. Your clan profited greatly from this, not to mention from the investments they made."

"This is the best day ever." Is all that he could call out while the others giggled and laughed.

**(I could not think of the right amount of rooms to add to this house. I had thought of each future kid having their own room but that would be at least 7 different rooms if each of his wives only has 1 child. But having only 1 child each doesn't seem likely so I had to come up with more rooms and it just got kind of crazy so just roll with it please. The 10 extra rooms on the top floor are for his wives so I guess there will be 10 of them over all. One per room while they can trade off to be with Naruto.)**

* * *

It's the first morning at the Uzumaki-Namikaze compound with Naruto just waking up. He does his morning routine and decides to make a big breakfast for the new residents of his home.

As he is cooking Tsunami and Inari walk into the kitchen to see him making some really good looking food. "Wow, that smells very good Naruto-kun." Tsunami says, as the smell of the food is what woke her up.

"Yea, Tou-san. It smells so good in here." Inari says still beaming with happiness at his new life.

Naruto looks at them and smiles, "Thanks, I decided that I would make us all breakfast for the first morning of our new life. Its going to be much harder in a few days though, when the others move in." He said to them getting a somewhat hesitant nod from Tsunami as she is still adjusting to the whole CRA thing.

"I guess that I will have to make kage bunshins to make the food for us in the future though." Naruto says with a soft chuckle.

"Maybe, but I could always help cook. I did for my whole life back in Wave." Tsunami said, but even she didn't think she could cook for all those people everyday.

"Well, Ayame is also a chef too so I'm sure that she'll help you but we'll figure it all out when they get here. Let's just enjoy the morning and start eating." Naruto said as he finished the food and put it on the massive table and they all ate in comfortable silence.

"Is there anything your doing today Tou-san?" Inari questions him, hoping to spend some time with him while the other women smiled happily at what they thought was cute interaction between the two.

"Well, I'm planning on releasing Kyoshi-chan today and looking through some of the jutsus in the library." He explains, having already told them about Kyoshi the night before and they took it fine. They both really cared about him after all so it didn't make any difference to them as he was the nicest person that they knew.

"Wow, that's cool. I was hoping you could spend some time with me today and hopefully train me too. I want to be strong and protect my family as well." Inari said with a hopeful expression on his face slightly surprising Naruto and Tsunami. Naruto smiles warmly and looks to Tsunami who is also smiling happily and nods to Naruto but the look becomes very serious afterwards.

"I want you to train him as good as you can though Naruto-kun. Make him strong enough to be able to protect himself, I would be devastated if we lost him." She said with a deadly serious face, as she is always worried about Inari, just like any mother would be.

"Of course I'll train him. I hope to train all of my kids to be strong one day." Naruto said making Inari beam and start to shake with excitement. "I will make you very strong Inari, but you will have to work very hard." Naruto finished seriously.

"I will work as hard as I can Tou-san, I will even surpass you one day." Inari said confidently while he looked up at Naruto.

"Haha, I think you will too if you work hard enough. Now I'm going to look for a specific jutsu from my father and then get to work on safely releasing Kyoshi-chan and then we can take a tour of the village."

* * *

After they finished breakfast, Naruto began the search for his father's signature jutsu, the Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) that he was sure was locked up somewhere in the house.

He searched for an hour until he began to think like his father. He went up to a portrait of his mother and father that was on the wall in the master bedroom and looked very carefully. He didn't see anything wrong with the portrait at first but he then removed it from the wall to find a complex seal that was placed there. The seal seemed to be much more complex than the other seals in the entire house.

In the middle of the seal was the kanji "Kiiroi Senko," meaning "Yellow Flash" written in it. 'Sweet, I think I finally found the damn thing,' looking at the scroll in his hand,

Naruto opened it and bit down on his thumb again to unseal the third key hidden inside the third seal in the scroll when he heard the melodious voice of his tenant.

**'****Leave this jutsu alone for now Naruto,' **Kyuubi suggested,** 'You should come back to this one at a later time and besides, you should let me out first.' **She said to him no doubt pouting cutely.

Naruto chose to comply with a chuckle as he could practically feel the pout from her and decided that he could always come back later. He then placed the portrait back on the wall over the seal. He then went down into the basement sealing room and took out a very large scroll that had a very complex seal in it.

'Alright Kyoshi-hime, we have worked on this together for a long time and I think it is finally ready to use. Now that we have a room to block the inevitable explosion of your chakra, we can definitely release you.' He said to her warmly.

**'Well, what are you waiting for, let's do this already.'** She said eagerly, wanting to hold him in her arms for real.

'Right,' he said and unrolled the huge scroll and placed it on the ground, he then stood in the center of a large spiral with many different seals inside of the spiral making it look very complex.

'Well, here goes nothing,' and he began to channel chakra through the seal and it began to like up as red chakra began to appear around him. 'Ughhh' He grunted out as it began to get painful.

**'Hang in their koi, I can feel myself being released and then we can finally be together.'** She said encouragingly, feeling her body separating from his.

After a good half an hour she was finally out of the seal while Naruto began to collapse."Naruto-koi." Kyoshi cried as she caught him and began to tear up at being free. (her speech is no longer going to be bold now that she is free)

"I'm ok," he said to her tiredly as he looked at her lovingly which she happily returned, before she passionately kissed him on the lips. He was surprised at first but he eagerly returned what was his first real kiss as Kyoshi did say she would be his first everything.

"Mmmhm" She moaned into his mouth and then reluctantly backed away, needing air. She blushed a pretty shade of red as that was also her first kiss in her long life time.

"Wow," she whispered as she looked at his blushing face.

"Yeah" he replied to her as they were both equally dazed from the new sensation. After regaining his thoughts he told her, "I think we should see Jiji and tell him the news, don't you think?"

"I suppose it would be best, we can't just have someone appear in the village from no where. I'll put up a genjutsu on my ears and tails and then we should probably see the side effects." She explained and put up a genjutsu. "I'm pretty sure you won't heal as fast as when I was in the seal but your clan did have a higher healing rate than a normal person anyway. It will be no where as fast as when I was sealed of course but it will still help you. The other effects will have to be found out later."

"Alright, now lets just head over there in a couple more minutes, I need a little more rest still." Naruto said getting a nod in return while they went and introduced her to Inari and Tsunami.

* * *

Naruto and Kyoshi were making their way over to Sarutobi's office while both are a little nervous as to what his reaction could be. They both are now in front of the office doors after requesting the secretary to tell the old man that they had something to talk about. They both walk in and the Sandaime instantly sees Kyoshi but doesn't make the connection that she is the kyuubi but he does see some nervousness in her eyes.

"Alright Naruto-kun, what do you need from me today? And who is your friend here?" Sarutobi asked calmly to one of his favorite people in the village.

"Well, I was working on a certain seal for a long time and was just trying to find the right time to use it and when I got my new home I found that it was the perfect time. I also figured out how to rebuild the ice release bloodline for the village." Naruto said slowly as he was beginning to sweat a bit. "I talked to Kyoshi, the Kyuubi, and we became really close, so I said I would release her safely and here she is now." He finished pointing to her standing next to him. Sarutobi gasped and paled when he finally understood what Naruto was saying.

"Naruto-kun what have you done! You released the Kyuubi!" Sarutobi nearly yelled, while getting up into a fighting stance but Naruto moved between him and Kyuubi stopping his movement.

"Wait a minute Jiji, it's not what you think. Let Kyoshi-chan explain herself and just listen to her for a few minutes and I promise she will make everything clear," Naruto said defiantly making Sarutobi relax slightly. Kyoshi smiled at Naruto's concern over her and it touched her heart greatly that he moved in front of her.

She move forward towards his desk, ignoring him becoming more tense and began, "Hello Sarutobi. I'm not here to cause trouble for anyone, mainly Naruto-kun. I'm simply here to explain some things to you. Naruto-kun thinks I should trust you and I trust him, so I'll start with an explanation," Kyuubi said making him wonder if this was the same beast that threatened to destroy Konoha all those years ago.

"First, I want to explain that I had no intention of attacking Konoha as you both remember that I was Kushina Uzumaki's tenant. I want to tell you that I was controlled and was forced to attack you." Kyuubi started, shocking him as there's not that many humans out their that can control a bijuu and their power, but apparently someone can.

"Now, I want to say that who controlled me was someone in your village, I suspect Madara Uchiha, but I couldn't see his face since he had a orange swirling mask. What happened is that while Kushina was giving birth to Naruto the seal on her body was very loose and I got pulled out by the masked man. I was happy to be out and did not want anymore trouble with you humans. I wanted to be left alone but the guy with the orange mask used his sharingan to force me back to Konoha and attack it. Listen, I personally didn't have anything against you so I want to tell you that the attack wasn't my fault. Although I should have been more prepared for anything so I am sorry for the trouble I caused your village," Kyuubi said sincerely, shocking Sarutobi.

"So now that your free, what are you going to do now?" Sarutobi asked her, after having calmed down but he is still worried about the possibility of Madara Uchiha running around still alive.

Kyuubi just grinned mischievously and leaned to the side giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek making the blond blush. "I'm going to stay with Naruto-kun as he's precious to me and I love him. That's all that I want now." Kyuubi said with a warm smile on her face.

"Well, I don't think you should say anything about this to anyone unless you really trust them. We don't want this getting out even if mostly everyone likes you now and let go of their hate for you. I really don't think they would react very well to the demon they wanted to hurt for so long being free." Sarutobi said getting a nod from both of them but they didn't really care either way.

"That's fine with us and here's my idea for the ice release dilemma." Naruto said and he explained exactly what he thought about earlier getting an understanding nod from the Hokage.

"That would be sufficient for me and I'm sure the village council will agree to that as well." He said with an impressed smile.

Naruto just nodded in happiness that his plan would work out for the best, "now we have to go, I'm going to start Inari on some basic training and get some training of my own in with the team."

"That's fine, I would say you should train well, as the chunin exams are coming up in a couple of weeks. In fact I'm going to be making the announcement to the jounin senseis today." Sarutobi said to him getting an excited nod while they both left.

"Never though Kyuubi would fall in love with Naruto-kun," The aged Hokage mumbled to himself when he was alone. "I'm definitely too old for all this shit," he thought out loud before slumping his head on the table.

* * *

_**Chapter End**_


End file.
